


The Insatiable Simcoe

by HamHamNeedsToChill



Series: The Sides Of Simcoe [2]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Cheating, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, Dream Sex, Erotica, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Heartbreak, Love/Hate, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pain Kink, Riding, SimHull, Smut, Teasing, Unrequited Lust, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamHamNeedsToChill/pseuds/HamHamNeedsToChill
Summary: Simcoe finds himself suddenly lusting after nearly everyone he lays his eyes upon, starting with his own worst enemy, Abraham Woodhull. However, Abe only wants Simcoe, and when Simcoe decides to be less than faithful, tensions rise.  Simcoe will have to choose between two sides, America, or Britain.
Relationships: Edmund Hewlett/John Graves Simcoe, John Graves Simcoe/Abraham Woodhull, John Graves Simcoe/Benjamin Tallmadge, John Graves Simcoe/Mary Woodhull, John Graves Simcoe/Robert Rogers
Series: The Sides Of Simcoe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Falling for a Weasel

**Author's Note:**

> This story happens before Simcoe leads the Queen's Rangers, but this story won't necessarily be following the exact storyline of Turn. There will likely be scenes and locations that mirror the show, but with a few twists and differences. I am taking massive creative liberties, so please bear with me! There will likely be smut in every chapter, so just stick around, I won't disappoint! (And if there is a chapter without smut, It'll be a short one, I'll always let you guys know!)

Setauket. A quiet little town, as it was. Well, aside from redcoats occasionally walking by, the odd murmur or two not too far behind. The hustle and bustle of the town usually came around noon, when everyone was awake, and even then, it was hardly busy. John Graves Simcoe, however, was likely the most cause of action, especially as of late. Causing a ruckus, supporting it, or watching subtly in the background while it happened around him. 

He loved chaos, in all honesty. The rush of adrenaline, the way people reacted to it. He of course didn't see it as chaos, he saw it as ridding the town of filth. Terminating all the pests that hadn't been exterminated the first time. Unfortunately, there was one that he could never seem to fully take down. A sneaky, scheming, evasive, clever little man, called; Abraham Woodhull. The very name made his blood boil, and his jaw clench. This one man always found a way to foil him, evade him, or interfere. And by god, if Abraham was going to die, it was going to be by his hand. He swore it. He would look deep into his brown eyes, and plunge his blade into his heart. He would watch this man's life fade from his eyes, and feel his breath still in his hands. 

That was his passion. And he knew it.

Today, he would confront him, and tell him what he really thought of him, and perhaps, let him panic for a few days before he decided to kill him. He loved to play this cat and mouse game. Seeing the fear Abraham so desperately tried to hide. It filled him with a sense of pride that he could take control of his emotions. 

***

Simcoe rode on his horse proudly, done up in his clean redcoat uniform and his dress wig. They were itchy, and didn't quite fit him right in certain places, not to mention red was definitely not his color. But he tolerated it. Surely it wouldn't be long before he was promoted, and he would be able to wear his uniform with more pride as a colonel. He pushed these thoughts away, as his horse stopped in front of Abraham's little farm. He eyes the empty field, wondering when Abe would plant his new crop. However, he supposed it wouldn't matter. The man would be dead soon.

Abraham, having heard his horse's hooves trodding on the ground from inside his cabin, had poked his head out of the doorway, peeking at him. Simcoe almost let his lips part in an amused smile. He thought Abraham looked like a little weasel, poking its head out of its burrow, or whatever hole they decided to nest in. The same little nose, turned up in the air, sneaky, deceitful. He knew one of the next things Abraham would say, would be a lie. He had listened to Abe lie, and he was, admittedly, good at weaving stories. But Simcoe was skilled in the same art, especially seeing right through the deceitful webs anyone could possibly weave.

Simcoe walked up to the cabin, arriving at the door with just a few long strides. He was an imposing figure, and he acted as such. Simcoe could see Abe's jaw clench with worry, and his brow furrow. He felt excitement rise in his chest as he saw the rising discomfort he was causing Abe.

"Something the matter, Woodhull?" He asks, a hint of a tease in his tone. Abe was clearly disturbed by Simcoe, how cold and monotonous his voice could be. The curious high tone it had was unnerving, especially when he was cheerful. Somehow even when he was happy, his tone sent chills down his spine. 

"Nothing more than usual." Abe responds simply, trying to avoid Simcoe's intense gaze as the mountain of a man stepped into the cabin, and made himself comfortable, as if he was a common visitor. This of course made Abe's blood run cold, he hated this man.

Those damn eyes of his. They seemed to bore into his very soul, searching for every thought, every clue to what he was hiding. They were a saturated glacial blue, fierce, and reflecting the cold depths of his heart. They were deeper than the ocean itself, and many wondered what he was keeping secret deep in his soul.

Simcoe thinks for a moment, studying Abe. He suddenly found himself wondering what the little weasel thought of himself. Abe was coincidentally thinking the exact same thing. Simcoe swallowed before he spoke, to make certain his voice was clear.

"I apologize for not greeting you formally today, but I had a question I wanted to ask you Woodhull." He says simply, staring down at Abe like he usually did, cold, hard, unfeeling. Abe stared back, not wanting to turn down Simcoe's question. He nods curtly, not really wanting to say anything. Not that he had much to say, nothing that wouldn't get him in trouble anyway.

"How do you see yourself, Woodhull?" He asks, tilting his nose up indignantly. Abraham was surprised that he had asked the same question he had wanted to ask.

"I see a dedicated father, and son. Loyal to the law, and the King." He says, hiding his deceit well. Or so he thought. Of course- there was little to be had in the way of proof if Simcoe wanted to reveal Abraham as a spy. Simcoe tilts his head, somewhat amused.

"I suppose I can see that," He admits dryly, giving pause before adding: "but I also see a traitor to the crown, and an adulterer." He says sharply, venom on his tongue. "But... I will give you some credit for the dedicated father detail." He compliments, even though it didn't sound like he meant it. Abe scoffs.

"Oh- I was unfaithful once!" He huffs, his brow lowering in anger. Simcoe raises an eyebrow in a disbelieving nature. Abe huffs, but calms himself enough to continue: "At least you agree that I'm a good father." He thinks for a moment, studying Simcoe's expression, now remembering that he wanted to ask the exact same question. "And how do you see yourself, Simcoe?" He asks, waiting expectantly for Simcoe's response. Simcoe actually answered rather quickly, clearly he had thought on this question.

"I see a lover, with a passionate side for the thrills and perils or war. A fearless man that fears no man weaker than himself. A soldier with a big heart, to put it simply for you." He let a small smirk slip. Abe huffs, knowing the way he had phrased his response was a direct attack on him. Saying that he was weaker, and stupid. That much was clear. Abe growls, losing his temper.

"I hate you." He admits, his lips parted in an angry snarl. He hated being insulted, even more by the scheming prick named John Graves Simcoe. This man had always done everything he could to bring him down, injure him, perhaps even kill him. Simcoe scoffs, rolling his eyes a slight bit, hardly at all. But the captain's face was so often expressionless, one little change said everything anyone needed to know.

"I think we've made it very clear that we dislike each other, Woodhull." Simcoe spat, almost as if Abraham's very name was an insult of the worst kind, and it was bitter on his tongue. Their eyes locked intensely for a split second before Abe looked away, turning around to calm his nerves. Simcoe smirked, seeing this as a small victory over him. Abraham could feel Simcoe's sharp gaze on his back, and that awful smirk tugging on his lips. He huffed under his breath.

"Bastard... Just wants to see Anna out of her dress..." He mutters to himself under his breath, hating the captains ego, and hating him. Simcoe however, was far from losing his hearing, and actually had heard Abraham quite well. He stepped closer to Abraham, closing the distance with a single stride of his long legs.

"I beg your pardon?" He asks, an angry growl in his voice as he roughly turned Abraham to face him, keeping a small distance between him and the farmer. Abraham, in an uncharacteristic show of bravery, decided to tease the captain. 

"Oh, was just reminiscing over seeing Anna, completely in the nude, natural. And I fondly look back on the way she admired my body as well." He says with a smirk. Simcoe felt anger bubble up, his ears starting to burn hot. The urge to lash out and maul this- this- conniving, shrewd little man, was getting stronger with every moment he was breathing. That would stop when he was dead. He knew Abe was toying with him, trying to show jealousy, and he hated the fact that it was getting the exact effect Abe had hoped for.

"You little- You're trying to make me jealous, and admit I am but-" Simcoe's blood boiled fiercely as he was suddenly cut off by Abe with yet another witty, piercing comment, this time a question.

"Jealous of me, or Anna? People say things about you, you know." He asks jokingly, knowing very well that this was a dangerous game he was playing. He knew Hewlett would know if he was murdered, and his father would likely point a finger directly at the captain. Simcoe knew he couldn't kill this little rat, especially not in his own home. Simcoe wanted to take his bayonet and plunge it deep into his chest, slowly creeping closer to him.

"I'm jealous it couldn't have been me in your place! What are you implying Woodhull?" He asks, his voice taking on a very dangerous tone, familiar to Abe. If he wasn't careful, he would be dead in the next ten seconds, even if the threat of court martial hung over Simcoe's head. They were incredibly close now, Abraham almost backed up completely against the wall. Their breath was intermingling between them, and it was a bit stuffy, making things that much more uncomfortable.

"I'm implying you're a sodomite Simcoe. A low down, dirty Molly." He spat, taking a step back, or at least attempting to. His back hit the wall, and Abe felt the cold, certain sense of dread that could only come with impending danger. Or, he feared, death. Simcoe saw red, grabbing Abe by the shirt and pinning him against the wall.

There was a pause. For a moment, the only thing either of them heard was their breath.

Abraham's was quick, flighty, shallow, and fearful.

Simcoe's was slow, hot, heavy, and angry.

Simcoe could feel excitement prickling in the pit of his stomach, something he hadn't expected to feel in this situation. The warm heat in his groin, slowly making his pants tighter. The intoxicating feeling of arousal was creeping up on him. Having the smaller man so easily at his mercy, was incredibly tempting.

Simcoe suddenly realized that his hatred for Abraham, had been lust all along.

Abraham stuttered, unaware of the subtle pleasures Simcoe was suddenly feeling. He attempted to weasel his way out of the situation. This time however, there would be no escape.

"I-I'm sorry Simcoe I was joking! I didn't hear that, I was messing with you." He begins, stammering as he tried to calm the taller male. He swallowed nervously, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat. He whimpers as Simcoe leaned in closer, taking in the sight of the frightened little man. He found it amusing, now it was his turn to tease.

“Well, I will admit, You have a certain charm to you." Simcoe remarks, looking into the farmers eyes, waiting for a reaction. Abraham squirms in Simcoe's grasp, shuddering in fear as Simcoe held him with both hands, pinning his shoulders to the wall.

"What are you going on about?!" He huffs, not sure if Simcoe was messing with him now or if he was really being serious. Simcoe felt his cock twitch with interest, the familiar heat getting stronger. Simcoe bites his lip hard, almost tasting blood.

“Isn’t it obvious?” He asks, pressing his hand firmly against Abraham’s chest. “You’re rather desirable." He purrs, leaning in close to Abe's ear. The close proximity and the deeper tone in his voice from lust send a shiver down his back. Abraham blushes brightly, suddenly feeling the same heat of arousal building up in the depths of his stomach.

"P-Please tell me you jest?" He stutters, half hoping he wasn't. Truth be told, Abe desperately wanted someone to dominate him. He wanted someone to take him, and squeeze deep inside him. He wanted someone to have him, and him alone. He wanted to make a man moan his name. Simcoe, if Abraham would allow it, would fulfill this wish with earnest. Simcoe's cheeks flushed with lust, licking his lips lasciviously as his eyes drifted down to Abe's pants. 

“Aren’t you curious?” He asks with a smirk, sliding his hand under Abrahams shirt and brushing his thumb over his nipple, using his other hand to bring Abe’s chin up to look at him. Abe gasps in surprise at Simcoe's warm hands on his chest, his face flushing deeply, seeing Simcoe glancing down at his slowly growing arousal.

"I suppose I am curious.." He admits, a small quiver of excitement in his voice. Simcoe smiles, his eyes darkened with lust as he met Abe's gaze. Abe was oddly starting to relax, Simcoe's hands, though large and somewhat calloused, were gentle on his skin. He swallowed, trying to get the nervous lump out of his throat. Simcoe slid the hand on Abe's chest down, lower and lower, his fingers grazing the rim of his breeches. Abe could see the desire in Simcoe's eyes, but it was caring, not selfish.

“Do I have your consent, Abraham?” He asks, leaning in close, their lips nearly touching. His voice sent a shiver of delight down Abraham's back, the pleasure a jolt of lighting to his cock, making it twitch with need. Simcoe was very blunt with how he spoke, but somehow it was more honest this way. It let him know this was real. This wasn't a weird fever dream, he hoped. Abraham swallowed again, this time to make sure his breath wouldn't catch when he spoke. 

"Yes." He confirmed, his voice almost a whisper. He closed the distance between their lips, kissing him passionately. Simcoe let out a satisfied sigh, no longer pinning Abe to the wall, but allowing him to press against him, if he wished to. Abe did just that, to Simcoe's surprise. Abe pressed himself against Simcoe, rutting his hips against him. Both of them let out a low groan as their erections pressed together. The cloth did little to deter the two from bucking against one another, a deep heat building in the pit of their stomach's. Simcoe huffs, suddenly realizing their kiss hadn't broken. He glides his tongue into Abe's mouth suddenly, making the smaller man whimper, a shudder of pleasure going straight to his now throbbing arousal. Abraham whimpers as Simcoe explored his mouth, tasting his lovers lips and tongue. After a long moment, they broke the kiss, a strand of saliva connecting their lips still. Simcoe couldn't help but let himself smile a bit. His cheerfulness was evidently contagious, as Abe began smiling as well. 

"Little warm in here isn't it?" Abe asks with a coy smirk. Simcoe hummed, sliding his hands up Abe's sides, gathering the fabric of his shirt, lifting it up and over his head. He tossed the shirt to the side, and waited patiently as Abe began undoing the buttons on his uniform. Each button was painfully slow to undo. Simcoe's length throbbed painfully. He needed release, and he needed it now. But, for Abe, he would wait.

"Hurry up..." He begged quietly. He would never beg for anyone else, he was certain. Abraham smirks, biting his lip as he obliged, working a bit faster. He hummed with satisfaction as Abe removed the layers of his uniform, and tossed them aside, leaving his chest bare. Abe blushed, he felt incredibly inferior in comparison, Simcoe much larger, and surprisingly fuzzy, almost comically so. Simcoe, however, didn't see it like that. He saw his lover's bare chest, and simply wanted to touch him.

He gently slides his hands down Abe's sides, and squeezes his waist, eliciting a slight moan from him. His stomach tensed, the squeeze tickling a little. Abraham looked up at Simcoe with lust glazed eyes, almost begging for him to go lower. Simcoe bites his lip harshly, sliding his thumb's under Abe's breeches, and swiftly sliding them off. He was surprised as Abe's cock sprung up against his stomach. Simcoe chuckles at the state Abe was in.

"Look at you, you're just aching for me." He purrs in a deep husky tone, sliding his hand around the farmer's cock. Abe whimpered, delighting in the sensation of Simcoe's warm hands, firmly holding his length. He bucked his hips, his aching prick longing for release. Abe whines again as Simcoe rubbed the tip with his thumb, making small circles against it. 

"Please..." Abraham pleaded, squirming from Simcoe's torturously slow caresses. Simcoe looked up from Abe's length, seeing the desperation in his eyes, and feeling his cock twitch in his hand. He sighs, relenting for him.

"Oh alright." He says softly, removing his own pants and tossing them aside nonchalantly. Abe let his eyes drift down. His heart leapt with excitement at the size and girth of the captain's length. Abe felt his cheeks heat up as Simcoe suddenly scooped him up under his legs. Abe wrapped his legs around his waist as Simcoe carried him over to the bed. Simcoe set Abe down gently on his back, admiring him as he let go. They locked eyes again, smiling sweetly at each other. Abe's eyes once again glanced down at his lovers cock, the tip beading with pre-cum, and comically surrounded by fiery red hair. Abe spoke up, voicing a concern he had.

"Will you fit?" He asks, an embarrassed smile tugging at his lips. Simcoe chuckles softly, kissing Abe on the cheek sweetly. 

"Do you have oil?" He asks, gently brushing a stray lock of hair out of Abe's face. Abe nods, gesturing to a bedside table with a small drawer. Simcoe grins, leaning over toward it, one hand on the very edge of the bed, and the other reaching for the drawer. He yelps as his hand slipped, and he tumbled off the bed. With hardly a pause, he gets to his feet, grabs the bottle of oil from the drawer, and hops back on the bed. His cheeks and ears were red with embarrassment as he uncorked the bottle of oil, and coated his fingers with the slick substance. Abe chuckles. "Relax a little, it's just as important for you to relax." He says softly. Simcoe nods, taking a deep breath and calming himself rather quickly. 

"Alright, spread those lovely thighs." He purrs, giving Abe a sultry smirk. Abe shuddered at Simcoe's tone, biting the inside of his lip as he slowly spread his legs for Simcoe. The captain slid his non-lubed hand up Abe's thigh, giving it a firm squeeze, making Abe shudder. "Hold still darling." Simcoe says softly, circling a finger around his lovers entrance. Abe whimpers, his stomach tensing in anticipation. Simcoe loved this, feeling Abraham tense from his gentle caresses. He slowly slid his warm finger into Abe, immediately eliciting a sharp whimper as he tightened around him.

"Ah!~ J-John!" He whimpers, his jaw going slack as Simcoe pushed his finger further in. The surprising warmth of his hands sparked his lust even more, warmth flashing in the pit of stomach. Simcoe curled his finger curiously, wondering how the smaller man would react. A sudden jolt of pleasure went straight to his cock as Simcoe's finger brushed his sweet spot, and Abe let out a sensual moan, his eyes closing with salacity. Simcoe shuddered, his lust for Abe now awakened even more than before. Something about hearing the smaller man moan was making him lose his rationality. Simcoe bites his lip, doing his best to keep himself from pouncing on the poor man and completely taking him over to sate his desire for pleasure.

Go slow. He told himself, relax. This was about both of them. 

He slowly rubs circles into Abe's sweet spot, wanting to do as much for him as possible. The smaller man squirmed, his legs pulling in towards himself, and then stretching them out repeatedly. The pleasure was making Abe writhe, and Simcoe loved watching him. He slowly added a second finger, Abe moaning sharply since he hadn't expected the stretch. He whimpers, his voice dripping with lust as the second finger joined the first in rubbing his sweet spot.

"Please... John..." He said breathlessly, a quiver in his voice. Simcoe wouldn't admit this to Abe, but he couldn't take hearing his lovers moans for much longer. His cock throbbed painfully, leaking and twitching. Abe was in a similar predicament, desperate for release. But they both knew foreplay, and prep were essential. Finally, Abe could bear it no longer.

"Make love to me John, please, I need you." His voice was shaking and his breath hitched on a few words, but the message was very clear. Abraham needed John inside him. He needed to feel his cock twitch against his sweet spot, and hear his sensuous moans as he thrusted into him. Simcoe quickly relented, pulling his fingers free from Abe, and moving them down to his cock, pumping it to properly lube it. The erotic smell of sex was already prominent. And it would only get stronger as time went on. 

Simcoe pressed his tip to Abe's entrance, firmly putting pressure on it. A moan jumped from his throat as his tip suddenly slid in. Abraham on the other hand, whimpered, his face scrunching up with a twinge of pain. Simcoe felt a pang of guilt strike his heart. It wasn't like he hadn't hurt Abe before, but that was before he had realized his true attraction to this man. Abraham huffs, looking up at Simcoe.

"K-Keep going." He says softly, the lust in his gaze letting Simcoe know it was okay, he hadn't done anything wrong. He slowly pushed in, until his balls touched Abe's entrance. Abe whimpers, gripping the bed sheets tightly as Simcoe filled him to the brim. Simcoe let out a shaky breath, the tightness and intense heat around his cock was almost too much to endure, and he was surprised he didn't cum on the spot. He grunts again as Abe reflexively tightened around him.

"Abraham..." He breathes out, slowly forming a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of Abe. A slew of moans streamed from the smaller man, quivering in pleasure as Simcoe did his best to pleasure both of them. Pretty soon, they had lost themselves to the pleasures of love, moaning, cussing, groping. Abe gasps as Simcoe picked up his pace, his cock twitching with need. Simcoe took ahold of Abe's length, pumping it to the rhythm of his thrusts, which were getting faster by the moment. Heat was growing in the pit of their stomachs, and they knew it, Abe growing increasingly tighter around his cock.

"Fuck me!" Abe demanded between two very sensual moans of delight. Simcoe growls, grabbing Abe's thighs firmly, making the farmer gasp. He rolls his hips into his thrusts, doing his best to hit his lovers sweet spot. Gone was the tender slowness, now was the time to be rough. Abraham moans loudly, squeezing his eyes shut with pleasure as Simcoe's cock pounded into him, massaging and stimulating all the best spots. If he didn't know any better, he would say that his cock was meant for him. Well, he supposed it was now. Simcoe was his, and he was happy to belong to him.

Simcoe growls, suddenly thrusting into Abe as fast as he could, clearly he couldn't stand in anymore. He needed release, and he needed it now. Abe didn't complain, heat in his stomach that was simmering before, was now coming to a rolling boil, intense tightness building in his cock and balls.

"J-John Simcoe!" He screamed his lovers name in pleasure as he abruptly came hard onto his stomach, his walls clamping down on Simcoe's cock like a vice. Simcoe let out what sounded like a choked scream, coming hard into Abe. The hot sensation flooded Abe, and added to the bliss, knowing that this was the end of the pleasure for the night, almost certainly. Simcoe relaxed, staying still inside him for a moment before carefully pulling out, and flopping down on the bed with Abe. Abe sighed happily, satisfied. The temptation of sleep was heavy on his eyelids.

"You were amazing John..." He admits, still a little breathless from their encounter. Simcoe chuckles softly, pulling Abe close to kiss him on the cheek. Abe hums quietly, smiling peacefully as he melted into the embrace. Simcoe suddenly remembers he had something important to do.

"Abraham?" He began, sitting up. Abe frowns, sitting up as well, looking at Simcoe with concern. "I forgot, I have something to deliver to Major Hewlett." He explains. Abe groans.

"Can't it wait? You just got here..." He pouts, actually quite upset that his lover had come so sudden, and was going to leave so soon. Simcoe smiles reassuringly, raising his hand to Abe's cheek and caressing it with his thumb gently.

"Not to worry my dear, I will only be a little while, and then you will be in my arms again." He assures him, kissing the smaller man on the forehead sweetly before getting up and grabbing his uniform off the floor. Abe couldn't help but smile, watching Simcoe dress. He admired the captains tall and strong physique, even if there was a bit of padding here are there. If anything, it just made him more fun to squeeze. He would definitely have to do more of that next time they made love.

Simcoe suddenly froze, listening. His expression darkened, and he abruptly walked outside, still fastening the buttons on his vest. Abe wondered where on earth he was going with such a hurry. He didn't have to wait long for an answer. He heard a yelp outside the house, followed by an angry yell from Simcoe. Abe hurriedly get his clothes back on, trying to do so before the conflict reached a turning point. He could hear Simcoe yelling clearly, but the other man's voice was lost to him. It sounded like... Nathaniel Tallmadge? Oh no. He's spying... He thought to himself, putting on his garments even more hurried than before.

"Why were you eavesdropping?!" Simcoe howled with rage, demanding an answer. Abraham was silently singing his praises that he would never be under that kind of fire ever again. At least he hoped not. Abe struggled with his buttons, wanting to see what kind fo chaos was occurring outside. He heard Nathaniel yell back, and finally he could hear the conversation more clearly.

"Why are you sodomizing captain, is the real question! You know someone was going to find out eventually!" He hisses. Abe felt his heart sink, until Simcoe made a remark. 

"Yes, perhaps. Perhaps I have been. But, what is your defense? Were you eavesdropping for your own pleasure? That would explain the 'problem' in your pants." He says confidently. Nathaniel huffs.

"How dare you accuse me of-?! I'm not even-" Simcoe cuts him off, threateningly pushing the man against the house forcefully. Abe listened carefully as Simcoe continued his berating. 

"Well who are they going to believe? What benefit is tattling to you? And besides, if let one word of this slip..." Abe could hear his lovers tone darken, and he swore the air got colder. "...There won't be a body for them to bury." He warned menacingly. There was silence, and Abe pressed his ear to the wall, trying to hear anything more of the conversation. However, it seemed the conversation was over, and he could hear footsteps begrudgingly walking off. Simcoe trudged back in the house, sighing as he sat down on the bed to take a breather. Abraham sat down with him, his first concern being Simcoe.

"Are you alright?" He asks simply, setting a comforting hand on the larger man's shoulder. Simcoe glanced at his hand, thinking for a moment before responding.

"I'll be okay." He insists, taking Abe's other hand and bringing it to his lips, planting a kiss on the back of hand. Abe felt his cheeks flush, looking into Simcoe's eyes with passion. He was the one. A twinge of guilt hurt his heart as he remembered his wife, Mary, and his child, Thomas. He had briefly forgotten them as he was making love to Simcoe. His heart was hardly torn. His affections for Mary had been wavering for many weeks. He knew he was Simcoe's now, his heart belonged him. Thomas was still his child, but Mary- No. Now was not the time to think about that.

"If you're alright, I'l be alright John." He says softly, smiling sweetly as he leaned in and gave his lover a tender kiss on the lips. Soft, and caring. That was what both of them wanted, and now, they hoped, that was what they had. John let Abe pull away from the kiss after a short moment, before saying something.

"You're mine Abraham. No other man, nor woman can have you. Besides for Mary- to save face in front of others." He says, reluctantly adding the last detail. They both knew they had to be very careful to avoid detection. Abraham nods in agreement, chuckling softly.

"I'm yours John, I promise." He confirms. Simcoe nods.

"Good. Now- I must be on my way. I'm supposed to deliver a report to Major Hewlett." He explains once again. Abe perks up, perhaps he could glean some information from Simcoe, and sneakily deliver it. 

"Can you tell me what the report is about?" He asks quietly, hoping Simcoe's tongue would be looser now that they were lovers. Sadly, he was mistaken.

"You think now that we-" He cut himself off. That was not what to say, not to Abe. "I cannot. It's for the major's eyes only. My apologies." He says somberly. Honestly, he did want to tell Abe, but a part of him told him that he was up to something. He wouldn't dare admit that to Abe however. Abe was a little disappointed, but he let it slide, not wanting to press further on the issue. He knew Simcoe wouldn't tell him. 

"That's alright, I understand John." He says softly, nodding. There was a moment of awkward silence, but it quickly faded. 

"I need to leave. I apologize I couldn't stay longer, but I'm sure you understand." He nods curtly, and gets up once again. Abraham follows him out of the house, stopping at the steps as he watched Simcoe walk up to his horse and climb onto her. "Goodbye, I look forward to our next encounter." He says, a small smile tugging at the corner's of his lips. Abraham let out an amused sigh. Of course he would call this an encounter.

"I can't wait to see you again either. I love you John." He adds, hoping that Simcoe would return the tender phrase. Simcoe smiled wider than he had ever seen before, the sight warming his heart.

"I love you too Abraham." He purred, giving Abe a wink before riding off toward Whitehall. Abraham watched his lover depart, sadness filling his heart. He would have to follow his darling John. He couldn't bear to leave him alone. Even if he had to act like he hated the man in front of others, he would do it just to be in his company. To be with him, he thought, was the best place he could be.


	2. Shakespeare and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simcoe's lust goes further than he first thought, and he struggles to keep it in check. But maybe, he thinks, He can have his cake, and eat it too. And maybe he can win the Major's heart with a little poetry.

Simcoe listened to his horse's hooves beating against the dirt. They almost seemed to match his heartbeat at certain moments. 

Tha-da-thump, Tha-da-thump. Perhaps not quite. But it was a rhythm all the same, soothing, in a way. His thoughts were few and idle, listening to the powerful beat of the hooves as he rode to Whitehall. He knew the Major would be there, likely writing another report, or corresponding with higher ups, or Captains, perhaps Lieutenants. It didn't really matter to him, as long as the Major was home to personally receive his intel. Usually, he wasn't trusted with this sort of thing; but seeing as he, and a few of his associates had personally obtained the information; Simcoe saw it fit to deliver it himself, instead of going through a long process of handing it to someone that may or may not send the letter today or tomorrow. He would fly this intel straight into the major's hands. 

He slowed his horse down as he neared Whitehall, the powerful thumping of her hooves quieting down, and slowing to a more gentle, smooth cadence. That quickly stopped though; as he halted his horse by the front porch. He knew it might not have been the best place to hitch his horse, but he didn't expect to be here long. He dismounted his horse, and tethered her to the porch. Again, not ideal, but he would ignore that for now. Walking up to the door, he noted that everything was well taken care of, including the paint job. 

Details. They were very important to him. Details were the subtle difference between espionage and an ordinary letter. Hidden things, technicalities in the way a letter can be presented. Codes. Ciphers. He didn't know any in particular. There hadn't been any express need for him to learn any. Being a soldier tended to deviate away from intellectual studies, and focus more on physical ability. But that was fine with him. He still indulged in the art of poetry from time to time.

He knocked on the door firmly, enough so that his knuckles stung pleasantly. He waited for an answer, almost rolling his eyes out of impatience. There was no point in doing so, no one would see his frustration. To his surprise, Aberdeen opened the door, instead of Richard. He had made a preliminary guess, but he supposed that the servant opening the door was serving her function. He said nothing, and ambled in slowly, taking a look around. Whitehall was not familiar to him, but somehow he felt at home, more-so since he was with Abraham. Everything was a deep earthen color, very relaxing in an instinctual sort of way. He couldn't explicitly say why. He walked to the stairs, and steadily made his way up them. They creaked a bit under his weight, a bit more than he expected. He wondered if the stairs were slowly deteriorating. He was surprised not to hear any disturbance from the Major's room due to the protesting groan of the stairs. Perhaps he had absorbed himself into writing letters, as he often did. One could drown in the words flowing from a pen. 

Unbeknownst to him, Abraham had arrived, hitching his horse farther from the house. He didn't want to wait for his lover to return to his farm and cabin. He walked up to the house cheerfully, a bounce in his step. His heart fluttering in an upbeat rhythm. Seeing Simcoe's horse, he gently patted its neck, praising it joyfully.

Simcoe stopped in front of Hewlett's door, wondering if he should just knock or say something. He decided to knock first, and wait for a response. He rapped his knuckles against the wood, hearing Hewlett startle a little inside. He smiled, imagining the Major jump in surprise; perhaps nearly knocking over his ink, or dragging his quill across the page. Hewlett spoke up, no doubt after either fixing something, or fretting over something. 

"Who is it?" He asked, sounding a tad annoyed. Simcoe almost let out an amused scoff. 

"Captain John Graves Simcoe, Major." He answers without much pause. Hewlett hums, thinking for a moment. Simcoe knew he was wondering why on earth he was here.

"Come in, Captain." He says firmly, not much hint of any emotion in his tone besides stern command. Simcoe opened the door and stepped inside the room, seeing Hewlett sitting at his desk, continuing to write for a moment. He watched the major finish writing his sentence before he looked up at him. He looked into the Major's earthen brown eyes, warm and knowing in nature. His focus zoomed out to the Majors face as he began speaking.

"Is there something you wished to speak to me about, in confidence?" He asks, glancing at the door. Simcoe nods curtly, shutting the door behind him and looking back to the Major's eyes. 

"Yes, intelligence I so happened to come across in quite a lucky moment. I intercepted a few smugglers, traders. They had an odd selection of items that seemed off somehow, but I can't quite put my finger on it." He opens his satchel, taking out the details of the report, and sliding them onto Hewlett's desk. The Major eyed them with curiosity, glancing up at Simcoe before gingerly picking up the paper and breaking the wax seal that closed it. He read the report, which read more like a list, in Simcoe's handwriting. It was truly an odd mix of items. It could be a lucky find, or truly a random collection of items.

Fresh quills for writing, parchment, tubes containing a transparent, pungent smelling liquid, and eggs, all raw.

Hewlett looked up from the report at the Captain, who had been absentmindedly watching him read. Hewlett did his best to ignore the larger man's intense gaze, which he knew was examining his character with utmost scrutiny.

"Is there anything I'm supposed to glean from this?" He asks in confusion. Simcoe sighs lightly, he supposed that the Major hadn't the foggiest idea of what these particular items could be used for. Hewlett spoke up again. "Perhaps... You could run your report by Major André? He's head of Intelligence, he may know the items purpose." The Major suggested thoughtfully. Simcoe tilted his head, thinking for a moment. André? He hadn't heard the name often, but he knew by the rank and title that he was important.

"Do you not have your own courier?" Simcoe asks. Hewlett nods with an exasperated sigh. 

"I do, but he's sick..." He took pause, glancing over Simcoe for a moment. "But seeing as how you've obtained the information yourself, perhaps it would be better if you delivered it. I can't think of anyone else more suited for the task." He says, smiling slightly up at the Captain. Simcoe smiles pridefully. So, the Major did think highly of him. 

Abraham walked into Whitehall swiftly, hearing his beloved John talking to Hewlett upstairs. He walked up the steps, his light weight not disturbing the stairs in the slightest. He listened to Simcoe talk happily, hoping to catch something important, and simply being curious. He leaned close to the door, almost pressing his ear against it.

Simcoe looked deep into the Major's eyes yet again, absorbed in the russet color. He knew much, wise beyond his years, Simcoe could tell. There was a softer passion in his eyes, one longing for true love. He wanted a tender lover, he wanted to be loved by one person, his true love. Truly, he was a helpless romantic. Simcoe thought carefully, temptation floating to the surface in his mind. He had taken in the sight of the Major enough times to know what he was like. 

He suddenly felt a stronger urge, want. No- need. He needed the Major to himself. His nimble, feminine hands, slim figure, and doe-ish brown eyes were captivating, in every sense of the word. Hewlett was an elegant man, a delicate man. A strong man like him, he thought, would be a perfect partner, so long as he was gentle. But first he needed to ask a very important question.

"Major Hewlett? May I ask a question, purely as a friend. No judgement or criticism. Simply an opinion." He says cautiously. Hewlett looked up at the captain with a puzzled expression. 

"Go ahead I suppose." He insists, laying back in his chair as if to wait for him. Simcoe nods.

"What is your opinion on sodomy?" He asks quietly, raising a single eyebrow. Hewlett blinks in surprise, his mouth open with a bit of shock. He remembered this was a simple question, regarding opinions. He sighs, running his hand over his dress wig. 

Abraham felt his breath catch in his throat, a murmur of doubt and fear in the back of his mind. Was Simcoe telling on him? Was he going to be exposed as a sodomite, instead of a spy? Was that really going to be his bitter end?

"I have known men that are sodomites, but I have never thought less of them. They are intelligent men, simply going about their business while loving the same sex. I wouldn't call it a crime really, certainly not an offense to be hanged for, buggery. So... I suppose I do not mind it as much as others do." He says softly. Simcoe let a subtle smirk spread across his lips, getting a little closer to the Major.

"Ah, I see. I was simply curious. And, I would assume, someone who is alright with sodomy, may be hiding a part of themselves that would thoroughly enjoy the touch of another man. Would that be a fair assumption Hewlett? Are you secretly a Molly? Do not worry, if you are, your secret is safe with me." He says with a coy smirk. Hewlett felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment and shock. Simcoe had somehow seen right through him, as if he were made of glass.

"Captain Simcoe, I..." He was at a loss for words, truly surprised. Simcoe smiles, waiting patiently for him to continue. Hewlett swallows down the lump in his throat. "I don't know what to say, you surprise me sir." He says softly, almost breathless. Simcoe hums softly, looking deep into the Major's eyes, almost as if he was trying to hypnotize him.

"Then don't say anything. If you would allow me, could you listen to me for a moment, unmolested?" He asks, giving Hewlett a patient smile. Hewlett nods, waving his hand in a manner as if to say: 'Go ahead.' Simcoe sits down in an extra chair that had been set aside, crossing his legs and looking at the Major.

"I have discovered something rather surprising. Something rather shameful- I admit. My animosity towards my enemies, I've found it's misplaced." He began, his cheeks starting to flush. Hewlett listened intently, curious. He leaned against his desk a bit, preparing himself for whatever Simcoe was about to admit.

Abraham listened, dread making his blood run cold. Was Simcoe about to betray their love? He could hear the lust entering his lovers voice. Tears welled in his eyes. No- No he couldn't be doing this. He wouldn't do this.

"Instead, I have found its actually impassioned longing. What I'm saying is, I love you Edmund." He finally admits. 

Abe felt his heart shatter at the words, tears rolling down his cheeks and gathering at his chin. He held back a sob as he silently made his way back down the stairs, into the living room to attempt to calm himself. Abraham was absent from Simcoe's thoughts at the moment, and Abe knew that.

Hewlett's mouth opened, as if to say something, but instead there was only silence. He was taken aback, his cheeks flushing pink at the embarrassing situation he found himself in. Simcoe waited expectantly for a response. Hewlett, seeing this, gathered his senses, and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Cap- John." He corrects himself, and begins again. "John, I am surprised at you, And yet I... The flush on my cheeks and the tremble in my hands suggest I feel the same way. Perhaps, In my heart I have loved you all this time..." He got up from his chair, and walked right up to Simcoe, looking up at him with a tender loving gaze. He was still a little nervous, Simcoe could tell. His hands had a slight tremor, and his breath was a bit quicker, more shallow. 

"Do you like Shakespeare, Edmund? You must remember the star crossed lovers, Romeo and Juliet?" He asks, hoping a quick change of topic would soothe the Major's nerves. Hewlett did seem to calm a little, and relaxed further as Simcoe gently pulled him closer by the hips. He pressed against the captain with a long content sigh. He had been craving any kind of affection, but was too reserved to ask. Hewlett smiled sweetly, sliding his hands up the captain's arms to his shoulders. 

He almost looked like he was about to laugh, like they were actors in a play, trying to keep their cool. In truth, this was a bit of an act for Hewlett. He was incredibly inexperienced, having never been with anyone romantically in his life. He only knew to reach to his shoulders because he had watched a few couples do the same in passing. Not that he made it a habit to watch romantic relations.

"I adore Shakespeare, I know a bit of his work by heart." He says, gazing deeply into Simcoe's eyes. He could feel himself slowly melting into his strong chest. His hands felt the power of his shoulders. He hoped to feel more of him. Simcoe chuckles softly.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." He began, reciting Shakespeare flawlessly. Edmund felt himself fall deeper under the larger man's spell. He loved every second of his descent, knowing exactly where Simcoe was headed. Just as Edmund predicted, Simcoe slowly slid a hand up his side, his fingertips grazing over his shoulder. Edmund's breath shook with excitement as he responded.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." He squirmed slightly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as Simcoe's hand drifted up his neck to hold his cheek. His fingers tickled his ear and the sensitive skin around it pleasantly, making Hewlett shiver with delight. Simcoe leaned in, their lips tantalizingly close. Edmund lewdly imagined how the kiss would feel. Simcoe's voice was deep and husky with lust as he continued.

"Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take." He purrs lasciviously, finally pressing his lips to Hewlett's. So warm and soft, were Edmund's lips. He was delicate and caring, but also needy. He needed Simcoe to take him deeper under his spell. Simcoe slid his hand up the back of Edmund's neck, tickling the sensitive area. Edmund felt his pants get tighter, and the unmistakable heat rise in his groin. Excitement bubbled in his stomach, even as Simcoe broke the kiss to breathe.

"Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." Simcoe says softly, smirking. Hewlett grinned, not realizing he was biting his lip as his hands slid to Simcoe's back, pulling himself as close to the Captain as possible.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." He purrs, finally relaxed and ready for Simcoe's advances. Simcoe chuckles softly, squeezing the smaller man's sides teasingly. Hewlett let out a whimper, his length twitching with interest. Simcoe leaned in close again, his breath hot against the Major's skin. Hewlett whimpers as Simcoe pressed their hips together, and he could feel his aching member press against his own.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." He growls, kissing Edmund passionately. Edmund moaned into the kiss softly, his eyes shut as he savored the sweet moment. Simcoe abruptly licked Edmund's bottom lip for permission, and couldn't help but smirk when Edmund eagerly parted his lips. Simcoe gently explored his lovers mouth, tasting his sweet lips and tongue. So soft and irresistible. Untainted before, and now, Hewlett was all his. Edmund wasn't sure how much more teasing he could take, feeling his lover tease and tickle the most sensitive places. He bucked his hips against Simcoe's desperately, trying to get any friction he could gather. Simcoe's hands moved down to Edmund's hips, steadying him. Edmund felt his cheeks and neck heat with sexual frustration. Hewlett knew he probably looked like a mess, his wig half falling off, his vest slowly becoming untucked from under his trousers, his eyes darkened with lust, and his breath ragged with need. Simcoe broke off the kiss once more, a strand of saliva connecting their tongues. They stayed like that for a moment, gazing deep into each others lustful eyes. Hewlett surprisingly was the first to speak again, a playful smirk crossing his lips.

"You kiss by the book." He says playfully, out of breath from holding it. Simcoe laughs softly, suddenly scooping Hewlett up under his legs, holding them by his waist, and carrying him to his bed.

"Oh come here you little-!" He began, his voice rough and low, but in a playful way. Hewlett laughed in surprise, letting out a quiet puff as he was dropped onto his bed.

"John!" He giggles as Simcoe joined him on the bed and quickly loomed over him, his hands on either side of his shoulders, and knees doing the same near his waist. Hewlett took pause. This was the crucial moment, wasn't it? When he would finally have the chance to say yes to a man, and allow him to take him into the sweet sin of sex. Simcoe sighs, relaxing as he took in the view.

"Are you ready, Edmund? Would you allow me to make love to you?" He asks, his tone softer, clearly caring. Once again, his curious voice made him sound odd, but Hewlett knew of his intent. He wanted him very badly.

"I don't think I could be any more ready for you, John. I am utterly aching for you. I need you to make love to me before I pounce on you myself." He chuckles softly, knowing he would never do such a reckless thing. To spring on Simcoe in such a manner, he feared the man would pin him down roughly and give him a less forgiving experience. Yet somehow his mind raced at the thought, having Simcoe aggressively take him- he quickly brushed away these thoughts under a mental rug. Now was not the time for zoning out. Simcoe scoffs, amused.

"Is that an order, Major?" He asks with a coy smirk, sliding his hands to the button's on Hewlett's vest, starting to unbutton them. Hewlett scoffs, letting out a small chuckle as Simcoe swiftly unbuttoned his clothes.

"If you wish it to be." He says simply, squirming as Simcoe slid off his overcoat and vest, quickly followed by his cravat and dress shirt. How nimble Simcoe's hands were, flawlessly undoing buttons and knots with ease. He felt himself drift into a fantasy he was sure was going to happen, Simcoe's fingers inside him, opening him up to prepare for his- He was quickly dragged back to consciousness as Simcoe tugged at his pants, slowly sliding them off. Edmund blushes deeply, shivering at the chill air against his bare skin. Simcoe sighly contently, looking at Edmund's body with a smile. He was incredibly skinny, but in a healthy way. It was obvious he didn't do much physical work, and was an avid study with the intellectual arts. Simcoe gently grazed a finger up Edmund's length, making him whimper with need as his length twitched. Simcoe only gave him this light tease, sparking the smaller man's hunger.

"Skinny." Simcoe commented with a smile, making Edmund's cheeks flush further. Simcoe started undoing his own clothes, his chest slowly being exposed. Edmund bit his lip, his breath quickening as he imagined their tender moment together. He jumped a little as the captain put two fingers up to his lips. Edmund knew immediately what Simcoe wanted him to do, but he waited for the command.

"Suck please." He says sternly, though the playful smirk suggested he was having a very good time teasing him. Edmund parted his lips, taking Simcoe's fingertips into his mouth. Simcoe shuddered a little, watching Edmund take him into his mouth and delicately work his tongue around his fingers. The major let out a soft moan of content, sliding his tongue between Simcoe's fingers and curling it. He sucked his fingers greedily, as if he were imagining them to be something else. Simcoe abruptly pulled his fingers out and brought them down to Edmund's entrance, circling a warm finger around it. Edmund squirmed impatiently.

"Captain, please..." He whimpers, his cock twitching as Simcoe's finger grazed him. Simcoe smirks, licking his lip seductively. He was lost to the lustful act of pleasuring a lover. 

"As you wish, Major." He purrs huskily, slowly sliding a finger into the smaller man. Edmund gasps at the unfamiliar and sharp feeling. He squirms a little, whining as Simcoe wiggled it in deeper, searching him. Simcoe smirks as he watched Edmund wiggle, clearly this was the first time anyone had ever done this for him. Edmund slowly got used to the single finger, looking up at Simcoe with a needy mewl.

"Please, John..." He begs, spreading his legs further. Simcoe smirks, watching Edmund squirm as he pressed a second finger up to his entrance, not pushing in yet. Edmund tightened around him, whimpering as Simcoe curled the first finger inside him. He wanted to feel more of him, he wanted to feel Simcoe fill him to the brim, and then more. Simcoe searched, gliding his finger in and out of Edmund steadily, looking for a certain spot that would surely make Edmund go wild. 

A sudden bolt of heat and excitement shot up through Edmund's crotch, heat pooling deep in the pit of his stomach as Simcoe's finger grazed against his sweet spot. Edmund let out a sharp moan, cutting through the near silence of the room besides their breathing. Simcoe quickly clamped his hand over his mouth, shushing him. 

"Shhh... We wouldn't want Richard walking in on us, wondering what we're doing." He purrs, smirking as he knew Edmund wouldn't be able to keep quiet if he kept pleasuring him as he was. Edmund whines desperately, his voice hardly a whisper, trying to listen to Simcoe's advice.

"I-I know. Please, I'm begging John." He was on the edge of wanting to scream at him, to command him to enter him, pleasure them both until they cried out one another's names. Simcoe smiles warmly, taking hold of Edmund's length gently, and giving it a firm, slow pump. Edmund's breath shook as Simcoe continued the leisurely caressing and massaging. The growing warmth in his abdomen was unbearably sluggish. He wanted more, bucking his hips up into Simcoe's hand. He felt guilty doing this, rutting in Simcoe's grip. But it felt so good, and Simcoe didn't seem to mind, so why not indulge in the pleasure?

"I'm just going slow, I want this to last." He insists, finally obliging as he added the second finger he had been holding back. Edmund whimpered pitifully at the sweet burn of the stretch, Simcoe's long fingers slowly burying themselves deeper inside him. Edmund let his head fall back against his pillow, his stomach tensing with excitement as Simcoe pressed both fingers against his sweet spot.

"S-Simcoe..." He whines quietly, desperately holding back a scream of pleasure, if only to save his dignity. Simcoe thrusted his fingers in and out of Edmund slowly, but gradually upped his pace. He grinned with delight as Edmund's face contorted with pleasure, his jaw going slack as his mouth hung open. His eyes were closed, relaxed as he simply let his body wallow in the steadily increasing warmth. Tension was building, climbing higher, the pleasure making his fingers ache. He occasionally let out a small whimper or shaking breath, shivering and shuddering from Simcoe's attention to his sweet spot.

"Alright, I think I've teased you enough." Finally, Simcoe tugged his fingers out, thinking Edmund was properly adjusted, and needy enough to take him. His cock was throbbing, dripping pre-cum, needing the warmth and tightness of Edmund around him. The need to satisfy his lust was urgent, before he might lose himself and give Edmund a much rougher treatment than he could handle or deserve. Edmund deserved exactly what he wanted, a gentler, more passionate experience.

"John... I need you..." He pleads with Simcoe, grabbing his wrist and looking up at him. Simcoe realized he hadn't paid any attention to Edmund's length, his eyebrows jumping up as he saw his lover's cock was red and throbbing for attention, almost painfully hard. He frowns, quietly shushing Edmund and doing his best to soothe him as he swiped up the love juices running down Edmund's length, rubbing it into his own length, to prepare himself to slide into his desperate lover.

"Shhhh, alright. I'm going to help with that, sorry I left him alone for so long." He says appeasingly, pressing his tip to Edmund's entrance gently. Edmund let out out a soft whimper of excitement.

"I love you John." He breathed out, his eyes half lidded with lust and need. Simcoe felt his cheeks flush. He felt a prickle of guilt tingle in his head. It pained him now, realizing that he had betrayed Abraham. He cursed himself, knowing Abe would likely find out, oblivious to the fact that he was downstairs, crying. Well, it was too late now. Perhaps, he thought, he could have his cake, and eat it too. Visit Abraham, and still be able to see the Major as well. Now that was an idea. Sneaky and devious, but it was all he wanted. He needed to sate his lust. After what was hardly a small pause, he responded.

"I love you to Edmund." He purred softly, leaning in and kissing his lover on the lips sweetly. Edmund wriggled his hips in excitement, finally John would have him, make him feel loved. Simcoe carefully pressed his tip firmly against Hewlett's entrance, letting out a small gasp as it slipped into Hewlett. Edmund whimpered, his stomach tensing with excitement as he forced himself not to tighten around the Captain. Simcoe growls lowly, allowing Edmund to adjust for a moment before slowly sliding in deeper, inch by inch. Edmund was a whimpering, moaning mess, a slew of noises pouring from his mouth. Simcoe slowly stroked his lover's length, smiling as it twitched in his hand. He held Hewlett's hip with his free hand, feeling his hips rock back and forth, trying to get any friction possible.

"Aww, you need me so badly. I've got you darling, don't worry." He assures Hewlett, grinding his hips into him as he was fully inside. Hewlett whimpers, holding onto Simcoe the only way he could, grabbing the hand that was holding his hip. 

"Yes... Oh god John..." Edmund muttered quietly. He moved his free hand to Simcoe's on his length, gently guiding him to pay more attention to his tip. Simcoe's finger glided against his head, slick with pre-cum. Hewlett moaned shakily at the pleasure slowly overwhelming him. The slow massaging of Simcoe's thumb under his tip to a particular sensitive spot made heat rise in his groin, and his breath hitch. Simcoe had been ever so slowly increasing his pace, his tip gliding slowly across his lover's sweet spot, back and forth. 

"J-John, f-faster please..." He stammered, squirming with need. Simcoe smiled, upping his pace quite a bit. Simcoe bit his lip sharply, feeling his cock throb inside Hewlett as the Major tightened around him reflexively. God- he was so tight, so warm around his aching member. Hewlett could hardly wait much longer. His pace was still far under what he wanted it be.

"I said faster." He begged louder, not a shout, but he would surely snap at the Captain if he didn't do as he asked in a moment. Simcoe blushed at the order, quickly thrusting into Hewlett, pounding against his prostate with a fair amount of accuracy. 

"Y-Yes sir." His breath hitched as heat started pooling more rapidly in his stomach, boiling from the faster pace. Hewlett covered his mouth with his hand, gasping as Simcoe's thumb swiped over his slit, teasing under his tip again. Heat was quickly building now, tension climbing as they were brought closer and closer to their final crescendo. 

Their chests rose and fell in unison, the sounds of pleasure falling from their mouths as heat rose from their passion. Simcoe's hands leapt to Hewlett's waist, gripping him tightly as he felt his climax drawing near. Hewlett was in a similar state, gasping as he felt himself tighten around Simcoe, his own release threatening to explode.

"J-John!" He moans sharply as he suddenly came hard onto his stomach, tightening around Simcoe as he released. Simcoe gasps, his hips stuttering as he came hard inside Hewlett. They shook and shuddered for a moment, Hewlett oddly pleased at the warm sensation of Simcoe's climax inside him. 

"John..." He breathed quietly, sighing as Simcoe pulled out slowly, leaving him feeling empty. Simcoe sighs, adjusting himself and laying down beside Edmund. Hewlett smiled, rolling onto his side and pulling Simcoe close. "My love, that was... Lovely." He chuckles softly, sighing as he nuzzled into him. Simcoe let out a slow, content sigh.

"My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite." He purrs, grinning as he kissed Edmund on the forehead. Hewlett hums in amusement, looking up at Simcoe. He always seemed to know exactly what to say. And in a language he cherished.

"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves, John." He purrs back. He hoped they could be with each other for as long as possible, his heart pulling at his soul. He felt drawn to Simcoe, in an odd way. Silly as it might seem, he cherished him now. The first act of love he had truly experienced had been wonderful. He would hold it dearly to his heart. 

Simcoe felt the same of course, but the prickling thorns of guilt were pulling him away from Hewlett, forcing him to withdraw. He knew Abe would find out. If he somehow didn't know already. He knew Richard had heard the particularly loud moan from Hewlett, of course, there was no way it wasn't heard by everyone in the house. Simcoe sighed. Edmund, hearing his discomfort, gently stroked his arm.

"Something wrong?" He asks quietly, frowning as he saw Simcoe get up and start fumbling with the clothes he had tossed aside earlier. Simcoe quickly thought of an appropriate response. 

"No, not with you... Just that- rather loud moan may have been heard by everyone in the house, and I need to have a chat with everyone in Whitehall to make sure our little secret does not get out." He explains truthfully. He felt like the weasel he had accused Abe of being before he loved him. Lying, cheating. It felt dirty. He felt dirty, for not saying how he truly felt. Guilty. Edmund sighed and nodded.

"Ah- Yes. Before you go, let us discuss business. I hate to do so, so soon after our passion, but the war demands urgency. Especially with the intelligence you gathered. Ah- well... I already said I wanted you to deliver the report to Major André, yes?" He asks, his thoughts a jumble from their recent coitus. "He's in Philadelphia at the moment, if I recall correctly." He yawns sleepily, drained from the pleasure he had shared with Simcoe. The captain smirked.

"You get some rest, sleep the day away, my love. I will take care of everything, darling." He promises, fixing his buttons and getting on his boots. Edmund hummed softly as he closed his eyes.

"Alright..." He trailed off, quickly falling asleep with Simcoe's gentle affirmations. Simcoe smiled at the Major, packing up his papers back in his satchel and tucking it under his arm. Simcoe knew Hewlett was sleeping so soundly, not even a gunshot would wake him. He quietly crept out of the room, so as not to disturb his sleeping companion. He walked down the steps, which let out squeaks of protest under his weight. He sighed. Perhaps he would need to lay off the ale. He thought he would check downstairs for Aberdeen or- He froze as he saw Abraham sitting on the couch, facing him, staring daggers into his soul. Simcoe knew that Abraham had been here the moment he had started suggesting love to Edmund. He had heard everything. Abe's eyes were red, and puffy from crying. He could see tears welling in the poor man's eyes as he laid eyes upon him. Simcoe swallowed, foolishly attempting to mask that he had laid with Hewlett.

"Is something wrong Abraham?" He asks softly, walking steadily closer to him, his voice a higher tone as if he were talking to a child. Abraham's eyes blazed with anger and disgust. He scoffs. 

"Do you really need to ask that Simcoe?" He responds venomously, a growl in his throat. Taking up a high pitch voice, he mocks him. "Instead, I have found its actually impassioned longing. What I'm saying is, I love you Edmund!" Dropping the voice he spat his next response. "Sound familiar?" Hot, angry tears ran down his cheeks, dripping off his chin. Simcoe’s cheeks flushed with burning shame. 

“I-I...” He stammers, swallowing nervously, feeling a knot form in his throat, making it hard to speak. “Y-Yes it does... I...” He struggled to find a way to defend himself. There was no excuse, Abe had heard everything. In desperation, he tried to say something to keep his dignity. 

“You have to know I love you more Abraham...” He whispers softly, walking over and reaching up to wipe away Abe’s tears. Abe growled, grabbing Simcoe's hand and pushing it away violently. He was seething with anger now.

"Do you?! Didn't... Didn't sound like it." He laughs bitterly, wiping his eyes dry with his sleeve. Simcoe frowns, his heart sinking to his stomach. This was the worst feeling. And the worst part, was that he could see himself doing this over and over again to poor Abe. He looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet his lover's eyes.

“I-I’m sorry... I wasn’t thinking...” He glances up at Abe with more expression than normal, looking like a puppy who chewed his master's shoes. Abraham huffs, gritting his teeth.

"Clearly... That much is obvious, John. You were only thinking about yourself and Hewlett!" He huffs loudly, sniffling. Simcoe felt his heart ache as Abe scolded him. Abraham chuckles sadly "And now I know how Mary felt when I..." He leaves it at that, knowing Simcoe will understand what he means. Simcoe bit his tongue, feeling the need to insult himself, if only to lighten the mood. 

“Well... I may have told you to love no other men, but I didn’t say that for myself.” He says in rebuttal, in actuality he was angry with himself. Really it was the worst possible thing he could've said. Abe yells at him angrily, whipping his head over to snap at him.

"And you think that's fair how?!" He asks angrily. Simcoe clenched his hands into fists, anger bubbling up at himself.

“I didn’t say it was fair! That’s just what I said, and I’m angry with myself!” He admits, his expression terrifying and furious, as if he was in the heat of battle. Abraham got closer, shouting in Simcoe's face. 

"How do you think I feel? Hearing that I can't love other men, but you can?!" He growls back, his voice breaking and his face red with anger. "It hurts! And isn't fair to me." He yells with frustration. Simcoe growls, stepping away from Abraham for a second, doing his best to calm his temper. 

“When I said it, I didn’t mean it like that. I meant it regarding to both of us, but I broke my promise. And I can’t really ask you to forgive me.” He says softly. They both started to calm, the heat of the argument simmering down. Abraham still fought back sobs, however.

"I don't think I can forgive you just yet." He says honestly, a quiver in his voice. Simcoe nods in understanding, he expected nothing less. He sighs softly, looking up at Abe again, meeting his gaze.

“I know, but... If I promise future faith to you, is there some way I can make it up to you?” He asks hopefully, swallowing down the nervousness in his throat. He hoped Abe would at least consider his offer. He knew he wouldn't be faithful in the future, but foolishly hoped his gut may be wrong. Abraham sniffles, wiping his eyes again, and trying to calm himself enough to speak more clearly.

"Maybe, you'll really have to work at it." He says honestly. Somehow he felt the need to give Simcoe a chance. He loved him after all, the pain in his heart proved that. Simcoe nods vigorously.

“I will do everything I can to make it up to you. I’ll support your family, do favors, protect you, everything I can. I promise.” He blurted, desperate to keep Abraham with him. He hated himself for doing this, for being the lustful whore he was. Desperate to leech love from his partners. Abe sighs sadly, starting to calm down. The promise of support from Simcoe was certainly an incentive to keep him around. He did like the idea of being doted on.

"I believe you." He was oddly calm now, not angry, but sort of numb. Simcoe smiles sadly, gingerly getting closer and opening his arms for a hug. 

“I’m sorry I hurt you." He says softly, giving him a warm smile. Abraham surprisingly embraces the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Simcoe. Simcoe sighed with relief. Feeling his lover's arms around him again made him feel secure, like nothing bad could ever happen.

"I accept your apology, but I can't forgive you just yet." He says softly, looking up at his lover with a somber expression. Simcoe's heart panged again. He sighs sadly, of course knowing that this was fair. He nods in understanding. 

“That’s fair. I’m guessing I don’t deserve a kiss at the moment.” The Captain sighs, pulling away after a brief moment. Abe ponders this for a second, then leans up and gives Simcoe a soft kiss on the lips. Simcoe looked surprised, looking down at Abraham, deep in thought. Abe smiles slightly.

"Just because you don't deserve one, doesn't mean I'm not going to give you one." He says, almost in a whisper, giving Simcoe another little peck on the cheek. Simcoe felt a blush rise on his cheeks. Finally they had both calmed down enough to relax, and talk casually. Simcoe's thoughts quickly jumped back to Richard in his room. He looks to Abe.

"I'll be right back, I need to have a friendly chat with your father..." He explains, hardly giving Abraham a chance to respond before heading back up the stairs to Richard's room. He knocks, and waits for a response. Richard simply opened the door. 

"Yes?" He asks, looking a tad annoyed. Simcoe swallowed, clearing his throat.

"Any commotion you heard, I would appreciate it if you simply turned the other cheek to it." He says quickly, in a bit of a hurry to get going. Richard raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to explain what exactly the 'commotion' I heard, was?" He asks, suggesting the obvious, of course. Simcoe sighs. 

"Abraham and I had a little disagreement, nothing serious." He explains, attempting to avoid talking about the moan Richard likely heard from Hewlett. Richard scoffs.

"And the sounds I heard from Hewlett's study?" He asks. Simcoe gulped, studying Richard's face carefully. He wasn't sure if he should be honest, lie, or avoid the question entirely.

"Nothing, sir. Nothing you should concern yourself with. If you hear the same commotion again, you may intervene." He says softly. Richard gave him an unreadable look, and sighed, turning back in his room to sit down at his desk.

"You can expect that I will. See that you don't make the 'commotion' again." He says, going back to his desk. Simcoe nods, wondering if Richard was agreeing to the proposal. He assumed so, and turned, walking back down the steps. He sighed as the stairs yet again protested under his weight. He walked up to the front door, looking back at Abe as he walked up behind him. He gave pause, wondering if Abraham was going to say something in farewell.

"I love you John... How long will you be gone?" He asks, wringing his hands together. Simcoe smiles at Abe warmly, doing the math in his head.

"I love you too- About 2 weeks. A week to get there, a week to get back Should everything run smoothly." He says confidently. Abraham grinned, two weeks was a while, but he would gladly wait for his lover.

"Such a long time..." He chuckles softly. Simcoe smiles, stepping up to Abraham and planting a small kiss on his forehead. Abraham let out a satisfied hum as Simcoe lowered his attention, and kissed him again on the lips. They held that position for a tender moment before pulling away.

"It won't be long at all. I promise. I will see you, and hold you to my chest so tight you will hear my heart beating for you." He purrs, promising he would be back with Abe as soon as possible. Abraham smiles, watching Simcoe open the front door and step through it. Simcoe left it at that, heading to his horse, and untying her. He packed his satchel away, and quickly straddled his horse, taking up the reigns in a swift and fluid motion. 

"Off to Philadelphia." He muttered to himself, sighing as he urged his horse onward, trotting down the road at first, and then going up to a canter. He would urge his horse to move quickly. They would rest each night, of course. 20 or so miles a day shouldn't be a problem. He listened to his horses hooves pounding into the dirt, smiling at the power behind them. He would deliver his intelligence to Major André, and do his duty. After all, he was a British captain.


	3. Tempting Little Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simcoe is on his way to Philadelphia, riding to deliver a dispatch for Major André as a temporary courier. Unfortunately, some are after the information he carries, in the blind hope it may be something important. Simcoe may have a tricky time convincing the enemy he knows nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, things will happen out of order, with different characters, in different situations, and jumbled all over the place. This story is for fun, obviously, so please don't judge me too hard. :)

Simcoe admired the scenery as he rode, the trees going by as he trotted his horse down the path. Sunlight filtered through the branches above, streaks of gold lighting the forest. He almost wanted to stop and admire the landscape flourishing around him. He liked nature. It was calm, and peaceful. In the morning light, the forest was slowly awakening. Sparrows chittered and chatted amongst themselves, gossiping loudly. Bluejays cawed and flitted into bushes, always preening and fluffing their azure feathers. The occasional crow complained loudly, startling his thoughts away from the scenery. The forest was peaceful, but busy with life. 

He smiled, thinking back on his lovers, Hewlett and Abraham. He felt bad that he had lied to both of them, and been caught doing so to Abe. But, the lures of love were too much, keeping his spirits high. He knew he may not be able to keep a relationship with both of them, not without causing a lot of trouble for himself. He hummed Rule Britannia to take his thoughts away from his troubles, singing away softly. His voice was hardly heard over the beat of his horse's hooves, and the constant conversation of the forest.

His thoughts suddenly jumped as a snake slithered onto the path in front of them. His horse brayed in alarm, suddenly rearing back in fear. Simcoe yelped as he fell from the saddle, landing in the dirt with a thump. He yelled as his horse stepped back, its hoof pressing on his ankle sharply. Fiery pain shot through the joint, and he gritted his teeth, watching his horse dart off, still startled. He groans in frustration. This would hardly be a long setback, but his ankle would be hard to walk on. Thankfully he wasn't traveling by foot. Of course, he needed to get his horse back. Unfortunately, fate had other plans for him.

Rustling of leaves startled Simcoe from his thoughts, and he turned his head in the direction of the noise. His heart sank as his eyes met boots. His gaze traveled up to see the large imposing figure of Robert Rogers. Shite. Rogers eyes twinkled, holding up Simcoe's pistol.

"Aye, ye fell for the oldest trick in the book, boy." He laughs heartily, cocking the pistol and pointing it at Simcoe. The captain swallowed nervously, his brow furrowing. This damned man had ambushed him, and for what?

"Hardly seems like an old trick. Startling a man's horse..." He scooted away from the snake as it slithered closer to him. His ankle pinched with pain at the slight pressure on it, and he avoided touching it to the ground. Rogers laughs, watching it harmlessly slither away.

"Old trick or not, the snake is harmless." He smirks, laughing softly. "Ye should have seen yer face. It was priceless!" He sighs. "Anyway, I'm going to need some information from you. Seems more valuable than gold these days." He says thoughtfully. Simcoe growled, glaring at the older man.

"And betray my country? You must think me a fool." He spat defiantly, gritting his teeth. He would never bow to someone like him, a mercenary. Rogers grinned deviously, amused by Simcoe's anger.

"Aye... I think a little gentle persuasion will make an honest man of ye." He says, eyeing Simcoe carefully. Simcoe wished he had the reflexes of a cobra, so he might be able to slash the man's throat with his bayonet before he had the chance to pull the trigger. Anger seethed in the Captain, and he snarled at him.

"What are you going to do to me? Tie me to some tree? Hide me in a cellar?!” He yells angrily, his glacial eyes blazing with a furious passion. Rogers laughs softly at first, and it steadily got louder and more hearty. He sighed after a moment, still grinning. 

"That's what yer going to find out soon enough." He suddenly flipped the gun in his hand, holding the barrel of the gun firmly. Simcoe barely had time to react before he was suddenly struck hard with the butt of the pistol. His world suddenly went dark, the deafening silence filling his ears.

***

Simcoe groggily blinked awake, not aware he was conscious for a moment as he stared at the floor in front of him. His ears were ringing, and his vision was spotty. He swallowed, starting to regain full consciousness, his awareness increasing. First his eyes focused on his knees, slowly starting to realize he was sitting. He shifted in the chair, or at least tried to. Adrenaline made him jolt awake at the realization that he was tied down to a chair. His surroundings were unfamiliar, a cabin of some sort. Likely abandoned a long time ago. He pulled futilely at his restraints, the coarse rope rubbing against his skin. With a shudder he realized his overcoat had been removed, leaving him in the neutral colors of his shirt. He cursed under his breath, looking around the dark room, illuminated only with candles. The sound of boots shuffling across the floor made him snap his attention to the left. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw Rogers. That's right, he remembered, he was being held captive... How fun.

Rogers slowly walked over to him, smiling slightly as he saw he was awake. Simcoe noticed the feeling of dried blood, stiff in his hair and on his skin as he turned his head to follow Rogers.

"Ah good, yer awake. Thought I might have whacked ye a little too hard." He laughs softly, walking over to a table he had set up nearby. Simcoe could see his satchel on it, along with his pistol and bayonet. He couldn't quite make out what the other things on the table were, the dim light making it difficult to see. Simcoe glared at the large man, not giving him the satisfaction of a response. Rogers hums, holding up his dispatch, meant for Major André. "This little tidbit of information is interesting isn't it? It's only a wee bit, but, hopefully you'll tell me more. You will, won't you boy?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. Simcoe simply scoffed, keeping his mouth shut. His head was still pounding from the impact he had endured. Rogers shook his head, setting the paper down and picking up Simcoe's bayonet. Simcoe felt his heart leap to his throat.

"Aye, I wouldn't want to hurt ye, much... I can't let ye go until I know exactly what you have locked up in that head of yours." He growls, turning Simcoe's bayonet in his hands. Simcoe watched the metal gleam in the light. He gritted his teeth angrily.

"I will not be broken by your threats." He hissed. Rogers smirks, a gleam in his eye as he walked closer and tested the sharpness of the bayonet, pressing his fingertip against the blade. He grinned as he pulled his finger away from it quickly, surprised with how well maintained it was. "Ye take good care of her, keeping her sharp." He comments with amusement. Simcoe scowled at Rogers with a bitter stare.

"Everyone should take care of their weapons, you never know when you may need them." He says bluntly, obviously hinting that he wished he could hurt Rogers. He pulled at his restraints again, his muscles tensing visibly. Rogers glances at his arms, sighing. He wasn't sure why Simcoe was bothering with trying to escape.

"Don't bother, I've got ye tied down like a rat in a trap." He growls darkly. Simcoe spat at Rogers, feeling his stomach sink with dissatisfaction as it dribbled down his chin. Rogers glared at Simcoe, reaching to the table, and grabbing a handful of something from a bowl. Simcoe listened, hearing the substance crunch and crackle in his hand, almost like coarse sand. The Captain swallowed with uncertainty, watching Rogers hold the bayonet with one hand, and the handful of- something- in the other. 

"What are you planning on doing to me?" Simcoe demanded an answer, his brow furrowed with anger. Rogers laughs, waving the bayonet around, Simcoe followed it with his eyes nervously.

"I'm wondering where this little piece of paper, was being flown to." He gestures to Simcoe's dispatch on the table. Simcoe glances at the paper, before fixing his eyes back on Rogers. He stared deep into his eyes, truly it was hard to tell what color they were, they could be grey, or green- Perhaps hazel. In any case, he found it hard to read his eyes in the dim light. The candlelight flickered, casting hazy shadows on his surroundings. Simcoe wet his lips with his tongue before speaking. 

"What makes you think I'll tell you my correspondence?" He growls, baring his teeth. Roger's raised an eyebrow, eyeing the bayonet in his hands and decisively putting it back on the table unceremoniously, almost tossing it. Simcoe clenched his jaw at the mistreatment of his blade, watching as Rogers also put back the sand-like substance, which he could now see was white in color. His heart sank. It was salt. He picked up something from the table that had been hidden by his satchel. His skin prickled with unease as he saw a riding crop, grasped tightly in his hand. He couldn't be serious, Simcoe thought, as if a riding crop would bring him more pain than salt rubbed in a wound. Rogers smirked at him.

"Well I figure a lady- such as yerself... Might faint at the sight of blood. Just a wee bit of pain could make ye squeal." He laughs heartily. Simcoe's expression twisted with fiery anger at the insult. He wanted to spit at him again, but his mouth was parched, drier than the salt Rogers had planned to use.

"I'm not telling you, regardless. I am not a traitor to the crown!" He hisses. Rogers rolled his eyes, tapping the riding crop against his hand. 

"See, now that's not the kind of answer I like to hear." He growls, suddenly whipping the crop across his cheek. It whistled through the air sharply before hitting his cheek with a sharp snap. Simcoe gritted his teeth at the searing pain, but no noise left his throat. He did not dare let himself show weakness. Rogers raised an eyebrow, and chuckled mockingly. "Ah, so ye aren't a woman. Tougher than that, eh?" He laughs deeply, and lets out a sigh. Simcoe snarled at him, jerking his body forward as he lashed out with a yell.

"Hit me again why don't you!? You'll see how much I can take! I doubt you'll reach my limit!" He growled angrily, his teeth shining in the candlelight. Rogers scoffs, shaking his head as he unbuttoned Simcoe's shirt and left his chest bare. Simcoe lowered his gaze, avoiding the larger man's stare. His stomach sank with dread as he felt his heart flutter with excitement, and a familiar heat building in his stomach. He could hardly believe his body's reaction. This was not a good time to become aroused. Rogers was oblivious to Simcoe's arousal, taking the riding crop back into his hand. Simcoe watched Rogers raise the riding crop, and bring it down swiftly onto his bare chest. The pain that seared into his peck was oddly sweet, sending a ripple of heat down to his cock. A shiver went up his back immediately, his mouth slack as his eyes fell shut. A moan fell from his lips without his consent, his cock twitching from the stinging on his chest. Simcoe swallowed nervously, looking up at Rogers after a moment. He almost laughed at the shocked and disgusted expression plastered on the older man's face. Rogers folded his arms, studying Simcoe for a long few moments. Simcoe swallowed, holding Rogers gaze as he walked closer.

"I have a feeling rubbing salt into a wound, might get yer rocks off more than I have already..." He groans softly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Simcoe looks down at his knees with a bit of shame, swallowing the lump in his throat. His length twitched again, urging him to satisfy his lust. He felt out of control, but in a way, it was freeing. He could blame his lust on instincts, rather than personal choice. Rogers paced the room for a moment. "I don't want to touch ye... I may just let ye go... Not worth my time." He scoffs, shaking his head as he leaned against the table. Simcoe bit the inside of his lip.

"Perhaps... Embracing the new circumstances would be your best option?" He proposes. Rogers laughs, scrutinizing Simcoe's face. He quickly realized the Captain was being serious, his brow furrowing.

"Boy, I don't even know if the information you have is worth the trouble, seems it would be more trouble for me than you..." He says quietly. Simcoe had to admit, he made a very good point. In all honesty, what he knew wasn't likely worth his time. But, Rogers didn't know that. He smirks, sitting up confidently.

"Maybe. But what if I have a very important secret? Meant to be delivered to Philadelphia?" He asks, giving him a tease. Rogers glares at Simcoe again, sighing. He didn't really want to go through with this, however tempted he was to get the information he wanted. Simcoe could see his hesitation. "What is your opinion on sodomy, Rogers?" He asks softly. Rogers clenches his jaw, offended that the captain possibly thought him a sodomite.

"It's unnatural. The law, and the lord, say it is wrong. Who am I to question that?" He asks, seeming very sure of his decision. Simcoe scoffs lightly, clenching his hands into fists again. An odd response, he thought. 

"And so your decision on the matter has been decided by others, long before you?" He challenges. Rogers looked to Simcoe with surprise, like he had flipped a switch on understanding. He still seemed doubtful though, studying Simcoe's neutral expression. Everything had calmed down, and they seemed more at ease. Rogers sighs.

"And I'm supposed to be listening to the person who's tied to a chair?" He laughs softly. Simcoe even lets out a chuckle at this, doing his best to hold back a smile. 

"Well, you don't really have a choice but to hear me out. Men are better, you know." He says softly, biting his lip. Rogers raised an eyebrow with uncertainty, almost waiting for him to continue. Simcoe laughs softly, his voice dropping to a low, husky growl. "They're tighter, warmer, and the bliss of hearing a man moan your name is delicious." He purrs, his breathing deep, trying to soothe his lust by relaxing. It didn't seem to be working. Rogers gulps, he was curious, sure, but everything that he was ever taught, and told, very clearly showed him this was wrong. Well, if they were going to do this, it was going to be by his rules. That, he would make sure.

"Aye... If we do this, you're playing by my rules, boy. Do I make myself clear?" He asks, watching Simcoe carefully. Simcoe nods subtly.

"Like glass." He smiles slightly, watching Rogers roll his eyes and continue speaking. He scratches at his beard a bit as he spoke.

"Alright. First, when I untie ye, ye aren't going to run, or scream. Second, I am going to be the dominant one boy, I do not want ye behind me. Third, when I tell ye to do something, you do it. If ye don't, you're going to be disappointed. Got it?" He asks, stepping around Simcoe to the back of the chair. Simcoe nods, his heart pounding in excitement and anticipation. Rogers swiftly unties Simcoe, the ropes falling away as Simcoe puffed out his chest and stretched his legs. He sighs with relief, standing up and rubbing where the ropes had been just a moment before. His ankle ached painfully, and he tried to keep as much weight off of it as possible. Rogers circled around Simcoe, standing by the table. Simcoe thought for a moment, sliding off his shirt and tossing it aside. Rogers looked like he wanted to avert his gaze, his face neutral as his eyes shifted over him. 

"I assume you'll be treating me like a woman then?" Simcoe asks softly, giving Rogers a smirk. The larger man scoffs, unamused as he moved some things aside on the table, giving Simcoe room to lean on it.

"Aye... But I figure you'll tell me more, if you really enjoy yourself..." He says softly, getting a little closer to Simcoe and sort of reaching for his waist. Simcoe felt his cock twitch as Rogers hands were finally upon him, warm, and firm. He would do anything to just have Rogers squeeze him, to make him feel more. Rogers slid his hands up Simcoe's sides to his chest, his hands showing hesitation with how light they grazed over his skin. Simcoe laughs softly.

"You're hesitating. Hesitation is- AH!" He cut himself off with a sharp yelp as Rogers suddenly pinched his nipples and started kissing the back of his neck. The sensitive nubs firmed up from his touch, Robert smirking as he heard quiet whimpers and moans fall from his partner's lips. Pleasure tingled down to Simcoe's groin, his length starting to throb with need. Rogers pressed himself against Simcoe, his arousal pushing against his thigh. Simcoe blushes furiously, quickly realizing he may be in over his head with just how large he was. He let out another deep moan as Rogers nipped his ear, squeezing his hips firmly. God this was already unbearable, Rogers was just going to go slow until he begged for mercy. Certainly a new kind of torture he wasn't sure he could endure for long. 

"Don't insult me boy. Lean over the table there." He instructed. Simcoe did as he was told, walking the few steps to the table and leaning over it, his palms pressed flush against the wood, his length also pressed up against the edge of the table. The Captain glanced at his belongings on the table. His bayonet shimmered in the candlelight temptingly. He drifted his gaze away from it, in favor of enjoying Rogers pleasure. He didn't want to escape, this was too tempting, and he needed this so badly. Roger's hands found his breeches, swiftly slipping them off, as if they were meaningless. He let them gather at his ankles, not bothering to fully take them off. Simcoe felt his cheeks and ears flush with heat as Rogers grabbed his hips and rutted his clothed member against his bare ass. He could feel Roger's want growing as the larger man pressed himself more roughly against him. He could tell Rogers had gotten used to the idea that he was making love to a man. Well- perhaps not making love, so much as just fucking. Simcoe found himself bucking against the table with need, desperately wanting friction against his aching member. Tension was already coiling in his stomach. Rogers squeezed Simcoe's hips with an eagle like grip, forcing him to halt his movements. Simcoe whimpered as his cock twitched with need. Rogers tsks, making Simcoe squirm pitifully.

"Ah ah ah, I can't have ye popping early on me." He purred huskily, leaning into Simcoe's ear and nipping it again, sending a tingle of heat to the smaller man's length. Rogers brought three fingers up to Simcoe's mouth. The Captain hardly gave pause, desperate to keep things moving along. He took Rogers fingers into his mouth eagerly, his lips and tongue gliding over them smoothly. Rogers hummed in approval, continuing to buck against Simcoe. The Captain mewled softly, curling his tongue around the fingers in his mouth. Lewdly, he pictured them as something he imagined was much larger, lurching his head forward to take them in deeper. His tongue squished against them, saliva pooling in his mouth as he worked his lips around them. Rogers laughs softly, allowing Simcoe to do this for a few more moments. This was torture for Simcoe, who was growing impatient as he felt Rogers wiggle his fingers a little. Finally, he pulled his fingers out, saliva dripping down Simcoe's chin. The Captain knew he must've looked ridiculous, completely exposed, bending over a table, spit dripping down his chin and onto the wood. 

"P-please..." He begs softly. Rogers smirks, biting his lip as brought his fingers to Simcoe's entrance. 

"So needy, yer like a woman, trembling and begging for me. How much do you really need me, eh?" He asks teasingly, circling a single finger around Simcoe's tight hole. Simcoe wriggles his hips side to side, his cock twitching with need. 

"I-I need you more than I n-need air." He responds shakily, looking back at Rogers. Rogers gives Simcoe a sly smirk as he pressed his finger against his entrance, but not enough to slip in. Simcoe rocked his hips back, trying to force Rogers inside. It was a new want, to be able to know what it felt like. Rogers growls, giving Simcoe's ass a firm smack with frustration, very clearly telling him not to do that. Simcoe let out a girlish whimper, a bolt of heat going to his member at the pain. Rogers smirks, finally sliding a finger into Simcoe. The Captain gasps slightly at the new and intense feeling. Having never been entered before, this was incredibly uncomfortable. But a new, and inviting temptation was awakened now. His lust deepened, starting a new fire deep inside him. 

"Ah! R-Rogers!" He whined, trying to urge Rogers to do more. His silent lust was now rising uproariously, driving him to want more, to get more. Rogers laughs softly, watching the Captain squirm with delight. He slid his finger in up to his knuckle, grinning deviously at the noises he managed to drive from Simcoe, rather sweet and high pitched. He curled his finger inside the smaller man, taking pleasure at the much louder yelp of ecstasy. Simcoe gripped the table, or at least tried to, digging his nails into it.

"P-Please! R-Right there!" He begs loudly, tightening around Roger's finger as it pressed against his prostate. Rogers bites his lip, his cock twitching with interest as Simcoe writhed from his touch. He circled his finger around the spot, his cock throbbing at the unceasing moans from Simcoe. 

"Oh I'll be rubbing right there alright." He assures the smaller man, grinning as he slowly added a second finger, knowing he would need to slowly work Simcoe open if he was to enter him without hurting him too much. Simcoe cried out in pleasure and desperation as Rogers curled his fingers against his sweet spot, making pleasure flow straight to his throbbing member. He felt hot precum dripping down his length onto the table, his breath hitching as Rogers scissored his fingers open and shut, over and over again. The fiery heat pooling in his abdomen was growing unbearably hot. He already wanted to come from the constant attention and teasing, but he would try to hold it in.

"Ro-Robert please..." He begs again, his voice deep and ragged with lust. He wanted to keep a shred of his dignity, instead of pleading for Rogers to hurry up and fuck him. He knew that would be a bad decision, with how big he imagined Rogers was. Rogers laughs softly.

"I've never seen anyone so desperate for attention. Especially not for treatment from me. I suppose it's my lucky day, eh Simcoe?" He chortled, slowly adding a third finger. Simcoe gasps, gritting his teeth a little at the stretch. He realized what a bad idea it was to go from nothing, to huge, having never taken anything inside him before. But at this point, he didn't care. All he wanted was Rogers cock buried deep inside him, throbbing and warm. For the moment, he was content with the sweet pleasure and pain, making his whole body ache and tremble with want and need. His fingers ached, wanting to grab onto something and squeeze it tightly. He tightened around Rogers fingers, taking him eagerly. 

"Y-yes..." He whimpered out, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He was beyond desperate now, his leaking member painfully hard, swollen and red. He needed release, and he needed it immediately. He looked back at Rogers, who had seemed so patient with how he was handling him. In actuality, Rogers was just as indisposed as Simcoe was, holding back his ragged breathing and animalistic moans. He wanted release just as bad as Simcoe did. The Captain could see it in the man's eyes, the unbridled lust was taking him over too. It would only be a moment before that want would be satisfied. "F-Fuck me." Simcoe demanded, his voice low and husky. Rogers growls deeply, pulling his fingers out and swiping up the precum Simcoe had been leaking. He used this to lube up his cock, using his free hand to push Simcoe down onto the table roughly. The Captain let out a surprised yelp, his face and chest pressed against the wood. The larger man growled deeply, pressing his hand firmly against Simcoe's back.

"You don't get to boss me around, boy. You don't get anything unless I want to give it to you." He growls deeply, his breath hot on the smaller man's neck. Roger's fought back his lust for a moment more, pressing his tip to the smaller man's entrance, but not pressing in quite yet. He kept pressure against him, making Simcoe squirm with need. Rogers reached up to Simcoe's hair, giving it a slow pull, wanting to feel more in control. The Captain let out a low groan, heat tingled down to his cock as Rogers pulled his hair. The older man paused, and laughed slightly, shaking his head. "You are an odd man... Alright, you've waited long enough." He purrs soothingly in the Captain's ear. Simcoe's heart raced as Rogers slowly pushed his tip into him. Simcoe gritted his teeth, surprised at just how large he was. The pain was hot and intense, but not in unbearable sense. He was thankful that Rogers gave him some time to adjust, feeling the pain start to soothe, and give way to a warmer, more pleasurable feeling. 

"R-Rogers... A-Ahhh..." He moaned quietly, trying to urge the larger man to push in further. After a long moment, Rogers slid the rest of the way in with surprising gentleness. Simcoe whimpered pitifully, squirming with desperation. He wanted all of him, he needed Rogers to pound into him with all the speed he could manage. Rogers growls deeply at how tight Simcoe was around him. He wanted to pound into Simcoe as fast as he could, soak in his warmth and feel him squirm and tremble around him. He had to admit that men certainly seemed better. He took pride in the fact that he could make Simcoe writhe with euphoria and bliss. Simcoe was right, this sin was sweet... Delicious. 

"You want me to fuck you, boy?" He growls huskily in his ear, making the Captain shiver with delight, and tighten around him. Simcoe nodded breathlessly, moaning louder as his hair was pulled. A low rumbling moan escaped Rogers throat as he started to thrust into Simcoe. He quickly found a fast rhythm, closing his eyes and enjoying the sounds he drove out from Simcoe. The Captain squirmed, bucking his hips back into Rogers as he was mercilessly pounded into. A desire rose, more risqué and rough than the fiery lust building in his stomach. He blurted out his request, paying no regard to Rogers demand from earlier.

"Ch-Choke me!" He huffed between a few moans. Roger's growled, gladly reaching to Simcoe's neck with one hand and wrapping his fingers around his throat. He squeezed firmly, but not hard enough to prevent Simcoe from breathing. Simcoe whimpered at the sensation, something about the blood flow restricted from his head made his climax come closer. Rogers growls fiercely. 

"You like that you little slut? You like me roughing you up like this?" He groaned deeply into Simcoe's ear. Simcoe could barely manage a response, the euphoria quickly approaching was making his mind foggy, and his stomach tense. Rogers was just as close, with how tight Simcoe was, and how aroused he had become from mercilessly teasing Simcoe. It was like a drug, and he was addicted. He wanted to hear Simcoe moan his name again. "Say my name you stubborn bastard!" He demands, his cock throbbing. Rogers whimpers as Simcoe momentarily squeezed tighter, making another bolt of tension jolt down to his length. He was so unbearably close, he could feel the tension coiling and turning, still just out of reach.

"Rogers!" Simcoe screamed in pleasure, suddenly feeling himself get closer as Rogers rolled his hips into his sweet spot. A burning heat suddenly exploded, making him come hard onto the table. He choked out a moan, gasping. Rogers grunted, grabbing Simcoe's hips and slamming into him, finally finishing himself off with a few quick thrusts. They heaved out a few labored breaths together, basking in the afterglow. Rogers pulled out gently, leaving Simcoe feeling empty and cold. He shivered at the sensation, immediately missing the fullness he felt from Rogers cock. Rogers sighs, pulling his pants back up as Simcoe stooped down to grab at his.

"Alright, ye were going to tell me what information ye know?" He asks demandingly. Simcoe paused in the middle of the action, looking up at Rogers. That's right, he remembered, he had made a promise. He sighs, biting his tongue.

"Right... About that. My dispatch is meant for Major John André. Major Hewlett and I are unsure of the items in question, so my job is to inform him, and see if he knows anything that we may not know. An informative journey." He states simply. Rogers bit his lip, chewing it idly as he mulled over what he had been told. It was certainly not the juicy information he had been hoping for. He sighs, watching Simcoe get dressed, and grab his redcoat from the table, along with his weapons. Simcoe had no intention of using them on Rogers, and that much he made clear by quickly holstering his pistol and tucking his bayonet in its rightful place. Rodgers groans. 

"Aye... Well, I suppose this may be the last time we see each other. Though, I hope it isn't." He smirks, giving Simcoe a playful wink. Simcoe watched Rogers curtly leave the cabin. Guilt. It burned deep in his mind and his soul, branding him. A weasel, like the one he had blamed Abraham to be. How the tables have turned, he thought, gathering up his satchel and anything else left on the table that was of use to him. There was hardly much. Rogers had helped himself to his rations. Wonderful. Robbed not only of his dignity, but his food as well. 

"What a gentleman..." He muttered to himself quietly. He wished Rogers would have stayed around longer so he could've given him a piece of his mind. He headed out of the small cabin, surprised at how nice it seemed from the outside. Must've been recently abandoned. It was a shame it was a week and a half away from home. He walked over to his horse, which Rogers was nice enough to leave hitched. At least the mercenary hadn't robbed him of his precious steed. 

The sun was going down, he noticed, as he quickly straddled his horse. His ankle was an annoyance, but he did his best to ignore it. The smell of night was approaching, and the gossip of the forest would change with it. He hoped that the creatures of the night weren't talking about him, whispering secrets of his betrayal, and his deception. He could feel the burning gaze of judgement upon him now. It scorched his mind, making it hard to think of anything else. Sex, seemed to stave off this guilt, for the moments he partook in it. He would have to quench the burn again soon.


	4. A Message Delivered, A Package Received

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simcoe heads to Philadelphia to deliver his message to Major André at last. His mission complete, he heads back to Setauket. But on the way back, he comes across a very unfortunate scene. Thankfully, Simcoe is there to help the poor unfortunate soul. 
> 
> And afterward, he partakes in a rather shameful act by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should mention that this is based off a role-play I did with a friend, one of those endless stories kind of deals. But then I realized in the middle off the scene that they had met before the Battle of Setauket, which is when this story takes place. (Roughly) So they do actually know each other, and therefor the original smut-plot of the chapter doesn't work the way I wanted it to. However, I found a way around it, so no worries!
> 
> *** = Time skip  
> \- = Enter/Exit dream

The gossip of the forest had disappeared as he rode into the city. Philadelphia was a much larger city than he was used to, with paved roads and street lamps. It made Simcoe a little uneasy if he was being honest. Rumors spread even faster in the crowded hustle and bustle of city life. He shook himself off, the harsh sound of his horses hooves on brick roads made it harder to think. Simcoe was relieved as he finally made it to Major John André's home. It was a grand place, elegant, already giving him the impression that this man would be one of two things; pompous and insufferable, or, elegant and reserved, perhaps a bit of an artist. Either way, he would greet the Major with respect. Someone with such a high rank must have it for a reason. Besides, as the head of intelligence, he must have a delicate touch.

He hitched his horse in front of André's home, sighing at the fact that he didn't have anything to feed her. He pats her on the nose, and takes his satchel off Anna, tucking it under his arm as he walked toward the front door. Already he could tell this would be interesting, he could feel it in his gut. He stepped up to the door, knocking on it firmly. To his complete surprise, Abigail opened the door for him. He smiles at her, nonetheless.

"Abigail, what a pleasant surprise." He chimes, walking in as she stepped aside to let him by. She seemed just as surprised to see Simcoe, looking up at him with a subtly bewildered expression. Finding her wits again, she clasped her hands together.

"It's good to see you, Captain." She says softly, a small hint of joy in her voice, though Simcoe could tell it was faked. "The Major will be down to see you soon." She says softly, dismissing herself to tend to other chores. The Captain chewed the inside of his lip, walking into the parlor and exploring the elegant home. He was impressed with the gadgets spread out around the rooms, along with the books, and the general decorations. He wondered what inventor had designed such odd spectacles, and an incredibly strange looking instrument. Well- that was what he assumed it was. It was certainly like nothing he had ever seen before. André must be just as intriguing, he thought to himself. It would be fun to meet such a new personality, nothing like what Setauket could generate. He turned his head as he heard footsteps on the wooden floor, his gait had elegantly long strides. Simcoe simply turned toward the noise, waiting for the Major to appear before him. 

A rather tall man stepped into the parlor. Immediately Simcoe's gaze drifted to the elegant blonde braid flowing over his right shoulder, and then to the rest of him. He had a thin, willowy build. Simcoe almost smiled. Somehow he had expected this man to carry himself like a lady. But, as he walked closer, Simcoe could see that he was simply a very charming man, not feminine in any way. Aside from the alluring charm that radiated off him in waves. André smiled slightly at Simcoe, walking up to him to greet him politely.

"Captain, a pleasure to meet-" He paused all of the sudden, his gaze drifting down, away from Simcoe's eyes. Simcoe seemed confused, wondering if he had an unfortunately timed boner, until the Major spoke up again. "What on earth happened to your neck? It's bruised to high heaven..." He asks, his brow furrowed with worry. Simcoe reached up to his neck, feeling it was a little tender. He suddenly realized it must have been bruised from Rogers choking him while they were being intimate. Simcoe clears his throat, lowering his hand back down to his side.

"Nothing of concern. I crossed paths with Robert Rogers. Just my luck I suppose. He nearly managed to kill me, but I slipped away." He explains, lying through his teeth. Thankfully, Andre seemed to buy it, having been biased about Rogers from the start. The Major groans.

"Of course it was Rogers..." He mutters under his breath. "I'll deal with him later, for now... I'm more concerned with what you have in that satchel, Captain Simcoe. Ah- where are my manners? I'm Major John André, but I'm sure you already knew that." He nods to Simcoe politely. The Captain nods, holding up his satchel and walking over to a nearby table to take out what he had brought with him.

"No trouble Major. I brought you a report, since Major Hewlett's courier was sick, and he saw me fit to deliver this, since I came across the information myself." He explains, taking out the report and putting it on the table, along with one of the items detailed in the report. The vial of clear, foul smelling liquid. André glanced at the vial as he picked up the report, reading through it with interest. He tilted his head as he read it, glancing at the vial of clear fluid with renewed curiosity.

"Hm... Well... These items are actually quite intriguing. Especially in the arrangement you found them in. They're all ways one can conceal messages. Eggs, with an alum, vinegar solution. And this clear liquid is likely the solution, or reagent for some form of invisible ink. Alchemy can often be mistaken for magic. But, we mustn't let the wool be pulled over our eyes. Isn't that right?" He gives the Captain a slight smile, waiting patiently for a response. Simcoe nods, smiling as he wondered how many secrets he could unfold, now that he knew what could be hidden. 

"Precisely. And we have the men in holding, the ones who smuggled the goods." He adds, watching Andre uncork the vial of liquid, and sniff it. He wrinkles his nose in disgust, pulling the tube away from his nose. Simcoe smiles with amusement, that was his exact reaction when he had sniffed the liquid upon its discovery. 

"It's definitely what I think it is..." André says softly, putting the cork back in and setting the vial aside. He suddenly realized what Simcoe said, and added: "Ah- Very good, have those men questioned, I want to know who they were smuggling for." He responds curtly, tucking the vial away in a drawer. Simcoe nods, this was turning out to be a simple, and formal interaction. That was fine with him, he wanted to get back to his lovers.

"Yes sir. And may I request that before I return home, I receive some rations for myself and my horse? Rogers also robbed me of my food, besides my dignity." He says softly, rubbing his neck as if to insinuate his point. André sighs, even the mention of Rogers was enough to make him upset.

"Yes, that can be provided quite easily. If you wish, I can provide you with a bit of coin, to buy what you like from the store." He says softly, walking over to a different drawer and pulling out a small coin purse. Simcoe was surprised at the Major's kindness.

"Major, you are too kind. But if you insist." He smiles as the bag was given to him gingerly, and he took it graciously. Andre hums softly.

"Oh it's no trouble Captain. A bit of kindness goes a long way." He nods to Simcoe, before taking the report and tucking it away with some other papers. "You're dismissed- Ah! Wait... In light of the items confiscated near Setauket, I want a list of possible spies from Major Hewlett." He smiles. Simcoe nods, turning to leave.

"I will see it done Major, you'll have the report in a couple weeks, likely by Hewlett's designated courier, he will have recovered by then." He explains, pausing at the door to wait for a response. André smiles, almost smirking, and Simcoe couldn't help but wonder why.

"Wonderful, I will look forward to that." He grins, nodding to Simcoe as if to say goodbye. Simcoe nods back, turning to leave the home. He had to admit, had the Major been a Molly, or even had the chance of being one, he would have jumped on the chance to corrupt him. 

***

Simcoe sighs softly in the open forest. No more stuffy, dirty, city air. He welcomed the noises of the forests ruckus more than the rabble of the city. He could handle whatever hearsay the birds were spreading, it was likely nothing that concerned him. It would only be the absence of gossip in the forest that would worry him.

It had been a couple days since he left Philadelphia to head back to Setauket, close to the cabin that Robert Rogers had held him captive in. His bags were full of food; apples and carrots for his horse, and various food items for himself. Bread, cheese, salted meat, and whatever fruits he could find at the market that weren't terribly overpriced. In fact he still had a bit of money left after he had purchased food. That, he saved in his pocket. He would spend it later on ale, most likely. He sighed contently, wondering about Major André. He was so alluring, yet he wasn't completely sure if the man was a Molly or not. He had very elegant charms, and yet he seemed too masculine to even have the possibility of it. Ah well; he thought, he would worry about it later.

He suddenly halted his horse as he realized the forest had gone silent. Never a good sign. He looked around, hearing something in the distance, off the path somewhere. Warily, he trotted his horse toward the sound. As he got closer, he realized the sound was a horses hooves. Odd, he thought, his own horses hooves hadn't bothered the forest, and yet these ones did? Perhaps there was something else at work, a reason why everything had gone quiet. Finally he saw what had disturbed the tranquility of the forest.

A lone horse galloped forward, darting between the trees. Simcoe's horse whinnied in surprise as the man on the back of the horse fell off, landing with a firm thump on the ground. Simcoe hopped off his horse, a few things going through his mind.  
One, he noticed this man was tied up, which meant one of two things; He was a supposed to be tied up, a prisoner or bounty; or he wasn't supposed to be bound up, taken captive as he was just days before. He approached cautiously, hand on his pistol as he walked over. The man was in civilian clothing, bound by his wrists and ankles. He seemed young, his appearance mussed by dirt and commotion. He was fairly tall, with light brown hair, a handsome face. With a touch of surprise, he also noticed that this man had been shot. Well, he couldn't just leave this young man to die. He gingerly scooped up the young man, transferring him to his own horse. Anna didn't seem too happy that she was getting a new passenger, but Simcoe ignored it. He would get this young man to the cabin Rogers had held him captive at before. It would have to do.

***

Simcoe was eating in the cabin, sitting down at the table, watching the young man with worry. He had removed the ball from his wound and sutured him up the best he could. He thought he did a good job, though the lack of consciousness from the lad was concerning. The thought crossed his mind for a split second that the boy was dead. But the thought was quickly brushed away as the young man breathed deep, wincing as he awoke. He blinked open his eyes, and Simcoe noticed they were a beautiful blue color, somewhat like his own, but softer in nature, calculated, cautious. Simcoe found himself at a loss for words, unsure what to say first. Thankfully, the young man seemed to decide for him.

"Who are you?" His voice rang out, a bit hoarse from thirst and pain. Simcoe felt empathy for the poor boy, getting up and walking over with some of the food he had in his hand, some bread and cheese. 

"My name is Simcoe. Captain John Graves Simcoe." He says softly, handing over his rations. The boy took the food, looking at Simcoe warily, his eyes suddenly showing recollection. Somehow this boy knew him, though, from exactly where, Simcoe wasn't sure yet.

"Simcoe?" He asks softly, a bit of shock in his tone. Simcoe paused. There was something familiar about this man. The realization suddenly hit him, surprise coloring his expression.

"Tallmadge..." He says flatly, blinking in surprise. His thoughts suddenly blurred as they raced past him. Tallmadge, the colonel that had ambushed him, and nearly had him killed. Tallmadge had nearly killed him himself. He couldn't trust this person. How had he not known before? He should have realized the moment he saw his face, and those intense eyes. He snapped back to reality as Benjamin pulled the covers up. There was fear in his eyes, it was obvious to Simcoe, seeing his brow raised in a worried manner.

"Why did you help me?" He asks nervously. Simcoe grits his teeth. He shouldn't have. Really he shouldn't have, but he couldn't have been blamed for the mishap. It was a simple mistake. He could just leave. Apparently Simcoe had been staring, because Benjamin asked again. "Why help me?" He asks, swallowing nervously as he clutched at the bedsheets. Simcoe scoffs, turning his head away.

"I didn't know who you were. But now that I know... I think I'm going to leave you here." He says monotonously, grabbing his bags of food and beginning to leave. He didn't want to even look at this man for much longer, his very presence reminding him of the time he had been in their captivity; drinking horrible rum to stifle the pain of having a musket ball removed, and being beaten at the hands of one of his ruffian friends. But, it would be a shame if he were to die, after he had done so much to save him. He sighs, pausing at the door. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing Tallmadge's eyes, lighting up with fear again at the thought that Simcoe may change his mind and kill him. Simcoe chewed his lip. This was likely going to bite him in the ass later, he thought. But, if they ever crossed paths again, he knew the gesture of kindness and mercy would be reciprocated. This thought was enough to convince him. He walked back to Ben, handing him one of the bags of food he had. It would be enough for a few days, to allow his wound to heal enough to move a little. He also gave him one of his canteens, full of water. Benjamin looked at the canteen, carefully taking it, then looking back up at Simcoe. He seemed extremely confused, everything he had known about this ruthless man had suddenly been thrown out of the window.

"There's a water pump outside. You can manage that can't you?" Simcoe asks quietly, in a hurry to get going before he changed his mind. Benjamin nodded, leaning back a bit to keep away from Simcoe as much as physically possible, still unsure of his intentions.

"Y-yeah... but- Why are you being so kind? Why not kill me?" He asks. Simcoe scoffs, so many questions. He didn't want to answer, but he did, right as he left the cabin, not leaving Ben any chance to respond.

"Because I can." He states simply, leaving Benjamin to his thoughts. He walked back to his horse, and climbed on, paying no mind to his injured ankle. It was hardly an ache anymore, much like his hatred for Tallmadge.

Somehow he still felt duplicitous from this kind gesture. He felt like he was betraying his country, allowing the continental colonel to live. An opportunity he simply refused to take, and for what? Karma? It was a loan he wasn't sure would ever be paid. This was what sneaky, conniving artists did. Now, he was certain. He had become the weasel he had sworn to kill.

***

Simcoe sighs, laying out his bedroll on the ground, his horse Anna hitched nearby to a fallen tree. He laid down, adjusting and laying on his back. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but he certainly couldn't sleep on his horse. So, there he was, laying on the ground, looking up at the sky. He thought back to his lovers, wondering if they were thinking about him. He silently imagined what Abraham and Hewlett might be doing, safe in their beds, with the comfort and luxury of privacy. 

His mind wandered to more risqué thoughts, thinking back on Tallmadge, and his pretty blue eyes. He squirmed with discomfort, realizing the same thing was happening again. Everyone he had ever remotely dreaded, hated, or disliked, were becoming sexualized in his mind. He huffs, rolling onto his side, trying to shoo away the intrusive thoughts. He didn't want to give in to his urges, wondering why his mind had decided to torment him. He cleared his mind, letting himself lay still. Soon, his body relaxed, and he felt himself slowly slip into the bliss of sleep.

-

Simcoe found himself sitting atop Tallmadge's hips, looking down at him. The setting of the scene didn't matter, it could've been the abandoned cabin, or Whitehall, or Abraham's cabin, for all he cared. He knew this was a dream, the weightlessness of sleep carrying him lightly along. This was the one place he could carry out all his fantasies, if only they appeared before him. Dreams were a marvel to him, how the mind could conjure such things without the consciences consent. Every once in a while, he would have control, but he could only hope that he was gifted it for this particular instance. 

He realized nothing was happening, a sure sign that he was pulling the strings. He smirks, biting his lip as he pressed his hands against Ben's stomach, feeling the fabric of his continental uniform. He watched Ben's mouth open, slack as he relaxed. A tremor of doubt flickered in his thoughts, among how few of them were racing by. This was wrong wasn't it? 

"Simcoe..." Tallmadge moaned breathlessly, his cheeks flushed pink as he rutted his hips up against him. Simcoe shivered as he felt the other man's clothed member rub against his own. Whatever doubts he had melted away, spurred on by the temptation of pleasure. Benjamin's body was so warm, perhaps unnaturally so, making Simcoe think of how it would feel. He had to know how Benjamin's tight heat would feel around his cock. He needed it, feeling his pants grow tight as he stripped Benjamin of his clothes. Details were lost, but he knew how this made him feel, tight heat building in his stomach as he stripped himself down as well. Benjamin was whimpering for him, completely at his mercy.

"Shhh. I've got you." He purred soothingly, hushing him. He slid his fingers up to Ben's mouth, brushing his thumb over his lip. His cock twitched with excitement as Benjamin suddenly nipped his thumb, taking it into his mouth. Naughty boy, he thought. He liked a feisty partner, one he could really play with. He slid two fingers into Ben's mouth, smirking as the Colonel closed his lip around them. Ben looked up at him, eyes half-lidded with lust. His tongue curled around his fingers, slipping between them and tickling the sensitive skin. He wondered how his tongue might feel on his length, so soft, so warm. He shudders as Ben sucked his fingers, his eyes fluttering shut as he focused on the task. Simcoe groaned at the sight, watching him slowly bob his head on his fingers, working his lips and tongue around them. 

He pulled his fingers out, about to bring them to Ben's entrance, when a thought crossed his mind. He thought about prepping himself to ride Ben. Glancing down at the Colonel's member, he saw just how aroused he was. His cock was throbbing and twitching, flush with arousal as precum leaked from the tip. Benjamin was almost panting, his cheeks and ears hot and pink from lust. He knew his mind had kicked up Ben's arousal for his own pleasure, but he didn't care. Ben was a very good size, the perfect size, perhaps.

His mind made up, he brought his slick fingers to his own entrance, circling them around the tight ring of muscle before slowly inserting the first finger. He moans softly, curling his finger inside gently. It felt so deliciously naughty, heat building in his groin as he pushed it in as far as he could. He couldn't reach as far as he would've liked, no, that would have to be satisfied by Ben. He eagerly pushed the second finger inside, making him shake with pleasure and lust. He could feel his body relax around his fingers, telling him he was ready. But first, his scissored his fingers, stretching himself more, heat coiling in his stomach from the unrelenting excitement. 

At last, he removed his fingers, straddling Ben's hips. His heart, and stomach, fluttered with excitement as Ben took hold of his own length, guiding it to Simcoe's entrance. He inhaled softly as he felt Ben's tip press against his entrance. He moans softly, slowly lowering himself down on Ben's length. His breath hitched as the head slid in abruptly, pleasantly stinging as he slowly slid in more. Finally he was as far down as he could go, bottomed out, Benjamin's cock filling him to the brim. He could feel him twitching and throbbing, his heat melting into him.

"Ahhh... B-Benjamin." He moaned deeply, steadying himself by holding Ben's waist. As shameful as it was, he felt content like this. He slowly raised himself up, hearing Benjamin keen as he came back down. He whimpers, very quickly upping his pace, desperate to feel every thrust in. The fullness, and the pressure against his sweet spot made tension tighten in his stomach, and heat rise up his cock. He bounced on his cock as quickly as he could, Benjamin moaning in sync with him as he felt the telltale knot of tension suddenly-

-

His eyes opened as he woke. The birds seemed to mock him, chirping loudly above him, most likely gossiping about him cruelly. He did his best to ignore their incessant chatter, focusing instead on the rather evident problem in his pants. With a groan, he realized he had come in his pants, an obvious wet spot where the tip of his length was. He sighs, at least grateful that his dream had relieved him of his cravings. 

He got up, glancing at the wet spot. He didn't really have any more clean clothes. Oh well, he would have someone do his laundry when he got back to Setauket; as embarrassing as it was. He packed up his bedroll and blanket, quickly putting them back on his horse. He hopped back on Anna, who of course; whinnied, as if in disgust. He scoffs, rolling his eyes at his horse.

"Oh- be quiet..." He muttered, quickly urging her onward. Hopefully he could get back home and embrace both of his lovers, separately of course. With both Hewlett and Abe being on the same side, perhaps he could convince them to join him in a threesome. That would be incredible, to feel both of them. Perhaps he could convince Abe to top him, while he gave Hewlett some special attention.

He shook his head to clear the thought. If he were to even attempt this, he would have to explain to Hewlett, and Abe... A whole mess he wasn't prepared for. Besides, Abe was likely bitter at Hewlett, for stealing Simcoe's affections away from him briefly. Then of course there was the matter that Hewlett wanted a true lover, not a man-whore like himself. He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. What was wrong with him? Had he somehow been possessed? No, that was a ridiculous thought. Of course, it could have been an odd case of melancholy. In any case, he would be back home soon, just a few more days. 

Just a few more days before he could be back in Abraham's arms, and hopefully, Hewlett's as well. Of course, he would leave out his meeting with Rogers if at all possible, as well as his fateful meeting with Colonel Tallmadge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the smut was a little lackluster, somehow it felt- well- less effective? I dunno- 
> 
> Psst! Leave a kudos if you can! Maybe even a comment, I'd love the feedback!


	5. Snake in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simcoe arrives back at Whitehall, excited to see his lovers, separately of course. Unfortunately, he comes in at the worst possible time. Simcoe will have to decide between one side, and the other.  
> (NO SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no smut in this chapter, but there is plot! I thought it would be important to include this part of the story, just to show character growth, and take a tiny break from smut, since it's practically all I write. I hope you enjoy it regardless, you all know I work my hardest to bring you something entertaining to read!
> 
> (Please remember while this is taking place before S1E10, I am taking creative liberties and sprinkling in moments from different episodes and seasons)

Simcoe sighs peacefully, his heart light and fluttering with the breeze, excited that he would finally see his lovers again, after nearly two long weeks. It had been too long, he thought. Too long since he had felt Abe's embrace, too long since Hewlett's lips had pressed softly against his own. He was happy, his lips drawn up in a subtle smile. If he hadn't a cool head upon his shoulders, he might have cried out in joy. But, he took a deep breath, letting his shoulders relax. He couldn't get too excited, just in case Richard was around, and took notice. He was very observant, it was simply in his character. 

Anna slowed her pace, trotting toward Whitehall, likely relieved that the long journey was over. Simcoe smiles, patting Anna's neck and easing up on the reigns. He praised his horse as much as possible. A loyal horse was deserving of such. A twinge of guilt wracked him from what he had done to Bucephalus, Hewlett's horse. He shook his head to clear the needless thought. Now was not the time to be thinking of past actions. Now was the time to think in the present and the future. He stopped Anna by the porch, hopping off and hitching her, feeding her some carrots and apples. He pets her nose, and then turns to stride up the steps to the door.

As he walked up the steps, he heard commotion inside, Hewlett yelling something he couldn't quite make out. He heard Abe say something as well as his hand met the doorknob, twisting and pushing the door open. It almost seems to happen in slow motion as his mind raced for a possible explanation. Had Hewlett found out about his relation with Abraham? His heart leaped to his throat, nervousness wracking his hands. He pushed these feelings down as soon as they arose. He had to keep a cool head.

Simcoe stepped through the doorway into Whitehall, finding himself in a very unusual position. Hewlett had a gun pointed at Abraham's face, while Richard stood beside him, watching the scene. Mrs. Woodhull was beside Abraham, holding Thomas close. Everything was unfolding so fast he hardly had time to process it before Hewlett spoke again. His voice was surprisingly calm and clear as his eyes stared deep within the depths of Abe's character.

"I mean to see you hanged." Hewlett's eyes were not that of a killer. No, the Major wouldn't pull the trigger. Not without cause. Of course, he still wasn't sure what cause there was for Hewlett to be pointing a gun. Simcoe stepped into the situation boldly, standing to the side, between the two parties, so as not to take one side or the other.

"I seem to have come in at a bad time." He says flatly, glancing between the two sides, trying to piece together a story from what little context he had. What on earth was Hewlett trying to get Abraham hanged for in the first place? Hewlett shakes his head, keeping his eyes locked on Abraham, though he was tempted to look at his beloved.

"Not at all. Given your history with Abraham, I think you're going to enjoy this." He says coldly, gritting his teeth in a rare show of anger. "Abraham is a spy, Simcoe. He has been trading information with the continental army for god knows how long! And to think, I actually trusted him!" He accused, Richard standing by him with a cautious hand over his shoulder, not sure if he wanted to stop Hewlett or continue with this. 

Simcoe's stomach dropped, he felt his heart rise to his throat, forming a lump he couldn't swallow down. Abraham had been a spy this whole time? How had he been so clueless? How had he missed this?! God- everything that he had was suddenly crumbling and he didn't know what to do. Nothing seemed to make sense in the hazy space his mind went to, thoughts racing past as he tried in vain to collect himself. Abraham was a rebel spy, untrustworthy. He had been the weasel Simcoe perceived him as from the very start. 

How could he have been so blind? If he had just stuck with the way it had always been, he wouldn't be feeling this heartbreak. He could've continued hating Abraham, wanting to kill him at every chance. Had he stayed on that path, this would have been the best opportunity to finally take Abraham's life, by his own hands. The scene unfolded before his eyes, Simcoe still too shocked to move. Abraham stepped closer towards Hewlett's pistol, confident that the Major wouldn't have the guts to pull the trigger.

"Yeah you're right I'll hang..." He said abruptly, taking a deep breath to calm himself and collect his thoughts. "But what'll happen to you? Hm?" He asks, watching Hewlett expression flicker with doubt for a second. "You'll be- stripped of your command." He stated, his voice almost a whisper. Hewlett did not let his gaze waver from Abe's eyes.

"My command?" He tested. Abraham hardly paused, continuing his persuasive talking, silver tongued in his approach. 

"Yeah, well think about it... Who provided me the papers that got me into New York? Whose letter got me out of jail when I was arrested for being a spy?" He challenged. The Major's confidence was crumbling, giving way to nervousness and uncertainty, and Abe knew it. Richard jumped into the conversation. 

"You are the one being brought to account here!" He yelled, his lips drawn back in a snarl. Abraham continued to berate the Major, he couldn't stop, lest Hewlett came to his senses. 

"I wonder what your superiors in New York would have to say about that! You never know, you might be hanging with me." He stated flatly, planting doubt in the Major's mind. Abe snarled. "At any rate, you'll be shown to be the fool you really are!" His voice was clipped and sharp. Hewlett's hand seemed unsure on his gun, fidgeting and adjusting. Simcoe shook himself to his senses, quickly stepping between them, cutting Richard off. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Of course, he still wasn't sure what side he had to choose. Did he have to pick a side? Simcoe grabbed Abraham by the shoulders firmly, holding him tight.

"Is it true, Abraham?" He asks firmly, still clinging onto the hope that it wasn't. Abraham swallowed, looking into Simcoe's eyes with a sadness now, tears welling in his eyes. Abraham knew this was hurting Simcoe, and he felt horrible for it. But it was for the greater good. Britain was in the wrong. Simcoe just so happened to be an unfortunate victim of their tyranny. Simcoe huffs in frustration, shaking Abe once, as if it would urge him to answer faster. "Is it true?!" He yelled, unable to hide the twinge of anguish in his voice. Abraham took a shaky breath in, looking up into Simcoe's glacial blue eyes, which were watery with tears. Abe was glad that the Captain was facing away from his allies.

"It's true." He admits dejectedly. Simcoe felt his heart sink, cracking right down the middle. This was not helping his case for Abraham, or his love for him. Simcoe felt anger rise in his chest. Angry that Abraham had never told him, never considered that this would be detrimental to their relationship, or how it would make him feel. His hands subconsciously tightened on Abe's shoulders, holding back his anger. He did not want to explode on Abraham, he did not want him to see his true fury. 

Fury toward the wolf in sheep's clothing that he hadn't seen coming. Fury toward the snake that had slithered its way into his embrace. Fury toward the spy that had weaseled his way to his heart. 

Simcoe growled suddenly, pushing Abe backward as he walked forward. Abe's face suddenly showed fear, his eyes wide as Simcoe slammed him into the wall. Mary, sensing the danger, scooped up Thomas and fled Whitehall. Anna stayed Hewlett, watching in horror as Simcoe raised his fist, suddenly slamming it into the wall next to Abe's head. He roared in anger and pain, hitting the wall again, and again, and again. He only stopped when his knuckles started bleeding, his breath ragged with rage. Hewlett watched Simcoe release Abe from his grasp, who quickly ran out after Mary, shutting the door. Simcoe was still trying to clear the red from his vision, breathing heavily as he looked at the floor.

Hewlett put his gun down, sighing with frustration that Simcoe had just allowed Abe to leave. When Simcoe had grabbed Abe, he had blocked Hewlett from getting a good shot on him. And of course, the Major wasn't about to risk shooting his lover. He walked up to Simcoe, setting a cautious hand on his shoulder. Simcoe's expression softened as he looked up at Hewlett, his eyes watery with tears. Hewlett scrutinized this, now wondering why Simcoe hadn't just beaten Abe to a fine pulp. With any other man he was cross with, Hewlett knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill. Besides that, after finding out that Abraham was a spy, Simcoe should've had even more reason to kill him, and yet he didn't.

"Simcoe, why didn't you restrain Abraham, and prevent him from leaving?" He asks professionally. Simcoe huffs, wiping his eyes, and holding his sore hands, meeting Hewlett's gaze reluctantly. He didn't want him to see the fire still in his eyes.

"Apologies Major. I had a lapse of sanity. I saw red and I wasn't thinking." His excuse was poor, but it was the only thing he had to say. Hewlett scoffs in response, angrily gesturing to the wall, which had a few bloody smears from Simcoe's knuckles.

"He was within your grasp! Why did you not strike him?!" He yelled, now suspecting Simcoe might be in cahoots with Abe. Having never seen Simcoe do anything but hate Abraham, he didn't suspect a more amorous relation. Simcoe grits his teeth.

"If I had killed him, he would not have the chance for the noose. Nor a proper trial. I know how much you like law and order." He says softly, doing his best to recover this situation. How annoying this was- Having to censor his statements to appease Hewlett, to keep himself from certain ruin. Hewlett nods halfheartedly, sighing as he squirmed with frustration. So close! So close to finally nailing Abe down and putting him to trial... Alas, Simcoe had let him go.

"Perhaps. But the death of a traitor, is the death of a traitor... Trial or not." He says darkly, still angry. Simcoe swallowed, looking at the door. He had to save face, and go after Abe. He could decide what to do on the way, who he would side with. Richard suddenly piped up.

"Are you crying Simcoe?" Richard asks accusingly. Hewlett glared at Simcoe suddenly, his brow furrowed. Simcoe scoffs, rubbing his hands.

"I just punched the wall fifteen times, my knuckles are bleeding, Mr. Woodhull. It hurts." He growls, staring daggers back at Richard to silence him. Richard shrank under his harsh stare, put back in his place. Simcoe sighs, gritting his teeth as he remembered what Major André had wanted from Major Hewlett. He wanted to leave the uncomfortable situation as soon as possible.

"Hewlett, Major André wants a list of possible spies in Setauket. I trust you can provide his with this. Send it by courier as soon as possible... I'm going after Abraham. He can't have gone far." He says quickly, gathering himself and heading for the door. Hewlett quickly went after him, setting a hand on the Captain's shoulder before he could run out.

"Wait..." Hewlett pleaded, looking up at Simcoe with worried eyes. Simcoe hadn't been himself from the moment he stepped in the door, as far as the Major could tell. Simcoe looked back, meeting Hewlett's eyes. "Please be careful... Animals tend to lash out when backed into a corner." He says curtly, squeezing Simcoe's shoulder gently. Simcoe nods.

"I will be cautious. You needn't worry." He assures him. Hewlett reluctantly lets Simcoe go, watching him hurriedly leave and head for his horse. Hewlett wrung his hands together, nervous and unsure about what had just happened. Was Simcoe secretly a spy as well? No... No that wouldn't make sense, he had just come back from delivering a message to Major André, and he had now informed Hewlett that he needed a list of possible spies. Surely he couldn't be a spy after all that. Now he wondered if Simcoe secretly liked Abraham. But again, this seemed a foolish thought. Doubt seeded in his mind, wracking at him as he walked up the stairs to his study. The creaking steps almost mocked him. Typical.

***

Simcoe rode out toward Abraham's cabin, his heart still in his throat. Trying to calm himself down by riding quickly, hadn't worked. The wind rushing past his ears did little to silence his thoughts. What would he do now? How was he going to see both Hewlett and Abraham? There was no easy answer. He didn't want to face the reality that he couldn't keep seeing both of them. He wanted the tender sweetness that Hewlett provided. He wanted the fiery passion he had with Abraham. 

But now, there was a divide. British, and Continental. 

He hated this decision, choosing which side he was on. Hewlett was the sound choice. He wouldn't be risking anything with him. He was incredibly intelligent, if perhaps a bit naive. He could trust him. But Abraham... What reasons were there to be with him? If he risked seeing Abraham, he could be pinned as a spy as well, or fraternizing with the enemy, along with the threat of being exposed as a sodomite. But he was so desirable. He was smart, his body was attractive, and he was his first love. He cursed himself for his lust. Why was this so difficult? Hewlett was clearly the safer choice, but Abraham was so tempting. Curse this weasel of a man. He let out a long sigh. He had calmed down from thinking so deeply, and finally he realized what his heart wanted.

He would choose Abraham. Yes, it was risky, and reckless. But his love was too good to lose. It had been Abraham from the very beginning. The passion, the fire that ignited within him when he first laid eyes on the man. It may have been malevolence at first, but now it was a fire of lust and love.

Now he was heading to his farm house. How perfect, he would be able to see the man he had chosen. Of course... Now was the problem of where he would hide Abraham. He couldn't just stay where they knew he was going to be found. There were numerous cabins hidden in the woods. One not too far from here. It wasn't the same one he had been held captive at. No, this one was only about ten miles out, in a secluded spot of the forest. They could flee there for now, while they prepared to leave for somewhere else. It was a temporary solution, but it was what he had.

He almost went past Abraham's house, quickly halting Anna and hopping off. He walked up to the door cautiously, and knocked. He had no idea how Abraham was going to respond to all of this. For all Abe knew, Simcoe was mad at him for being a spy.

"Abraham?" He called quietly. He waited, only for there to be no response. He sighs, pushing the door open a tad. "Abraham, please come out... I'm here to help you." He says softly, hoping Abe was inside to hear him. He could hear Abe step closer to the door. Simcoe opened the door a bit more, poking his head in. He almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Abraham was only inches from the door, staring through him. He huffs. "Abraham if you're going to kill me, at least let it be with a pistol, and not a heart attack." He gripes. Abraham lets out a shaky breath, not bothering to acknowledge his lover.

"I-It's safe to come out Mary... Simcoe is on our side, just trust me." He says softly. Mary walks into the living room, warily looking at Simcoe. The Captain hated seeing the fear in this woman's eyes. He knew it was logical fear, he had almost beaten Abe senseless back at Whitehall. Simcoe put his hands up innocently.

"I'm here to help, Mrs. Woodhull. I know a place where you can stay for now. It's well hidden, a good hunting spot... And must I remind you, we do not have time!" He hurries out the door. Abraham, scrambling to collect himself, heads out with him, along with Mary and Thomas. Simcoe points toward the forest as soon as all of them were outside, he didn't want to waste any time just in case Hewlett had decided to send someone after him.

"There's a cabin about ten miles that way. Follow the main trail until you see three uprooted trees, then veer left off the path. Eventually you'll find a cabin." He explains quickly. Abe listened carefully, sighing as he realized the amount of packing he would have to do.

"Right... Thank you Simcoe." He smiles warmly, tears welling in his eyes. He wanted to thank Simcoe for everything. For loving him regardless of which side he was on. Of course, he also didn't want Mary to find out he loved his previous mortal enemy. Simcoe cleared his throat. This was getting a bit awkward, since he couldn't hug or kiss Abraham in front of his wife. Well- not without some drama. He didn't want to come all this way only to to be killed by Mary. Mary piped up, carrying Thomas to their wagon,

"Thank you Captain Simcoe." She says curtly. The Captain could tell Mary was wondering why he was helping them. She would probably figure it out soon, he mused. Simcoe nodded, heading to his horse and hopping on without preamble.

"You're welcome. I need to cover my tracks... Last thing I need is to be hanged for fraternizing with the enemy. I will meet you back at the cabin." He says, already starting to trot Anna back towards Whitehall. Abe nodded, looking somber that Simcoe was leaving so soon, having been absent for nearly two weeks. He watched him ride off quickly, dust kicking up from his horses hooves.

He never got to feel his lovers soft lips pressed against his own, or feel his strong arms around him as he whispered sweet nothings into his ear. He wanted reassurance that everything was going to be okay, and that they could keep seeing each other without the threat of a noose over their heads. Abraham had truly fallen hard for the merciless Captain. 

***

Hewlett had finished the list of spies, and was awaiting Simcoe's return with a touch of excitement, pacing around the room. He was hoping Simcoe had managed to capture Abraham, at the very least. Despite Abraham's threats, he felt confident that his superiors would side with him. After all, who would trust the word of a traitor? 

Though Simcoe and himself seemed an impossible couple, Hewlett thought they were perfect together. Simcoe pumped him up, made him feel powerful. And Hewlett liked to think he could soften Simcoe, let him show his more delicate side. He knew from experience that he had one. Oh, how he wished he could feel his lovers embrace. He had been denied the affection he so ardently craved for almost two weeks. He may just burst if he had to wait much longer. With a shameful blush he realized he was lusting after the Captain. That night they shared had been the subject of his thoughts almost constantly.

He was jolted from his thoughts as Simcoe suddenly came in through the door, looking rather agitated. The Major quickly walked over to Simcoe, his heart pounding with excitement, until he realized Simcoe's frustration was likely a bad sign, along with the fact that Abraham was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Abraham?" He asks, a touch of worry in his voice. Simcoe growls, clenching his jaw.

"He got away! Bastard escaped..." He huffs. This was an act, of course. Simcoe had to put on a show to convince the Major of his innocence. Hewlett groaned in irritation, stamping his foot in a tiny outburst.

"Damn!" He cursed, balling his hands into fists. He thought deeply for a moment, trying to figure out a way to find him. He couldn't let this traitor get away. No, that would look horrible on his report to Major André. Simcoe had men, he could have him send his forces to search for the conniving little snake. "Captain Simcoe, I'm ordering you to send out your forces to search for Mr. Woodhull. We have to find him before he disappears for good! Is Mrs. Woodhull and her son gone as well?" He asks, suddenly remembering them. Simcoe nods, tapping his finger against his leg.

"Unfortunately yes." He says, still sounding very irritated. Hewlett huffed through his nose, a little scowl on his face.

"Of course he took his wife and child... Go, you need to find them. I'm giving you permission to handle Abraham with more force. Though.... Do try to leave him in one piece." Hewlett gave the Captain a curt smile. Simcoe couldn't help but let his subtle smirk shine through. 

"No trouble Major. Should I find him, he'll be in good hands." He purrs, his smile spreading a bit. The Major glanced around to make sure that Richard was gone, before coming a bit closer and leaning in for a kiss. Simcoe panicked a bit on the inside, knowing if he pulled away, Hewlett would think something was up. He may have to pretend that he was still interested in him. 

Hewlett had to pop up onto his toes, kissing Simcoe on the lips tenderly. Oh, who was he kidding? He still loved Hewlett. His love was just as painful to lose as Abraham's would have been. Simcoe embraced the kiss, putting an arm around his waist gently. Hewlett whimpered softly, his eyes fluttering shut as the Captain kissed him deeply, his lips soft and smooth against his own. Simcoe pulled out of the kiss as he heard Richard walk in the room. Hewlett and Simcoe had thankfully separated before Richard had a chance to see anything. Simcoe nodded to Hewlett, whose cheeks were just a bit flushed from the sudden kiss.

"I need to leave. I may be gone a day or two. I'll be back to give you a report." He purrs softly with a small wink Richard wouldn't be able to see, reassuring his lover. Hewlett beamed, gazing lovingly up at Simcoe.

"I look forward to it." He says back. Richard raised an eyebrow, watching the two interact. Simcoe glances at Richard, and upon catching his gaze, he glares at him.

"Is there something you wish to inquire about Richard?" He asks firmly, doing his best to be menacing to scare Richard off. Thankfully it seemed to work, Richard backing off and looking a bit guilty.

"No. Just curious as to what you were talking about..." He says softly, walking off to give them more privacy. Hewlett chuckles softly.

"Well, you need to leave... Wouldn't want Richard to get even more suspicious." He says in a whisper, shooting Simcoe a wink. Simcoe nods, grinning widely.

"Indeed. I will see you tomorrow darling." He says softly, so Richard wouldn't be able to hear him. He heads for the door, and Hewlett doesn't stop him. The Major allows him to leave, though his heart ached to have him in his arms. Tomorrow. He would look forward to tomorrow. 

***

Simcoe took a deep breath. His horses hooves thumped against the dirt. Somehow it was less soothing than usual. Everything felt a little off, so sudden, so soon... Was this really the path he had chosen? He sighs, shaking his head at himself. He was going to get caught like this. He knew it in his gut. He was going to see Abraham at the cabin, and then the next morning he would head out to see Hewlett. 

Now, what exactly he would get caught for was a toss up. He could get found out by Abraham for still seeing Hewlett, after agreeing not to do that. Or, he would get caught by Hewlett for fraternizing with the enemy, and seeing Abraham as a lover. Either way he spun this, he was essentially screwed. This plan he had was full of so many risks and things that had to go under the radar. He couldn't be suspected by either of them... Of course, that was impossible. So why was he going through with this? 

Simcoe shook his head to clear these thoughts. He wanted it to work. He needed it to work if he was ever going to be satisfied. Seeing the cabin in the distance, he tried to shake the weight from his shoulders. He sighs glumly, his heart was heavy, along with the trodding of his horses hooves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was writing, I realized I could make an alternate story where Simcoe sides with Hewlett instead. So, I'm probably (maybe) going to do that, making it start off with the confrontation, of course. That story would likely end much sooner than this one will, but hey, why not?


	6. Two Headed Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simcoe reunites with Abraham after they've moved to a safer location. Unfortunately, not everyone is so happy about Simcoe's return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter! 10 days since the last upload, I know, a large deviance from the usual schedule.
> 
> Approximate read time: 19 minutes, based off the average 300 words per minute

Simcoe took a deep breath, his horse slowly trotting up to the small cabin he had directed Abraham to. Looking at the small house, he realized the gravity of his decision once again. He would be with Abraham, yes, but he still had to convince Hewlett he was on his side. This was so difficult, he thought, as he lowered himself from his horse. Why should he have to choose? Why was it so wrong to be in love with someone on the American side? He shook his head. Why was he torturing himself with the question? So many questions, not enough sanity to think about them. He walked up to the door of the cabin, letting the questions roll off like water off a duck's back. 

Simcoe knocked three times, firmly enough so that his knuckles stung. He immediately heard the sharp click of shoes against wood. Very quick footsteps. He took a step back from the door as a precaution. Someone was rushing for the door, out of excitement? The door was flung open suddenly, and the Captain was surprised to see Mary, looking rather upset.

"Mrs. Woodhull, I-" He flinched as Mary suddenly threw a punch, and it landed squarely on his cheek. He stumbled back from the swift and unexpected hit, which had a surprising amount of force behind it. He was honestly impressed, even as he tripped over a root and landed flat on his back. He let out a dry laugh, tilting his head up and looking at Mary.

"It's good to see you too..." He grins, knowing she had figured out that he and Abraham had sodomized together, to put it nicely. Mary growled, about the lunge after him again until Abraham stopped her.

"Mary! Mary don't!" Abe huffs, restraining her. Simcoe took this time to get up, and brush off his uniform. He looked at Mary with mild amusement. Mary huffed, breaking free from Abraham's grasp, but this time she turned her wrath on Abe. 

"What do you mean- don't?! One minute you're mortal enemies, the next- you get this dreamy look in your eyes at the mention of him!" She yells, her cheeks flush with anger. Simcoe carefully stepped around them, heading into the cabin curiously as he let the married couple bicker. The last thing he wanted was to be in the middle of that discussion. Abraham sighs.

"Mary you don't understand, I thought it was hate but... It was passion. I know how odd that sounds- but it's the truth!" He pleaded with her. Mary groans, sighing with exasperation.

"Okay, but did you really have to hide it from me? It would've been nice to know that Simcoe was on our side earlier!" She gripes. Abraham didn't seem to have an answer for that, and Simcoe couldn't help but smile as he sat down on the bed inside the cabin. He listened to them argue, laying back on the bed, finally allowing himself to breathe. Finally Abraham responded.

"Fine, I should've told you, but I didn't. I knew you would be upset that him and I were..." He cut himself off, knowing Mary would know what he meant. Simcoe looked at the ceiling, letting thoughts float by. The past couple weeks of traveling, and now this dilemma, had drained him. He needed a break. His attention jumped to the little voice that called out to him. He sat up, wondering if he was hearing things, until he looked down. Thomas was standing by the bed, looking up at him curiously.

"Oh, Thomas! You're getting big!" He smiles warmly, playfully mussing Thomas's hair. The boy giggles, putting up his arms, wanting to be picked up. Simcoe grinned, swiftly lifting Thomas up and putting him on his knee. Thomas laughs, looking around happily as John bounced him on his knee. He vocalized, sort of singing a little tune he heard somewhere. He thought for a moment, still singing. 

He paused, giving Thomas a goofy smile. The boy looked at Simcoe with his mouth open, wondering why he had stopped. The Captain laughs, starting to bounce him again and vocalizing a little louder. Thomas laughs, as if this was the funniest thing in the world. Simcoe could hear Mary and Abraham stop arguing outside. He looked up at them as they walked back into the cabin. They were quiet, just watching John play with their son. The Captain looked up at them, smiling warmly as Thomas giggled again.

"Ah, I see you're done bickering. I was just playing with Thomas while we waited." He grins, bouncing Thomas a few more times, unable to hold back his smile as the boy laughed happily. Mary smiled softly, sitting down beside Simcoe on the bed, to his left. Abraham did the same on his right.

"Thomas, do you like it when do... this?" John suddenly lifted Thomas up high above his head. The boy laughed happily, kicking his legs.

"Yeah!" Thomas giggles, calming down as Simcoe put Thomas down on Mary's lap. She looked up at him with a small smile. They seemed to have an understanding. Even if they said nothing. Simcoe was here to stay, and here to help. Mary frowns, looking down at Thomas as she brushed the hair out of his face.

"Simcoe, I"m... sorry for punching you... I was upset." She says softly, seeming ashamed. The Captain chuckles quietly, grinning at her.

"Oh, really It's alright. You pack quite a punch for such a little lady." He teases, smirking a bit. Mary scoffs, playfully punching his arm. Simcoe laughs, but was still distracted by the questions he had asked himself earlier. Still, they plagued his mind, and he couldn't seem to shake them. Abraham picked up on this immediately, seeing the distant look in his eyes, and the nervous twitch of his finger.

"Simcoe?" He called once. John was still in his own head, wondering how he would even begin the conversation. "John?" Abe tried again, gently setting a hand on his shoulder, squeezing a little to get his attention. Finally Simcoe broke out of his trance, looking up at his lover.

"Yes?" He asks. Mary seemed to sense that a more personal conversation was going to happen, and quietly excused herself, walking out off the cabin to play with Thomas while they talked. Abraham sighs, sliding his hand to Simcoe's back and rubbing circles into it soothingly.

"Somethings wrong, I can tell. You're thinking more than usual." He says somberly. John scoffs, tapping his finger against his leg. Abraham continued. "Can you tell me what's on your mind?" Abraham asks. Simcoe swallowed, looking over at Abe and taking a deep breath. Where would he even start?

"There's a lot of questions. Ones I'm not sure I can answer yet. Things I have to do in order to keep you a secret, and keep my cover up." He explains, laying back on the bed to relax a bit. He couldn't seem to let his shoulders loosen up. Abraham thought for a moment, thinking back on what happened at Whitehall, and the decision Simcoe had made. Somehow he felt bad that John had chosen him. He was putting his life at risk for him, just to be with him, much less protect him right under the enemies nose.

"Well... You've become a spy. You realize that right?" He asks. Simcoe blinked, looking over at Abe with shock. Actually, he hadn't considered that. Well, now it was obvious. It was right in front of him. By helping Abe, and hiding him, he had unwittingly become a spy. He was in a very good position to take secrets from the British, and give them to the American side, or at least, pass them onto Abe. John's brow furrowed as he thought on this.

"Well I hadn't before... But now I do." He admits, frowning as he looked back at Abe. This was frightening, and his face, for once, showed it. Abraham sighs, gently holding Simcoe's hand.

"Yeah... That's how it felt for me. You suddenly realize that all of this is bigger than you, and what you're doing is just a tiny piece in the whole picture." Abraham muses, laying on his back as well, squeezing Simcoe's hand. John let out a shaky breath at the troubling thought. That tiny piece they controlled, however, could be very important.

"Yes... But that tiny piece could be the most critical one. We have to be the most careful, just in case we carry the most precious part." He says softly. Abraham looks over to Simcoe, studying his calm expression. This was the last conversation he had expected to have with John.

"True... Are you sure you're ready for that kind of commitment?" He laughs softly, trying to lighten the mood. Simcoe looked over to Abraham, gazing deep into his earthen brown eyes. Was he ready to play the part of the weasel? He wasn't sure, looking back up at the ceiling to avoid Abe's gaze.

"I'm not sure." He admits, drumming his fingers against his stomach, thinking deeply. Abe went silent, waiting for Simcoe to add something to what he had just said. Thankfully John didn't leave him in complete silence. "You know that's something I wanted to talk to you about. This whole spy business... Hewlett will get suspicious eventually, if he isn't already. He still thinks I'm in love with him." He says softly, hoping Abraham wouldn't catch the deeper meaning to this statement. Abe thought for a moment, groaning and cursing under his breath.

"Oh, you'll have to keep visiting him to keep his suspicions low." He huffs, combing his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "How much will you have to do to keep him at bay?" He asks quietly, hoping in vain that it wouldn't be much. Simcoe inhaled, holding it for a moment as he thought about it. He let it out as he spoke.

"I don't know... I'll avoid as much contact as I can, and make excuses where applicable, but I will likely have to-" Abraham cut him off by raising his hand, knowing how the sentence would end.

"Yes, I know... I don't like it, but if it keeps Hewlett's suspicions off you, I'll have to endure knowing you and him are doing the deed." He says with a curt sigh. Simcoe nods, wondering how long Hewlett would be oblivious to it all. He was smart. Naive, but smart. He would certainly be more careful now that he knew spies were in Setauket. 

"He'll get curious. Wondering why I haven't caught you over the course of a few days. Our cover won't last for long." John says softly, his brow furrowed with worry. Abraham nodded reluctantly in agreement.

"I know. As much as I hate to say it... I know." He swallows nervously, trying to think of how they could possibly escape this. They had to find a better place to stay, clearly. Someplace far away, in territory that was more protected against the British; if such a place even existed. Simcoe tapped his finger against the bed, looking over at Abraham again.

"So, I suppose I've chosen my side. I'm a spy. For the Continental side." Even saying that, it felt sour on his tongue. This was difficult to get used to. He needed to relax. Abraham smiles softly, rolling onto his side and hugging Simcoe. He hoped he could reassure his partner.

"Yes, but while we're in bed, we don't have to worry about any of that. We can just relax, and cuddle..." Abraham grins up at John, who looked back at him with a subtle smile. 

"Yes... I have been gone for two weeks. I must confess you've been on my mind the entire time." He purrs softly, pulling Abraham close and kissing him on the forehead affectionately. Abe hums, stroking Simcoe's side soothingly.

"Well, can I convince you to unwind a little? Let yourself relax. Or, if you prefer, I can get you more excited." A smirk tugged at the corner of Abraham's lips, a rare sight; Simcoe thought. John grinned back, eager to see what his lover had in mind. Finally, after two long weeks, he would be able to satisfy his need for him.

"Oh? Well, I think I prefer the second option, it's been so long, after all. I know you've been longing for me as well." Simcoe purrs deeply, about to sit up and pull Abraham into a kiss, when Abe suddenly pinned his shoulders down, keeping him from rising up. The Captain bit his lip as Abraham straddled his legs, starting low.

"No. It's my turn. I've been cooped up for two weeks, I had plenty of time to think about how to make you crazy." Abraham growls, grinning down at John. Simcoe felt his cock twitch with need, heat rising in his groin as Abraham slid his hands up his thighs. John wasn't sure if he wanted to keep himself in this submissive position, or flip things around, and teach Abraham a lesson.

"Really? Are you sure you want to do all that work?" He grins deviously, attempting to place his hands on Abraham's legs. Abe bit his lip, taking Simcoe's hands, and pinning them down to the bed. Simcoe huffs, chewing his lip, excited to be pampered for once. He wondered what Abraham's plan was, watching him massage his thighs, so close to his groin. Tension tingled near his length, and John couldn't help but buck his hips up.

"Oh I'm sure. Just relax, and do what I tell you. You can follow orders right?” He purrs deeply, smirking. Simcoe squirms as Abe's hands slid over his thighs to his waist, quickly tugging at his pants and pulling them off. John huffs, about to work on his own coat and other garments, when Abe quickly grabbed his hands and pinned them back down. The Captain gasps softly at the firmness of the action, his cock twitching at the helpless feeling. It was not something he often felt; but with Abraham making him feel this way, it sent him into a spiral of lust and need. 

"Following orders isn't my forte." He admits with a sly little simper. Abraham laughs with a small scoff, quickly relieving Simcoe of his clothes and tossing them aside as if they were worthless. 

"Well that's going to be a problem isn't it?" He quickly removes his own clothes, not even giving Simcoe a chance. John whines, squirming as he bucked his hips.

"Abraham..." Simcoe mewled quietly, grinding his throbbing length against Abe's thigh. Abraham growls, biting his lip as he felt his own length throb. Tingling heat pooled in his stomach, spreading around his lower back. It had been too long since they had made love, his aching member twitching with need.

"You mind if I try something?" Abraham asks, smirking as he slides his hands up Simcoe's sides, squeezing here and there, making his lovers stomach tense. John nods, whining softly as Abe grazed his fingertips over his chest, sliding them over his nipples temptingly. "I'm just warming you up, be patient." He purrs reassuringly, watching Simcoe buck his hips against air. Abraham loved the power he suddenly had over Simcoe, how he could make him squirm and writhe with pleasure. He circled his fingers around his lovers nipples, teasing the sensitive buds gently. His caresses were feather light over his skin, heat pooling within both of them. Simcoe moaned softly, clutching onto the bed desperately, since he knew Abe wouldn't let him touch anything else.

"A-Abraham... I need you." He complained, his eyes half mast with lust and pleasure. Abraham smirks, finally seeing his opportunity to drive Simcoe mad with lust. By the time he got to his real motive, Simcoe would undeniably do what he wanted, if only for the chance of satisfying the growing tension in his groin.

"You need me, eh? Well, are you going to be a good boy for me? If you're obedient, maybe I'll let you come." He growls, lowering himself a bit so he was sitting on John's thighs. Simcoe lifted his head up to look down at his cock, which was only inches from Abe's length. John was weighing his options, wondering if he should sacrifice his dignity for this. Abraham realized he needed a little more convincing, and eagerly canted his hips forward, pressing their lengths together. Simcoe gasps softly as Abe bucked against him, rubbing their most sensitive spots together. John whimpered, promptly bucking against Abraham's length. 

"Ah! Y-Yes, I'll be a good boy! I'll do anything for you, just please let me come..." He says quickly, letting out a breathy moan as Abraham reached down and squeezed their cocks together with one hand. Simcoe immediately got the message, thrusting against Abe's member fervently. Abraham moaned deeply, biting his lip as he resisted the urge to buck as well, using his free hand to pinch and roll one of John's nipples between his fingers. Simcoe moaned sharply, his cheeks and ears flush with heat as he bucked harder, desperate for friction. Abraham growled again, reaching up to Simcoe's throat and grabbing him. 

"Such a good boy. Doing exactly what I want. You'll get your reward soon, don't worry." He purrs deeply, squeezing his lover's neck gently at first. Simcoe gasps, precum leaking from his tip as Abe squeezed harder. Abraham licked his lip, growling deeply as he bucked against Simcoe's aching member, reminding him to keep going. John whines, continuing his thrusts against Abraham.

"P-Please." Simcoe begs again, his eyes dark with lust as Abraham tightened his grip on his throat. Heat spread in John's groin, and Abe could tell just how desperate he was becoming. His length was hot, pink, and dripping with lust.

"Begging? Don't you know how tempting you are already? Hm?" He smirks, lifting away from Simcoe's length and instead straddling his face, keeping himself over his lover's mouth. Simcoe now realized Abraham's plan, his cock twitching at the thought of tasting him. "I want that throbbing cock so bad, but first I need a little prep. I think your tongue will do, don't you?" He teases, swaying his hips temptingly. Simcoe huffs, the feeling of his pulsing member combined with his lustful need for Abraham was making him crave pleasure. 

"J-Just use me, I want to feel you, t-tight around my cock." He moans, reaching up to Abe's hips and grabbing them, squeezing tightly. Abe let out a small whimper, biting the inside of his cheek. He obediently lowered himself down, taking a seat over Simcoe's mouth.

"I”ll use you then, do it. Fuck me with- Oh!" He yelps in surprise as Simcoe pressed his warm tongue to his entrance. He suddenly didn't feel the need to continue the sentence as Simcoe swiped his slick tongue across his skin. He shudders, starting to grind his hips down against his lover's mouth, eager to feel his lover's warmth inside him. John let out the occasional whimper, but stayed relatively quiet as he focused on Abraham, slowly sliding his tongue inside. Abe gasps, his stomach tensing at the sudden, but welcome intrusion. His cock twitched with need as Simcoe plunged it deeper, reaching as far as he could.

"J-John! F-Fuck yes!" He stammers, whimpering as he tightened around his lovers tongue. Simcoe eagerly flicks his tongue in and out of Abe, lapping at the most sensitive places he can reach. Abe whimpers softly, his sweet spot was just out of reach of John's tongue. It was so tantalizingly close, the sweet sensation of pleasure fluttering at the surface, rising in his groin.

Simcoe huffs, grasping his lovers hips and pulling them down, forcing him to grind down against him harder. Abe was a whimpering mess, gasping in surprise at the sudden attention, his length bobbing against his stomach as John got more and more eager. More than anything, he wanted Abe's praise, and more importantly, attention. Finally Abraham relented, pulling away from Simcoe's mouth with a bit of difficulty. 

"Th-That's enough..." He whines softly, squirming with excitement as he straddled his lovers hips again. Simcoe sat up a bit, biting his lip.

"No, that won't be enough. Just my tongue, my dear? No no." He smirks deviously, pulling Abraham closer so that their arousals pressed together firmly. Abraham shuddered at the sudden shift in dominance. Could he have taken back control? Yes. Did he particularly want to? Maybe not. He sucked in a breath sharply as Simcoe bucked his hips against him, sending a line of heat straight to his cock. He swallowed, looking down his throbbing length. 

"What do you want John?" He asks quietly, curious to know if Simcoe wanted to play the submissive or not. Simcoe thought for a long moment, weighing all his options carefully. Possible benefits, personal wants, and what Abraham wanted. He wasn't a monster after all, he wanted Abraham to be happy as well.

"I think you mean, what do you want?" He asks with a small smirk, reaching down and palming his lovers cock temptingly, stroking the sensitive tip eagerly. He wondered how much convincing it would take before Abraham gave in to his more savage side. He knew there must be such a trait hidden inside Abe. Someone like him was always hiding something, and in this case that had been proven. Abraham was a bit surprised at the question, but he could hardly deny the feeling deep within him. He wanted to be able to dominate his virile lover, to be above him, just this once.

"Well, I think I'd like to have you, all to myself. Of course, that means all the prep you just did was for naught..." He says softly. Simcoe smirks, licking his lip seductively to tease his partner.

"Oh no, it wasn't for nothing. It got you plenty riled up, didn't it?" He smirks mischievously, glancing at the lamp by the bed. Lamp oil was slick. Abraham's gaze flickered to the lamp as well, considering it for a moment. 

"Yes you did..." He quickly reaches for the lamp, and opens it with a touch of guilt. Oh well, it would be worth it, he thought, watching Simcoe's cheeks flush pink as his fingers grew slick and shiny from the oil. He turns back to John, grinning as he spread his legs wide for him. Abe could almost feel the heat of his lover's entrance around him, squeezing his length tightly. His cock twitched at the thought. Simcoe whimpers softly, holding his legs apart.

"Don't tell me you're scared now." John teases playfully. Abraham scoffs, bringing his hand down his lover's entrance slowly. What a tease, Abe thought with a smile.

"Be careful, I'm handling some precious items." He smirks devilishly. Simcoe's cheeks flushed deeply, watching Abe glide his fingers over his tight heat. The feather-light graze of his fingers made tension coil in his groin, and he couldn't help but squirm and whine in pleasure.

"A-Abraham..." Simcoe pleaded softly, wriggling his hips impatiently as Abe rubbed his fingers over his entrance, but didn't dare slide them in yet. John groans deeply, frustrated and horny. He let a low growl seep out, rumbling in his throat. Abe smirked, wondering how much teasing he could do before the Captain ordered him to slide in. 

"What? Oh, forgive me. Is this what you wanted?" Abe asked with a grin, sliding his first finger in up to his knuckle. Simcoe gasps, his back arching the sensation, his lovers fingertip so close to brushing his sweet spot. Heat spread in his groin, across his stomach and through his lower back. 

""Y-Yes..." John whimpered pitifully, letting his head fall back onto the pillow as Abraham slowly pumped his finger in and out of his lover. Abraham had to admit, he liked the feeling of power he had over Simcoe in this moment. His breath rising and falling in shallow hills, quivering with excitement as he curled his finger inside him.

"I think I'm going to make you beg. But you'd like that wouldn't you?" He smirks deviously, teasingly pressing a second finger over his lovers entrance. Simcoe gasps, swallowing to try and clear his voice, which he knew would sound low and husky with lust. He let out a quiet whimper, his stomach tensing as Abraham pressed the second finger in a torturously slow pace. Abe could feel his lover tighten around his fingers, and he watched John's length twitch with need.

"M-Make me beg for it... M-Make me feel vulnerable." He growled deeply, looking up at Abraham with lust darkened eyes. Abe grins, scissoring his fingers inside Simcoe, watching his lovers expression twist with pleasure.

"Oh? You want me to take your armor off? You want me deep inside you, hm?" He loved every little whimper and sound that involuntarily dripped from his lovers mouth. His own cock throbbed with need, aching and red with lust. He needed to satisfy himself soon, tension growing within him. John nodded frantically, his breath catching in his throat as Abraham pressed his fingers to the spot that made him see stars, simultaneously wrapping his hand around his sensitive cock, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Ah! Yes! Fuck me!" Simcoe begged loudly, not caring if Mary heard them. In fact Mary had been listening just outside the door for a while now, blushing deeply and fanning her face. Abe bit his lip harshly, rubbing circles into his lovers sweet spot as he slowly stroked his length. He swiped his thumb over the tip, collecting the precum that dripped from the top.

"Oh, I will. I can almost feel you around my cock, tight and warm." He smirked, watching John's stomach tense with excitement. Simcoe writhed impatiently, his cheeks and ears hot with lust.

"Please..." He whined, tightening around Abraham's fingers again. He wanted his lovers cock so badly. He wanted to feel his length buried deep inside him, filling him and pressing against the most tantalizing places. Abe could stand it no longer, pulling his fingers out of John and swiping up more oil from the lamp, slicking up his length eagerly. It twitched in his hand, and Simcoe watched helplessly as he pressed his tip to his entrance. Abe was far too excited to wait much longer, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He had wanted to take John for a while, to feel his strong body writhing beneath him with excitement.

"Shh, I will take good care of you darling." Abraham purrs, very slowly pressing himself inside his lover. He shuddered as Simcoe sucked in a breath slowly, his cock bobbing against his stomach. Abe let out a low groan, his breath shaking as he bottomed out inside John. He was much more snug than he could have imagined, his body tightened around him, as if to keep him locked in place. Simcoe mewled softly, his eyes squeezed shut as Abe slowly pulled out and pushed back in. It was growing unbearably hot now, pleasure spreading up his cock as Abraham's length rubbed against his prostate.

"Y-You feel so perfect inside me." John says softly, his eyes glazed and hazy with need. Abraham couldn't have agreed more, his length was hugged perfectly by his lovers walls. He slowly bucked his hips, rolling them to make sure he hit his sweet spot. Both of them groaned in pleasure as they indulged in each other. Slowly any aspect of time melted away, the pair absorbed in their love making and the sensations of passion and lust. Abraham pumped Simcoe's length along with his own rhythm, biting his lip as he thrusted deeper into him.

"S-Simcoe!" He moaned sharply, his hips rolling against his lovers. John was a moaning mess, every little sensation was only bringing him closer to his release. He looked up at Abe, barely able to keep his focus on him from the relentless pleasure he was receiving. Abraham looked back down at him, his eyes hungrily roaming his lovers body. Simcoe's stomach tensed as Abraham grasped his hips, pulling him into his rough thrusts, which were becoming more intense with every passing moment. Pleasure flooded them, neither of them able to form coherent sentences, aside from moaning each others name, and exclaims of pleasure. Tension and heat were blending together now, both of them growing close. Simcoe cried out for Abraham desperately, his length begging for release as Abraham pounded into him. Finally John couldn't take it anymore, clinging to Abe as his bucked his hips with his lovers thrusts.

"A-Abe I'm going to come!" He gasps, surprised as Abraham slammed into him as hard and fast as he could. He was so close to spilling over the edge. Abe growls, gritting his teeth as Simcoe wrapped his legs around his waist, forcing him to use shorter, faster thrusts.

"Come for me John." He commanded firmly, his voice husky with lust. John was helpless to the command, keening deeply as he came hard onto his stomach, painting it with white. He saw stars, his body tensing and yet relaxing simultaneously. Abraham growled, squeezing his lovers hips firmly as he came hard into him, his hips stuttering to a stop. The Captain bit his lip at the warm sensation that filled him, loving every part of how it felt. Their cheeks were flush with lust, but it slowly calmed, leaving them in the afterglow and the brief moment of clarity. Their breathing slowed, and Simcoe blinked up at Abe, a wide smile spread across his face.

"Heh... That was wonderful." He laughs softly, shivering as Abraham slowly pulled out, and laid down beside him. Abe nods in agreement, thinking as he curled up with John and cuddled him.

"Mmm... Yeah." Was all he thought to say. Simcoe laughs softly, stifling a yawn as his lover pulled the blankets over them. Mary knocked gently. Oh right, Mary was here, John and Abe recalled.

"Is it safe to come in now?" She asks quietly. Simcoe hums, adjusting himself so that he was spooning Abe under the covers. Abraham blushed at the feeling, his partners warm body pressed flush against his back.

"Y-Yeah, come on in..." Abe says sheepishly, still embarrassed that he had somewhat forced Mary's hand to share his affection. Mary opened the door slowly and quietly stepped in, looking around for a second before her eyes fell upon him and his lover. She couldn't help but smile, taking in the rather odd sight, a scrawny farmer being cuddled by a burly Captain. Mary walked over, Thomas in tow as she walked over to the crib she had set up, putting Thomas to bed. She tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead before walking back to the bed they had to share.

"I wish the bed was bigger, but we'll have to make do with this one for now." She says softly, starting to undress. Abraham blushes, watching his wife strip her clothes off quietly while Simcoe respectfully closed his eyes, nuzzling his nose into his lovers neck.

"I suppose so... But look on the bright side, at least we won't get cold." He smiles warmly, looking up at his wife as she slowly slid into bed with them. She nestled herself in Abraham's arms, being the littlest spoon of the trio. Simcoe opened his eyes curiously, his eyes wandering to what what he could see of Mary. He could see the back of her neck and the top of her left shoulder, her brunette locks flowing over her back. Before he could stop himself, his mind wandered to a possible fantasy. Mary's response faded into the background as he daydreamed. He envisioned drifting his hands down her shoulders and over her breasts, his mind filling in the blanks where needed. John hummed softly; he could almost feel Mary's soft skin under his palms, smooth and warm.

"John! You're tickling me!" Abraham laughs, squirming suddenly from Simcoe's touch. John snapped away from his daydream, pulling his hands away, but then reconsidering and wrapping his arms around him.

"Sorry, I was in another place." He admits. Abe nods, yawning as he slowly started to fall asleep again.

"Right, well... Try not to tickle me again and wake me up." He says softly, quickly drifting off without more preamble. Simcoe was left with his thoughts again, everyones breathing filling the silence as he was left awake. He wouldn't be awake much longer, his eyelids heavy from fatigue.

It had admittedly been a long and emotionally exhausting day. The final day of his trip back, fights, decisions, more fights, more decisions... not to leave out the eventual sex as well. His mind drifted back to Hewlett, who was almost surely thinking of him as well. How early would he have to wake up to meet him at Whitehall? He figured it would have to be early, to convince the Major he hadn't been anywhere else. He hated lying, especially to someone who didn't deserve it. Edmund was a noble and trustworthy man. And now, not only had he been deceived by a weasel, but now a snake as well. 

A two headed snake, Simcoe thought. One head revealed, the other lying in the shade, waiting to be discovered. What a nasty surprise that would be for Hewlett, to find out that his lover was aiding the very enemy he sought to destroy. A potent venom, Simcoe feared, that would stop the poor man's heart. At the very least, his heart would stop beating for him. 

The weight of his decisions were pulling on him, tugging him this way and that. He wanted to toss and turn, but also didn't want to disturb his lovers sleep. He stayed still, still asking himself questions. What would he do when Hewlett discovered him? Where would they go to evade him and his men? What would that mean for his relationship with Abraham? What if the dilemma of Rogers came back up? He shook his head. Too many questions. He would worry about them in the morning.


	7. The Oak And The Grass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simcoe heads to Whitehall to visit Hewlett, with Abraham's consent of course. They must do everything they can to keep their secret. Hewlett gets a bit more dominant than usual, finally seeing the need to take charge. Of course, this doesn't stop him from getting metaphorical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Average Reading time: 16 minutes, based off the average 300 words per minute.

Simcoe steadily blinked awake, yawning as he squeezed them shut again. The birds chirped loudly, already gossiping and talking of the night before. He didn't like morning, but being a soldier had taught him how to get up in the early hours. It had become a habit at this point; his internal clock waking him at the brisk hour of dawn. He slowly slid out of bed, careful not to wake his sleeping partner and his wife. He crept over to his clothes, slipping them on before heading to the door to leave for Whitehall. He took pause, looking back at Abe as he peacefully slept. He looked blissful and calm, breathing steadily even as the wildlife chattered outside. He smiles, quietly sneaking over and planting a kiss on his forehead. He chuckles softly as his partner let out a happy little hum in his sleep, snuggling with his wife. Abe would know why he was gone, surely. The last thing he wanted was to wake his sleeping lover.

He headed out of the cabin and walked to his horse, climbing on nimbly as he had done a hundred times before. He loved this horse, and should anything happen to her, he was sure to be melancholic for a while. He patted her neck as he urged her on, trotting through the forest swiftly. Her hooves hardly made much noise, softened by the leaves that had fallen for decades. There was hardly a path at all, much less a trail.

All the same, he quietly listened to the forest and its chatter, like he usually did on these lengthy rides. Sometimes he wondered what the forest was saying. Natures conversations were in a language he couldn't understand, but still he liked to hear it. It was beautiful and strange. Sometimes he wondered what he would hear if he could understand it all, to listen the voices of the forest and the living things in it. 

He was a more thoughtful person than most gave him credit for. He could understand and empathize, though perhaps not as well as others. Simcoe's only trouble was that sometimes he couldn't see his own faults. But it didn't matter, he was who he was, and he knew that. He wouldn't change, stubborn as he was. After all; If he had wanted to change himself, he would have done it by now.

***

John rides his horse up to Whitehall, slowing to a stop as he prematurely started dismounting. He landed a bit awkwardly, almost stumbling. He caught his footing, nonchalantly walking up the steps as if it never happened. He silently hoped no one was looking through the window to see it. He was about to knock when Hewlett opened the door, excited to see him. John's heart fluttered at the sweet tone in his voice. 

"John! So good to see you!" He chimed, standing aside to let Simcoe in. The Captain chuckles softly, walking in and turning to face Hewlett as he shut the door behind him. As soon as the Major's hand was off the door, his grasp was on his shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss. Simcoe was surprised at the forwardness of the action, but he gladly embraced it, putting his hands on Edmund's hips and kissing him deeply. They melted into the embrace, Hewlett's warm lips pressed against his own. The Major let out a soft moan, before Simcoe pulled away out of worry.

"Wait... Is Richard home?" He asks, concern coloring his whispering voice. Edmund smiles as he shakes his head, pulling on Simcoe to try and get him to follow him. John was surprised by his lovers eagerness.

"No, he isn't. Come on, I have been waiting for two weeks, I am starved for affection." He explains, a bit desperate to get the Captain upstairs. Simcoe chuckles softly, following Hewlett up the stairs to his study. It was strange seeing him so unashamed and audacious. He had unknowingly brought out the confidence in Edmund. He had made him bolder, more sure of himself. In a way, he was proud he could change someone so much. But at the same time, having Hewlett become more daring was a risk. 

"You're awfully eager to get me into your room." He teases, walking into Edmund's study right after him. He wondered what the Major was up to, as he watched him close and lock the door behind him. He turned to face his lover, his heart jumping to his throat as he realized he might become the submissive in this situation; if he played his cards to lose. There was a more predatory look in Hewlett's eyes now, his posture straight as always. He was never imposing, but now, he could be seen as intimidating. He swallowed as he slowly realized what he was seeing. 

"Get on the bed." Edmund commanded, his chin down, eyes staring through him. He was seeing himself reflected in those eyes. This boldness was something that rubbed off on him. Now he realized just how careful he needed to be. If his confidence had increased, surely his ability to see through people had as well. Simcoe walked over to the bed, his cheeks flush as he climbed onto it and started undressing. The Major watched with interest, his smirk widening as he bit his lip. Nervousness started to swell in John's chest. He remained silent though, stripping for his lover, as he knew that would've been the next demand. Hewlett's grin widened, and he sauntered over to the bed.

"Good boy." He purred huskily. Simcoe immediately shuddered from the praise, a line of heat going straight to his cock. He started to think he liked this version of Edmund a little better. He set aside his clothes, and laid back on the bed obediently. Hewlett smiled approvingly at John, kneeling by the bed to reach under it. The Captain was about to ask a question, but Hewlett quickly put up his hand. Of course, this isn't what silenced Simcoe; it was what he was holding. A riding crop. A brand new one, by the look of it. Edmund waved it this way and that, chuckling softly as he watched John's eyes follow it. Simcoe shuddered at the thought of what he would do with it, his cock twitching with interest as he slowly became more aroused.

"You are wise to stay silent." Hewlett hummed with a sly expression, grinning deviously as he pressed the leather tip to his lover's abdomen, drawing a line up his chest and neck, and then using it to tilt John's chin up. The Captain swallowed, a shiver of pleasure dancing up his cock at the dominance his lover was showing all of the sudden. "Look at you, already you're dripping with lust. Do you really need to be pushed around that badly?" He raises an eyebrow. Simcoe whimpers pitifully, trying to nod, but the crop pressed into his throat, forcing him to swallow again. He tried his best to ignore the throbbing sensation in his aching member. He knew it was pink and dripping with precum; he could feel it sliding down his length.

"When Abraham threatened me with blackmail, I realized something Simcoe..." He began, sliding the crop down. John whines, listening as he tried to focus on the minimal amount of attention he was getting. "I realized I'm a bloody pushover... And I resent it. I've been meek for too long, and people mock me for it. Something snapped, John." He explains, suddenly swatting the crop against his right nipple. Simcoe gasps softly, his body tensing at the sudden sting of it. Pleasure tingled there, making John groan quietly.

"P-Please- AH!" He begged, only to be rewarded with a sharp smack to the inside of his thigh, making him yelp with surprise. Hewlett hummed softly, watching a red mark appear on his skin while he took off his pants.

"Something told me I needed to take charge. So, that's what I'm doing." He snaps the crop against his lover's other nipple, smirking as he watched John writhe with need, his legs spreading. Edmund chuckles softly, shaking his head. "You want me to fuck you, hm?" He loved teasing Simcoe, watching his expressions twist and his body squirm. John nodded quickly, bucking his hips. He dared not speak again, knowing it would earn him another swat on the thigh.

"That's too bad... I was hoping just to be sucked off." He says thoughtfully. Simcoe groans deeply, clutching at the bedsheets desperately. He would do anything at this point, he just wanted relief for his pulsing length. Edmund hums thoughtfully, a smile finding its way to his lips again. "Well... How about this; you prep yourself, and give me a little attention, and I'll let you have what you want." He says huskily, biting his lip as he brought his hand down to his own length and started pumping it. John watched, biting his lip as he realized Hewlett wanted him to do all the prep work. 

He brought his fingers to his lips, sliding them in slowly and curling his tongue around them. The Major watched contently, grinning as Simcoe sucked his fingers, working his lips and tongue around them. Hewlett could almost imagine how it would feel to have Simcoe's hot tongue swipe against his cock. He shivered with delight, bucking his hips into his hand as he continued quietly observing, gripping the riding crop tightly in his free hand. John panted, sliding his tongue between his fingers and bobbing his head on them. Hewlett groaned deeply, his cock twitching and leaking a little precum. Simcoe desperately wanted a taste, simultaneously wishing he could just slide down onto his cock. He wanted to feel Edmund bucking into him, feel his length throb inside him. But for the moment, he was stuck with his own fingers, prepping his fingers as he watched Hewlett jerk himself off.

"That's enough, prep yourself. I want to hear you moan for me." He demanded again. The Captain whimpered, bringing his hand down to his entrance, gliding the first fingertip against it. He shivered, biting his lip harshly as he carefully slid it inside. His mouth opened in a silent moan, and he eagerly slid it in up to the knuckle, wanting to feel every twitch and caress of his finger. He goes ahead and slides the second finger in, whimpering in pleasure as his fingertips brushed his sweet spot slightly. Heat and tension fluttered in his groin, melting into his abdomen and lower back. God this was almost too much to bear. He wished it was Edmund doing this for him, reaching deep inside him and tickling his most sensitive area. 

"Nhh... E-Edmund." He moaned softly, gasping in surprise as Hewlett swatted his thigh. What had he done wrong? The Major growls, lust darkening his eyes.

"Not Edmund. Major. I am you superior." He purred teasingly. Right, of course, how terribly silly of him; to think of him as an equal. Nonetheless, he complied, swiping his fingers across his prostate again, he corrected himself.

"M-Major..." He keened softly, his breath catching in the back of his throat as Edmund let out a small groan. He wanted more praise desperately, wanted to know he was doing well. He wanted to know that his master was pleased with him; that he was perfect.

"Such a g-good boy for me." Hewlett growled, making John moan again, the praise going straight to his aching cock. The Major smirks. pressing the end of the riding crop against his lovers cock, drawing a line down the center of it. Simcoe groaned low and deep into his fingers, the sound muffled by them. Finally, he'd felt he had enough, pulling his fingers from himself and crawling over to Edmund. He looked up at him, and then down at his length, as if asking permission to suck him off. The Major smirks, leaning back to allow Simcoe plenty of room. "I won't stop you. Have it." He purrs, letting go of his own length to let Simcoe have it. John huffs, his hot breath washing over his lovers cock temptingly. He slid his lips down over his tip, firmly wrapped around him. Edmund shudders, his hands moving to the back of Simcoe's head, gently urging him to go further down. The Captain gulps, slowly taking in more of his length. He was so warm against his tongue, and he could feel the steady pulse of his heartbeat through it. He sucks him down, his hands moving to Hewlett's waist and squeezing firmly. Simcoe whimpers, taking in as much as he could without gagging and bobbing his head, massaging his tongue against the underside firmly. Hewlett squirmed, arching his back as Simcoe pleasured him.

"F-Fuck... S-Simcoe..." Edmund let himself moan a bit, the pleasure too good to stay silent. John moves faster, stroking his tongue just below his tip, attacking the sensitive spot mercilessly. The Major gasps, doubling over more as Simcoe pleasured him more passionately than he expected. At this rate, he wasn't going to last; his partner's warm tongue gliding across his cock in such a way he thought only a succubus could achieve. Heat climbed in his stomach, spreading through his abdomen.

Just as he was about to spill, Simcoe stopped, looking up at Edmund defiantly. Every second, he flicked his tongue across his sensitive spot, teasing him. He was taunting him with his own climax, slowly edging him. The Major growls, frustrated and aroused as he was teased, over, and over, and over again. Secretly Hewlett was enjoying this, feeling his climax so close, but the pleasure being denied right at the last second. It was infuriatingly good, so fucking good he couldn't stand it. He wanted to come so badly, but inside his lover. He wanted to slam his cock into Simcoe until he was screaming his name. He wanted to fill him with his lust and force him to climax over, and over again. He wanted to see that smug grin wiped from his face. 

"You little tease... Enough." He growls lowly, grabbing John's hair and yanking him off. Simcoe moaned softly, looking up at his lover with a blissed out expression. He bit his lip, drool dripping down his chin, completely out of it. All of his thoughts were lustful and focused on him. "Oh dear... Seems I may have broken you." Hewlett remarks with a small chuckle, grinning as he flipped Simcoe over onto his hands and knees. 

"P-Please..." John begged quietly, squirming as he felt Edmund press his cock against his entrance. Edmund grins, slowly rubbing his tip up and down against him. Precum dripped down the Captain's thigh as Hewlett rutted himself against his lover.

"Are you really that lustful, Simcoe? Your rear in the air, begging for me to fuck you?" He laughs softly, shaking his head with disapproval as Simcoe nodded yes. "Shameful, truly shameful dear. Really, you should know better. But then again, a babe like you needs to be well fucked, isn't that right?" He smirks, watching Simcoe nod dumbly.

"Y-Yes..." John whimpered, his body tensing as Edmund squeezed his sides, once again teasing the poor man. Hewlett loved every little noise and whimper that poured from the younger man's lips. He was so much smaller, and it was incredibly refreshing to feel larger for once. He had Simcoe at his mercy for the first time, and he'd be damned if he let the opportunity slip through his fingers. 

"Is this all you wanted, to be dominated?" He growls, firmly pressing himself against his lovers tight heat. The Captain mewls pitifully, his body tensing with need as he squirmed, nodding yes. Yes, he wanted everything Hewlett could give, punishment and all. He wanted the pain, the pleasure, and all the things in between. Simcoe gasps as Hewlett finally slid into him, filling him with his cock. He shuddered as the full sensation pushed deeper inside. He was so warm, ever so slightly moving as the he held John's hips.

"F-Fuck me. P-Please..." Simcoe begs, whimpering as he bucked his hips. A grin spread across Edmund's face, and he firmly held his lovers hips to preventing him from bucking. John whines desperately, squirming as he tightened around Hewlett's throbbing length. He needed relief more than anything now, both of them did.

"I'll satisfy you Simcoe, just stop talking." He growls, bucking his hips into John. The Captain gasps as he took him, his tip so close to rubbing his sweet spot. He cries out in pleasure for Edmund, wishing he was on his back so he could wrap his legs around his waist. He wanted it so badly; needed his attention. "G-Good boy." Edmund growled, thrusting deep inside Simcoe, reaching farther and rubbing against his sweet spot. John wailed in pleasure, tightening hard around the Majors aching member. His own cock bobbed against his stomach, dripping with precum.

Already it was unbearable, the relentless friction against the bundle of nerves, and the grunts and groans he managed to earn from Hewlett. He gasps as the Major suddenly picks up his pace again, slamming into his prostate as fast as he could. Heat and tension coiled like a spring in his abdomen, threatening to unwind at any moment. Simcoe clenched his jaw and balled his hands into fists, squirming as he endured the attention from Edmund. 

"S-Simcoe..." He keened softly. He sounded close, a low growl in the back of his throat as his thrusts started becoming more sloppy, warning of his impending release. John moaned sharply, whimpering desperately as Edmund suddenly stopped, preventing him from coming. He quickly realized Edmund's plan. He wanted to edge the both of them, making this climax better. "You're going to love what I have planned for you." He purrs deeply, starting to thrust into him with small spurts, allowing the excitement to build close to bursting, only to stop and deny Simcoe of his pleasure. He mewls pitifully, squirming with need as a he tried bucked his hips, pleading physically for any kind of friction he could get. He fought the urge to speak, knowing that this would only draw out his torture. Though, he would be lying if he said he didn't like how it felt. They both knew the reward would be worth the journey.

Finally, Hewlett couldn't stand it anymore, slamming into Simcoe with everything he had. Simcoe whines sharply, squirming as he suddenly came hard onto his stomach, painting himself with thick white strands while he savored the warmth of Edmund coming deep inside him, his cock twitching as he bucked his hips a few more times. John whimpers, biting his lip as he rode out the last few spasms of his climax. He was about to pull off, when Hewlett suddenly started up again, slamming into him with the same speed as before. Overstimulation. It was something Simcoe usually tried to avoid, but now, with the control of the situation taken from him, he knew he'd have no choice but to endure. Hewlett wasn't going to stop, even if Simcoe begged for mercy.

"E-Edmund!" John cried out sharply, desperately bucking his hips up in a futile attempt for more friction. The Major growls, only thrusting faster as he all but ignored his lovers pleas. Simcoe gasps, biting his lip until he tasted blood, clutching onto the bedsheets tightly as he focused on the pleasure through the intense sensation. It was indescribable, too intense, too much, he thought.

Edmund was feeling it too, his length aching and twitching from the sensitivity and constant stimulation. Usually he would give himself a few minutes of respite, but he didn't want to wait, he needed this now, needed to know just far he could take this. Heat and tension climbed slowly, the edge of the climax wavering temptingly at the edge. It was so close, yet so far. He could reach it, they just needed to endure a little bit longer.

"It's so close..." He whimpered, eyes squeezed shut as he tried to finish himself off. The Captain whines with frustration, knowing they needed a bit of extra stimulation if this was going to happen. He flipped himself over onto his back and pulled himself closer to Hewlett, suddenly kissing him deeply on the lips, threading his fingers through the short hair under his wig.

They shuddered as the connection to one another strengthened, feeling their own and their partners pleasure heighten as their climax drew near. This wasn't just about one person after all, this was about both of them. Edmund clung onto John, deepening the kiss as he started rolling his hips, trying to achieve his partners release as well. Simcoe could feel the pleasure swelling deep inside him, quickly growing and threatening to spill as they groped and grabbed at each other.

Both of them tried to moan as they felt the hill of pleasure peak, spilling over the edge and flooding into them. Edmund tensed, his length throbbing inside Simcoe as he suddenly came hard inside him again. John whimpered pitifully, his voice thin and aloft as he moaned sharply, climaxing onto his stomach. They shuddered a few times, the last tremors of their release coming and going rather quickly.

Edmund sighs softly, pulling out of the kiss slowly to take a good look at the blissed out expression that Simcoe now wore. He smiles softly, sweetly kissing John on the forehead.

"Feel better?" He asks teasingly, grinning as he wiped a bit of drool from his lovers lip. The Captain chuckles dumbly, understandably out of the loop at the moment. He nods after a small moment, his gaze coming to focus on Hewlett.

"Yes, much better." Was all he could think to say, melting into the afterglow. The Major smiles at his weary partner, slowly pulling out and laying beside him, staving off a shudder from the cold on his member. The moment of clarity set in, and Simcoe could only listen as his lover started to ramble. He was too tired to protest at the moment. 

"I wanted this moment to make love... But... I also wanted to talk to you." He says softly. John turned his head toward Edmund, showing that he was ready to listen. Edmund grinned as he looked upon his lovers face, delighted with just the sight of him.

"Now that we're not at each others throats- aggressively, I mean..." He cleared his throat, swallowing in an attempt to clear it further. "I feel stronger by your side. Like I can do anything, say what needs to be said and carry out an order I might never have had the courage for before." He explains, pouring his heart out for Simcoe. The Captain was, needless to say, a bit surprised to hear Edmund flat out say what he had already figured out, and experienced. The Major laughs softly.

"Oh, listen to me... I sound like a bloody preacher." He sighs. Simcoe frowns slightly, shaking his head as he set a reassuring hand on Hewlett's shoulder.

"No, no keep going. If you are a preacher, you make a very good one. Please, continue." He says quickly, eager to listen. It was the least he could do after all. He knew this was the last time he would be truly intimate with Edmund. Well, at least that's what he hoped. He hated cheating on Abraham out of "necessity" just to keep them from being caught. Edmund smiled softly, laying back and continuing to ramble.

"You're too kind. Anyway- It reminds me of a story I heard. Ah- a metaphor." He corrects himself, thinking for a moment. "The oak tree and the grass. The oak and the grass would both do well with a gentle breeze, but when a mighty storm comes, it would be the oak that would fall first, either snapping, or toppling over." He explains. Simcoe nods, wondering why Edmund was telling him this.

"Your point?" He asks curiously. Edmund chuckles curtly in response.

"Don't you see John? I was too hell bent on my ways before. So willing to follow my own rules that... well, were too cowardly, avoiding confrontation by simply taking away the means of rebellion. You've changed me, bent my ways to more... well, perhaps more aggressive options. But this kind of flexibility might be just the thing I need." He reasons.

Simcoe was sure he'd made a huge mistake. But if he showed any hint of nervousness, he was afraid Hewlett would notice and become suspicious. How could he back out of this without raising any flags? He wasn't sure if that was possible anymore.

"Ah... Well, that does seem like a good change! I will say, I like this new you. So confident, so sure of yourself. It's quite attractive." He purrs, deciding encouraging Edmund would be the safest course of action. He hoped it would keep his suspicions low. He wanted to leave now, feeling a touch uncomfortable with Hewlett being so confident. It wasn't like him, and it was unnerving. He almost laughed with the irony of it; Hewlett had nearly become what he revealed most in himself. But now that his traits were in someone that could see through him. This must be how I made Abraham feel before, he thought to himself. Edmund sighed contently, melting into the bed.

"I feel better too, it's refreshing." He grins looking up at the ceiling as he thought deeply about himself and what was to come. Simcoe wasn't sure what to do now. Could he leave without raising too much suspicion? He wasn't sure, sitting up and starting to get out of bed. Edmund turned his head quickly, confused as to why John was getting out of bed. "Where are you going, I thought we were relaxing?" He says, a bit hurt that he might be getting left behind. Simcoe shakes his head.

"I cannot rest while that traitorous spy, Woodhull, is out and about. I will not allow him to slip through my fingers." He explains, sighing as he rose, walking over to his pile of clothes on the floor. Hewlett understood of course, but he still wished his lover was a little less relentless when hunting his prey.

"Yes but... can't it wait?" He asks quietly, hoping his partner would understand. He wanted to relax a little while longer, but he knew the Captain would brush it off.

"You know why it can't wait." He says firmly, slipping on his boots after the rest of his clothes. Edmund swallowed the lump in throat from the bitterness in his voice. It hurt, knowing Simcoe cared more about going after a spy than loving him. He knew it was true; hunting down a traitor would do more for their cause, but it still stung.

"Yes... I know..." Hewlett says somberly, casting his gaze away from John. Simcoe sighs softly, trying to think of a way to cheer him up before he left.

"Well... I can return each morning, and provide you with a little company." He smiles warmly, hoping to give him a glimmer of happiness. Edmund's expression did lighten up; the sweet little smile he scarcely wore brightened his expression.

"You wouldn't be going that far?" He asks quietly. Simcoe laughs softly, expertly masking the sudden panic that shot through him.

"Not at first. But it won't take me long to find him, I can assure you." He smirks playfully, walking back to the bed and planting a little kiss on his lovers forehead. Hewlett chuckles softly, his cheeks turning pink with a bit of bashful embarrassment.

"Oh, you know how to make me feel better in every way possible don't you?" He watches John head back to the door. The Captain smiles, looking back at his partner one last time.

"I will do everything I can to make you happy my dear." He purrs softly, turning and departing without another word.

***

Simcoe had plenty of time to think on the ride back to the abandoned cabin. He knew he wouldn't be able to fool Hewlett much longer. With how he had changed, it was only a matter of time before the Major saw right through him. He sighs, holding his breath and then letting it out. He didn't like the guilt slithering up his spine, mingling with his thoughts and making his scalp prickle with worry. The weasel was a slippery animal, but how long could it avoid hazards before it made a mistake? 

He scoffs, chewing his lip. Of course, Hewlett had changed him as well. He was thinking more, making more careful decisions. Or did it come out of necessity from being a spy? He wasn't sure, but either way, he was different. These experiences had changed him, made him more cautious, more loving. But now he was paranoid of being caught, fearful of many sounds in the forest. Every snap of a branch, or rustle of leaves set him on edge. It was nerve-wracking, to say the least. Someday soon, the mouse in the cupboard would be caught.

As he got closer to the cabin, he wondered if Abraham was awake now. He supposed it didn't matter if he was, but he wanted to watch him sleep a little. He thought he was cute while he slept, so peaceful and serene. He wondered sometimes what his lover was dreaming about. Surely it had to be something nice, of a brighter future; a brighter beginning for them. He entered their little cabin slowly after dismounting his horse, eager to see his precious Abraham.

Little did he know, there was someone else lurking outside the house, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliffhanger ending, I know! I'm sorry! I couldn't resist!


	8. A Weasel In The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Rogers has made a rather rude entrance to Simcoe and Abraham's temporary home. Simcoe wonders how long it's going to be before Hewlett finds him out as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize I've been so busy lately. School, work, social life. I used to upload a couple times a week. I'm sure you all understand.
> 
> Btw I felt like this chapters smut wasn't as good as others, I haven't written smut in a while. Idk, let me know what you guys think.

Simcoe walked up to their bed, looking down at Abraham and how he cuddled his wife. He smiles, slowly sitting down on the bed by Abraham and gently caressing his back. The smaller man hummed in his sleep, smiling. John wondered what he was dreaming about. It was probably something cute, just like him. A bright future with an adopted child perhaps. In any case, all he hoped was that his lover had a pleasant and uninterrupted sleep. 

His ears pricked as he heard a faint noise outside. He had been uptight lately about someone finding them, so every little noise was a disturbance. It could have been a squirrel or a bird, but he had to be sure. He cautiously took his gun out from under the bed, which he had already cocked to avoid detection. A part of him was excited. The darker part of him. It wondered if it was an enemy he could kill without consequence. Or perhaps someone he could threaten into leaving. Maybe even fire a warning shot, or wound them to ward them off. 

No; he thought; don’t turn back into the monster you were. You’ve come so far, why ruin that now? Still, it would be wise to keep the gun cocked.

He quietly opened the door and peeked outside. He almost smiled at the memory of watching Abraham do a similar thing that fateful day his feelings changed for him. He probably looked like a weasel poking its head out of a hole. Seeing no one, he was about to brush it off when he noted it was too quiet. Nothing was singing, or chattering. The forest had fallen silent. 

“I know someone’s here. Come out and I won’t shoot you.” He bargains. His own voice almost startled him; his lofty voice a stark contrast to the silence of the woods. A small breathy laugh was heard, and the Captain immediately knew who it was. 

“Aye, I wouldn’t want to startle ye while yer finger’s on the trigger.” Rogers drawls, almost sounding drunk as he ambled around the corner, revealing himself. He was filthy, and likely hadn’t had a bath in weeks.

“I doubt you would’ve snuck up on me, I would smell you first... Why are you here?” John asks curtly, keeping his gun pointed at Rogers. He couldn’t trust anyone. Not right now. Not with what he had to hide. Rogers hums, scratching his beard and trudging a little closer.

“Isn’t it obvious? I wanted teh see you again.” He says simply, being courteous enough to keep his voice down; as not to wake the people in the cabin. Simcoe rolled his eyes.

“You have the worst sense of timing!” He whispers a shout. Rogers scoffs, stepping closer. He didn’t seem to care he had a gun pointed at him; knowing the Captain wasn’t going to use it.

“Oh, yer no fun. Why are ye out here hiding anyway? Is there a harlot in there?” He asks curiously. Simcoe simply shakes his head. Rogers sighs. “Ah, I figured. Someone’s in there though, so are you going to tell me?” He presses. The Captain swallows, chewing his lip. Was he supposed to tell him? Could he risk Rogers being a spy? Or at least, someone who would turn them in?

“Mister and Misses Woodhull and their son Thomas. Any other questions?” He asks impatiently. Rogers nods.

“Aye. Can I convince ye for a round two of that encounter we had?” He asks. There was that word again; encounter. He sighs, mulling it over for a moment. No. No he couldn’t do that to Abe again. Even if he never knew about what happened with him and Rogers, it would be best not to push his luck. 

“No. You cannot. I suggest you leave before I waste a bullet.” He growls darkly. Rogers frowns, looking a little disappointed that he wouldn’t be getting his wish tonight. 

“I see. Well... It was nice stopping by. And I hope everything is going well.” He was surprisingly easy to pacify, simply turning to leave. “Have fun with Abraham... I know ye will.” He seemed rather sad, ambling away. John frowns. He couldn’t tell if it was an act for attention or if he was truly leaving.

“Wait. Are you... you’re not cross with me?” He asks quietly. Rogers shakes his head. 

“No, I already knew you’d decline.” With that, he simply walked off, hands in his pockets as he wandered away. The Captain hums, finding it odd that this brutal man gave it up so easily. Perhaps he had misjudged him. Oh well, nothing he was going to worry about.

He quietly crept back into the cabin, sighing as he sat back down on the bed. They wouldn’t be asleep for much longer, the morning was ending soon. Golden sunlight was coming in through the windows; lighting up the flecks of dust that hung in the air. Almost like stars, he thought. Stars that made him sneeze.

He could feel the tickle in his nose. Blast this old abandoned home. It hadn’t been cleaned in ages, and clearly his body wasn’t liking it. He tried to hold it back. His sneezes were forceful and loud, they always had been. He didn’t want to wake his lover, nor his wife and child. He took a deep breath, and felt it taper off. Phew. Oh wait, no- it was coming back.

“Achoo!” He sneezed into his arm, shuddering as it passed. Abraham startled, looking at him with surprise as he blinked awake. The Captain gave him an apologetic glance before sneezing again, waking Mary up this time. “Apologies... it’s the dust.” He explains, scratching his nose. Abraham nods, sighing as he sat up and gave Simcoe a hug, nestling his face into his chest.

“Mmm... Its okay...” Abe’s voice was muffled by his uniform. Simcoe chuckles softly, gently running his fingers through his hair and kissing him on the top of his head. Abraham squeezes him, sighing. “You’re sure you have to keep visiting Hewlett?” He asks, sounding slightly annoyed. Simcoe sighs. He wasn’t quite happy with it either, but he felt it was necessary. 

“If we want to avoid detection for as long as possible, yes. But...” He looked down at Abe’s face. His brown eyes clearly showed hurt. Simcoe relents. “I will try and break things off somehow. Maybe I just... stop showing up. I do think I should see him again tomorrow morning, one last time.” He says softly. Abraham pouts angrily, pressing his face into his chest again. 

“You just want the sex.” He argues. Simcoe blinks, surprised at the jab.

“I want closure.” He reasons. Abraham looked offended, his jaw clenching as he pulled away from his lovers chest and glared up at him.

“Closure?! I thought you chose me!” He huffs. Simcoe growls, snapping at him.

“Oh surely you would know a lot about loving one and choosing another!!” He spat coldly. As soon as he said it, he regretted it. He swallowed, backing down. Mary could only stare with amazement and shock at the tremendous burn. “I-I didn’t mean that.” He says softly, his tone jumping back up to its usual loftiness. Abraham had tears in his eyes, angry that Simcoe was right, even if he hadn’t meant it. 

“Mary, go check the rabbit traps.” He says softly, his voice a bit scratchy from emotion. Mary didn’t question it, eager to leave the uncomfortable situation. She took Thomas with her, the boy looking around sleepily as he was carried out of the cabin. Abraham waited until they were gone, and he could no longer hear footsteps. He looked back at Simcoe. 

“You still love Hewlett, don’t you?” He asks seriously. Simcoe sighs, taking a moment to think.

“Yes. It’s hard to detach from someone so easily, I’m sure you know.” He says softly. Abraham growls, grabbing Simcoe’s cravat and yanking him closer. The Captain gasps.

“Stop being a smart bastard and listen.” Abe warns, growling. Simcoe nods, surprised at the sudden dominance. “You can visit him tomorrow, but I need you to tell me everything you did this morning.” He huffs, his breath hitching. Simcoe swallows.

“He was the dominant one today actually...” John admits with a blush. “For the most part...” He says half heartedly. Abraham chews his lip, studying his lovers expression carefully. 

“You liked it, didn’t you?” His expression was stern, but the Captain could see the lust in his gaze. John contemplated the options. One one hand, he could say no and lie, and try to make Abe happy by saying he didn’t like the sex with Hewlett. On the other hand, he could say yes, and receive a forceful act of dominance from Abraham. He liked the idea of being dominated by him. He was small, but surprisingly strong, and he knew Abraham would make sure he had a good time. 

“I loved it.” Simcoe purrs softly. He could feel the excitement tightening in his groin, heat pooling in his stomach. Abraham growls. 

“Oh, you want me mad don’t you?” He asks, his tone sharp as he suddenly grabbed Simcoe by the throat, squeezing. John gasps at the unexpected twist, biting his lip. 

“A-Abraham...” He whimpers quietly, squirming as Abraham pressed his fingertips into his flesh. His cock throbbed for attention. “Please...” He begs quietly. Abraham grins, slowly pushing Simcoe back on the bed.

“Really? One little squeeze to your neck and you go on the submissive?” He straddles John’s hips, holding his throat with both hands now. His own length was twitching in his breeches, the tip leaking precum. Simcoe squirms, biting his lip so hard it bled.

"I-It's sensitive, what else am I supposed to do?" He whimpers, swallowing as his words caught in his throat. Abraham grins, slowly pressing his groin against Simcoe's. The Captain let out a small gasp, whimpering softly as Abe gently rubbed his hardening cock against his lovers.

"Touché." He slides his hands down to Simcoe's chest, starting to unbutton his uniform. Simcoe watched with trembling excitement as Abraham slowly removed his overcoat and vest. "You're so warm." He purrs. Simcoe nods, squirming as he bucked his hips into his partners arousal.

"You're just perfect, that's all." He says softly, taking a deep breath as Abraham removed his shirt and slid his hands up his chest; brushing his thumbs over his nips. "A-And infuriatingly gentle." He groans, desperately rutting his hips up against his lover. Abraham let out a soft moan, pinching and rolling Simcoe's nips between his fingers, making the larger man groan deeply.

"I don't know about perfect." He admits doubtfully, his expression wilting a bit. Simcoe whines, taking Abraham's hands and moving them to his waist. Abe looked up at Simcoe with a bit of surprise.

"I couldn't ask for a better lover." Simcoe reassures, smiling softly. Abraham seemed calm now, but a sly smirk was creeping across his face. 

"Oh? Well, I suppose I would be perfect if I started doing this then?" He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the oil, smirking as he slicked his fingers with it. Simcoe could feel his stomach tense with excitement, warmth pooling there as he realized he would be getting his wish. 

"Y-Yes.. Please." He begged quietly, his cock twitching with need. It had only been a few hours since his last session with Hewlett, but he craved the attention. Abraham's smirk grew as he glided his finger across his lovers entrance, gradually pressing more firmly. Simcoe whines, bucking his hips into his lovers touch eagerly. Abe finally slides a finger inside him, making the larger man gasp and shudder in pleasure. He let his head fall back against the pillow, savoring the feeling as Abraham slowly pumped it in and out.

"Such a good boy for me, aren't you?" He praises, grazing his fingertips along Simcoe's cock, while his other hand was busy with pleasuring his sweet spot. Simcoe let out a low and deep moan, nodding as he rutted against his hand. He was desperate for any kind of friction he could earn. 

"Yes, only for you." He says, being obedient in the hopes of being rewarded. The smaller man grinned deviously, slowly adding a second finger next to the first. Simcoe gasps at the sudden intrusion, heat climbing in his groin as he indulged in the pleasure. He could feel him circling his sweet spot with his fingertips, teasing him by barely stimulating him at all. "A-Abraham." He pleaded with him.

"Shhh. Good boys don't complain." He purrs teasingly, obviously waiting for the larger man to whine again just so he could tease him more. Simcoe chewed his lip, gasping quietly as Abe dragged his finger across his prostate. 

"Ahh!" He couldn't help it, wanting to moan and let his lover know how he felt. Abraham grins, pulling his finger out, making Simcoe whine with need. "Please..." He pleaded again, his aching length was red and dripping with precum now. Abraham smiles, moving his hand to his own throbbing length and starting to lube it with the oil.

"Be quiet, you don't want to draw attention to us, do you?" He grins, pressing his tip to Simcoe's entrance. The Captain nods slowly, squirming as he tried to hold back the moan rising in his throat. Abraham smirks again, rubbing himself against his partner gently. Simcoe huffs, letting out a tiny whimper. Abraham held Simcoe's hips firmly, smirking as he slowly slid his tip in, not stopping as he pushed all the way in to the hilt. Abraham let out a soft groan of satisfaction while Simcoe held back a moan. The smaller man chuckles softly.

"Good boy." He purrs, starting to slowly thrust into Simcoe. The Captain whines, reaching down to his own length and attempting to pump it. Abraham growls, swatting John's hand away, taking hold of it himself. "No. Keep those hands on the bed, naughty boy." He growls teasingly. Simcoe squirms, wanting to beg desperately and make a fool of himself, if only for relief. 

"Please!" He begs. Abraham growls, giving John's length a squeeze as he picked up his pace. This silenced Simcoe's words, his noises reduced to groans and whimpers as Abraham pumped and squeezed his cock, almost as if he was trying to milk it. John whines, clinging to the bed desperately.

"You take my cock so well baby boy." He purrs huskily. Simcoe whines sharply, gasping as Abraham rolled his hips into his sweet spot. Already it was unbearable. It hadn't even been that long, and yet he was already longing for more. "You want more?" He purrs. Simcoe nods vigorously, whining as Abraham reached up to his neck and gripped it tight. Simcoe let out a quiet groan, gasping as the pleasure suddenly grew more intense as Abraham suddenly started slamming into his sweet spot. He could feel the heat climbing and boiling in his groin. His length twitched as he watched his lover thrust faster and faster into him. Abraham growls sharply, suddenly tightening his grip.

"I-I'm going to come." He warns, his hips stuttering as he got closer to his release. Simcoe gasps, suddenly coming hard onto his stomach as Abraham released at the same time. Simcoe gasped for breath as Abraham released his throat. He took deep breaths, shaking slightly from aftershocks. 

"Ahh... You like to squeeze pretty hard... I hope it doesn't bruise..." He says softly, biting his lip. He secretly hoped it would, so that people would know he belonged to Abraham. Abe smiles, pulling out slowly and curling up with him immediately. 

"Mmm... I hope it does... Then Hewlett will know you're mine." He chuckles softly, pressing his face into his lovers neck. Simcoe looks down at him, pulling him into his arms. He couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I suppose so. But that would mean we would get caught, and likely hung." He says bluntly, his voice returning to its usual loftiness. Abraham sighs, hugging Simcoe a bit tighter.

"You really know how to ruin a mood don't you?" He chuckles a bit, looking up at the larger man. John sighs, reaching up to his lovers hair and running his fingers through it. Abraham relaxed, his breathing slowing.

"I don't mean to, I'm just being a realist." He says softly, kissing the Farmer on the forehead sweetly. Simcoe watches his partner smile, and nuzzle deeper into his warmth. He liked moments like this. He could just relax and listen to his partner breathe. He started humming softly, the high tone of his voice carrying over to it. It was actually rather relaxing; Abe's breathing slowing as he listened to his parter sing softly. Simcoe pulled the blanket over the both of them, just to keep the warmth in. Mary walked back inside, carrying a couple rabbits for dinner. Thomas was in tow, following Mary very closely. Simcoe watched them quietly, realizing his lover had fallen asleep. He wondered if he should say something. They could sit in silence, but where was the fun in that?

"Rabbit for dinner?" He asks quietly. Mary simply nods, walking to the table and getting out a knife to skin and prepare the rabbit. She starts preparing it, planning on making a stew with some vegetables she had brought with her. She sighs.

"You need to go out and get groceries for us... We're running low on everything we packed." She explains. Simcoe nods in understanding. That's right; he thought; they couldn't be seen as Abraham was a suspected spy. He would have to be the one shopping and providing necessities that had to be bought.

"Apologies, I had forgotten you mustn't be seen." He says softly, thinking for a moment. "Abraham is lucky to have you." He says softly. Mary stops, pausing her work as she thought deeply for a moment. Now Simcoe feared he had offended her in some way.

"I'm sorry- I didn't mean to-" Mary cuts him off by raising her hand, letting out a long drawn out sigh.

"No... It's alright. It's just... Abraham hasn't shown his love for me in some time... And I do long for it." She admits. The Captain was silently surprised as he heard this, for a few reasons. One, how would anyone not make love to a woman as lovely as Mary? And two, he was shocked at his mind's ability to visualize scenarios in which he was the one making love to her. He must have zoned out for a long time, because Mary seemed confused.

"What are you thinking about so intently?" She asks quietly. Simcoe wasn't sure how to respond, but he supposed telling the truth would be best. He took a small breath in, holding it before responding.

"I'm just curious as to why Abraham would not exercise his ability as a husband to make love to his beautiful wife." He says softly, looking up at her with a sweet smile. Mary blushes at the compliment, smiling back at him.

"Oh, well... Thank you. Any other reason? You still seem rather in your head." She admits, examining his expression carefully. Simcoe swallows, wondering if he should tell her the other reason he looked thoughtful.

"How did you know I was still thinking?" He asks curiously. Mary thought about her answer for a moment before speaking again.

"When you have a spy as a husband, you learn rather quickly when he's thinking about something else." She explains. Simcoe chuckles softly. He silently wondered if Abraham had a similar ability now that they had been together for a while.

"I was day dreaming about your body. I'm surprised at how often my mind sexualizes people I hardly know, or borderline hate. I don't hate you, I hope that's clear." He says softly, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Mary seemed a little surprised, but not taken aback as Simcoe expected.

"Well... I'm flattered you find me that attractive, but... I'm not interested." She admits dryly. Simcoe lets out a soft sigh, nodding slowly.

"I understand. I know my face isn't the most attractive out there. But then again, neither is Abe's." He chuckles softly. He might not have said that if Abraham was awake, but it was the truth. Mary smiles, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, but when he finally does decide to pleasure me, he's quite good at it." She giggles, starting to work on preparing the stew again. Simcoe grins. He did like her. She was sweet, intelligent, and dutiful. He could only nod in agreement as he thought back to the way Abraham had pleasured him.

"He is very good at making love." He says softly, grinning. Mary laughs, setting down the knife for a second to compose herself. Simcoe started laughing too, trying to stay quiet as he tucked Abraham into the covers with him. "Apologies, it's the truth." Mary nods in agreement.

"Believe me, I know... It's just been a long time since he's done anything for me." She admits with a depressed sigh. Simcoe considered her tone for a moment, and wondered if it was out of bounds to ask to do her a favor. He could tell Mary was in need of a pick me up. She wanted to feel something. He looked up at her thoughtfully, slowly standing from the bed and making sure Abraham wouldn't wake up. He grabbed his breeches and quickly put them back on, facing away. He wondered if Mary had watched or if she had turned away out of respect. He walked over to her, his bare chest still exposed. 

"Would you mind if I offered a favor?" He asks, smiling a little as he stood before her. Mary bit the inside of her lip. He could tell she was thinking about it. Temptation was strong. It could be payback for Abraham cheating on her with Simcoe. Ironic in a way, but a good excuse. She simply wanted a turn, was that really too much to ask?

"Would you mind if I accepted the offer?" She asks, eyeing his lips eagerly. Simcoe took this as a cue to kiss her, leaning in to do so. Mary suddenly put her finger to his lips, stopping him. They didn't speak. Mary simply put her hand on his head and pushed down. Simcoe felt his stomach tense with excitement. Ah, so this is how she wanted it to go down. He got on his knees, looking up at her with a hungry look in his eyes. She still had her dress on, and so he figured that she wanted to keep it on. He lifted her dress, and slid under, flipping it back over himself. Mary whined softly, excitement pooling in her core as she felt his hands slide up her inner thighs.

"Please... John..." She begs. Simcoe growls deeply, pulling her panties down and blowing on her slit. Mary shuddered, whimpering. Simcoe couldn't deny this was turning him on more than most things. Hearing her voice call his name was pure bliss. He spread her legs a bit more and pressed his lips to her slit, his tongue slipping out and gliding over her clit. Mary gasped, whimpering as he continued. "O-Oh sweet mercy..." Her voice tapered off into a pleasured moan as he slid his tongue up and down her slit. She was already incredibly warm and dripping with lust.

"Mary..." He moaned softly, his cock throbbing in his breeches. Mary shushed him by pressing on the back of his head, forcing his tongue to press harder against her clit.

"Ahh!" She cried out sharply. Simcoe growled again, his stomach tensing again with lust. He pressed his lips around her clit, sucking gently as he swirled his tongue around it. Mary gasps, putting more pressure on the back of his head eagerly. Simcoe knew he was doing something right, continuing to lap and suck at her most sensitive area. He wondered what other noises he could drive form her if he started tracing shapes on her clit. He started tracing letters on her clit, moaning softly as he earned more sweet sounds of bliss. He pressed two fingers against her entrance, testing to see how wet he had made her. She was dripping down his fingers. Good; he thought; I can do something more interesting. He slid one finger in at first, delighting in the sharp moan he received. He slowly added a second, pressing upward to try and find her g-spot. He stroked, knowing he found it when he felt her tighten around his fingers. He continued his merciless assault, flicking his tongue against her clit as he quickly rubbed her g-spot.

"J-John... I-I'm going to come." She warns, her breath hitching in her throat as she tried to speak through the pleasure. Simcoe growls deeply, squirming as he squeezed her hips. He wanted to hear her scream his name. He knew she was going to come undone in the next few seconds. She was quivering and tensing up from pleasure. Suddenly she let out a sharp whimper, clutching onto the back of his head desperately as she came hard around his fingers. Simcoe groans softly, pulling away from her slit slowly. Mary gasps softly in surprise at something. Simcoe blinks, pulling away from her and getting out from under her dress. 

He looked back at Abraham, slightly alarmed to see him watching intently. But after a moment, he realized that they weren't in trouble. His partners eyes were soft and caring, watching with interest.

"Don't mind me, I was just watching the two people I love most make love." He smiles warmly. Simcoe's cheeks flushed pink. He was terribly embarrassed. He now wished he had asked instead of having Abraham wake up to this. His lover titled his head, wondering why Simcoe looked so ashamed. "What's wrong? I've already said it was fine." He assures him. Simcoe sighs, meeting his lovers gaze.

"I should have asked if it was alright to do so." He explains, chewing the inside of his lip. Abraham hums in understanding, looking between his wife and Simcoe.

"Maybe. Still, I love you both too much to care. It's hot to be honest." He chuckles softly, making Simcoe smile as well. The Captain sighs softly in relief. So, he really didn't have anything to worry about. Not with losing Abraham or messing anything up. He was safe with him.

But, there was still the issue of Hewlett. What on earth would he do to get away from him? The question ran through his mind over and over again. Yet answers evaded him at every turn, like a weasel disappearing into its burrow. Even as he ate the rabbit stew, he couldn't take his thoughts away from it. He knew Abraham had noticed his thoughtful face, and yet the smaller man said nothing. Perhaps he knew that Simcoe had no answer for his own questions. It was infuriating. He could hardly relax, even after everything that had gone right that day, he couldn't shake the feeling. Something was going to go wrong. A storm was brewing, and he knew he was the cause. Hewlett was getting more and more confident with himself. It would likely be tomorrow that he found or figured out the truth.


	9. Honest Iago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simcoe visits Hewlett one last time, planning on taking off with Abraham after getting the feeling that Hewlett may be suspecting them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter with smut! This has been an amazing journey, and I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it!
> 
> The last chapter will not have smut, but all the plot and drama I can handle writing. It's going to be long, with some Epilogue as well. (I'm sure you all can understand I want to end this in a neat 10 chapters.)

Simcoe blinked awake, immediately noticing the birds chirping and chattering outside. He could hear crows as well in the distance. Dread chilled his veins. This was it, wasn't it? This was the last time he would visit Hewlett. Then they would leave. He sat up slowly, looking over at Abe and Mary. They were serene, sleeping peacefully; unaware of his internal thoughts or the dread that hung around him. He slowly got up out of bed, looking out of the window at the dreary and overcast day. This was already looking like an off day. He trudged over to his clothes, slipping them on and fastening his boots. He took his pistol and put it in its rightful place, doing the same with his trusty bayonet. 

His heart was pounding, his breath quick. Why of all times, was he nervous now? He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. Relax. It was going to be fine. He would make love to Hewlett one final time and then take off. Hopefully that would be enough to discourage Hewlett from being suspicious. Right? So many questions and uncertainties; he thought to himself. Oh well, it wouldn't matter soon. None of it would. He would be with Abraham, away from the war and from the British that were once his allies. Then that would be it. A happy life. An laidback life. 

He could only hope now that Washington could win the war.

***

Simcoe arrived at Whitehall, his horse skidding to a stop after he pulled back on the reigns a bit too hard. He felt a little bad as the animal whinnied in protest. He patted his horse's neck apologetically before hopping off, and heading up to the front door. He could hear his heart pounding in his head. Was this how Abraham felt every time he had to lie? 

He wasn't used to this stress. The feeling that he would surely be caught if he messed up even the tiniest detail. He feared he would be a weasel in a trap with no escape soon. It wasn't too late. He could still turn around and run; he thought; as he stood in front of the door. That is, until Hewlett abruptly opened it, his face lit up with a smile.

"Simcoe! Come in, you'll catch a chill out there." He insists, standing aside to let the Captain in. Simcoe knew this was his time to act, putting on a smile for the Major.

"I'm coming. Is Richard-" He didn't even get a chance to finish when Hewlett suddenly pulled him in and shut the door. Simcoe was surprised yet again by this previously feeble and shy man. He was dangerous now; at least to him. He was confident and outward; all because of him. This was a spies worst nightmare. 

Hewlett hushed him, ushering him in and toward the stairs. Simcoe hardly had time to react to what was going on. What on earth was happening now? He hoped he was going to get an explanation.

"Shh, he is home... which is why we have to be silent. Last I checked, he was still asleep." He explains softly, his voice a whisper. Simcoe somehow felt more at ease with Hewlett's quiet voice though; it was soothing, and reminded him of something from his past.

"Right... That makes sense. But-" John was interrupted again as Hewlett pressed a finger to his lips. Simcoe was starting to get frustrated; could he finish a sentence without being interrupted? Nonetheless, he followed Hewlett up the stairs to his study. Even though they had done this a few times before, he still felt nervous. Now there was the threat of discovery over his head. What was he supposed to do? Was it supposed to be this tense? Maybe the creaking stairs were just making it worse.

They stepped into Hewlett's study, and Simcoe shut the door behind them this time. He had to make sure the door was locked, just in case Richard got any bright ideas. Hewlett made sure of that by locking it with his key. Seems they were on the same page; and they hadn't even said anything to each other.

For whatever reason, Simcoe wondered what it would have been like if he had chosen Hewlett over Abraham. There wouldn't have been the threat of discovery over his head; no fear of being hung if he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. That would have been preferable now; he thought. But then again, would Hewlett be able to satisfy him as Abraham could? Could anyone even satisfy him? Now he wondered if anyone could do that for him. No one could satisfy all his needs. Truly. Finally Hewlett spoke up, his voice quiet, but not a whisper anymore.

"John... I apologize for being so impatient today but... I wanted to talk to you about something. Before we- well... go into our little routine." He chuckles softly, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Simcoe could only smile politely, wondering what Hewlett had to say. It must be rather important if it needed to come out immediately.

"Of course, I understand... What is it?" He asks quietly, then adds; "It must be important if it has to happen before our routine." He purrs softly. Edmund bit his lip, suppressing a small shudder of lustful delight.

"M-Maybe it can wait... for a little while." Hewlett thought back on the way they had recited poetry to each other, smiling fondly at the memory. "Do you remember when we recited Shakespeare?" He asks. Simcoe chuckles at the memory of them reciting Romeo and Juliet. How ironic and symbolic that he would bring that up now; the star crossed lovers. Simcoe stepped closer to Edmund, letting his hands find themselves on his lovers waist, and caress his subtle curves. The smaller man let out a small whimper, his stomach tensing with excitement.

"Of course I do, how could I forget?" He asks with a sultry tone. He did love that moment, so full of passion and grace. Edmund sighed softly, his eyes full of love as he pressed up against Simcoe, his cheek against his chest. John grinned, kissing Hewlett on the top of the head and gently rubbing circles into his back. Edmund spoke up again, his voice just a touch deeper from the growing lust.

"Precisely... I just can't help but remember how good that felt. The passion and true love we have for each other is something I never expected and yet... here we are." He smiles warmly, looking up at Simcoe tenderly. The Captain smiled, his hands roaming to the Major's front as he gently guided Hewlett backwards toward his bed. Hewlett's breath hitched as his legs hit the bed, and he fell backward, just as Simcoe had planned.

"Are you suggesting it was meant to be?" He asks, climbing onto the bed and straddling Hewlett, also trapping him with his arms. Edmund stammered, coming undone from the sudden act of dominance. His heart was racing, pounding hard in his chest as he tried to find the words for what he was about to say.

"Yes, and I was hoping we could stay that way, forever." He blurts. Simcoe froze at this. 

What?

"What?" He blurted, not knowing what else to say. Suddenly he realized that Edmund was going to be hurt if he didn't behave as he was supposed to. "You mean- marriage?" He asks softly, unsure if that was even what he meant. After all, it was illegal. Sodomy itself was illegal. Edmund laughs softly, nodding. Simcoe had to hide his shock.

"Yes, I do mean vows. In secret of course. It would just be for each other. Only you and I would know." He explains quietly, his eyes full of hope and affection for the man before him. The larger man didn't know what to say. How could he react to this? Was this something he could react to? If this was been a different sort of situation, he would have said yes in a heartbeat. 

"That's... That's brilliant, and sneaky." He admits with a small laugh. Edmund pouts quietly, almost hurt.

"I'm serious Simcoe. I want to be with you... We could play it off as if we're good friends." He says softly. Simcoe grins at the thought. Edmund was just as smart as he thought he was. He expected nothing less from him. 

"Of course... I'm afraid I must insist one last day to search for Woodhull. My job is never done, seems to me..." He admits. Edmund's happy expression faltered a bit, and his brow furrowed.

"What? But... Why can't you stay here? You could just have your men look for him." He says hopefully. Simcoe sighs, shaking his head stubbornly.

"I'm afraid I must insist one more day. I'll be back tomorrow morning, for good this time." This was the worst lie he had ever told. Not only was this going to devastate Hewlett, but he was almost certain Hewlett could see right through him. Edmund blinks, still wanting to give Simcoe the benefit of the doubt as he listened to him continue. "One last chance at settling my vendetta against him, that's all I ask, love." He says softly. Edmund seemed to believe him, sighing as he reluctantly agreed. Little did Simcoe know, this was the straw that broke the camels back. If Edmund wasn't suspicious of him before, he most certainly was now.

"Fine. But you owe me a lot of favors... It's hard being alone most of the day." He pouts again, feigning ignorance. Simcoe chuckles softly, sitting up as he moved down to his lovers waist, straddling his legs.

"Oh, I'll give you a favor you'll never forget darling." He purrs huskily, teasingly palming his lovers groin. Hewlett gasps in shock at the feeling, squirming at the sudden heat that pooled in his groin. Edmund melted from his touch, squirming.

"O-Oh Simcoe..." He moaned breathlessly, biting his lip as he bucked his hips against his hand. Simcoe smirks, thinking he was out of the flames now, pleasing his lover.

"You want a favor, or would you like a bit more?" He asks with a smirk, slowly sliding his thumbs under the rim of his breeches. Edmund's breath hitches, and he shakes his head.

"J-Just a favor. Please..." He begs quietly. Simcoe grins, slowly pulling his pants down. He watched Hewlett's length spring up with arousal, chuckling softly.

"As you wish. Anything for you, love." He purrs softly, pulling off his boxers as well. He couldn't help but smile at how excited his lover was. Already he was pink and dripping with precum. "That was fast." He purrs softly, slowly rubbing circles into the sensitive spot under the tip with the pad of his thumb. Edmund groaned softly, shuddering.

"J-John..." He whimpers, squirming already. Simcoe lowered himself down, leaning in and planting small kisses against his lovers shaft. Edmund could feel the heat pooling in his groin, tension building more as Simcoe's soft lips pleasured him. 

"Shhh, I've got you darling." He purrs softly, running his hands over his lovers sides as he slid his tongue over his balls. Edmund gasps quietly, propping himself up on his elbows to watch what Simcoe was doing. He had to admit, Simcoe was very good at doing this sort of thing. He watched as Simcoe glided his tongue up his shaft, all the way to the tip. He wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking gently as he swirled his tongue around it. Edmund squirms, his cock throbbing as he grasps at the bedsheets.

"C-Come on... I want you." He huffs impatiently. Simcoe smiles, slowly taking in more, his tongue sliding over the underside of the shaft. He groans low and deep, his stomach tensing with excitement. This was what he wanted. He waited for Simcoe take him all the way down, before running his fingers through his lovers hair. He smirks devilishly, listening to Simcoe hum and start to bob his head. God, it felt good. His smooth tongue was warm and slick against him, expertly massaging his cock and teasing the sensitive spots. His lips were wrapped firmly around his base, sliding up and down. He tightened his grip on his hair, suddenly starting to push and pull. Simcoe let out a choked gasp, surprised at the sudden dominance as he obediently followed his rhythm. 

"G-Good boy." Edmund stammered, shaking as he bucked his hips into his lovers mouth. Simcoe moaned softly, his cock twitching with excitement at the pet name. He liked being submissive, secretly. He would never admit that to anyone except his partners, for obvious reasons. It felt good to take his armor off, and be smaller. It was a weight lifted from his shoulders. Simcoe swallowed around his lovers length whenever he could, humming and continuing to massage the underside of his length with his tongue. Hewlett moaned quietly, making sure to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake up Richard. 

"D-Deeper." He demanded, pressing harder on his lovers head. Simcoe whimpered softly, tears pricking his eyes at the urge to gag. He could tell he was getting close. His stomach and legs were tense, his rhythm of pushing and pulling was getting sloppy. He expected he would only last a few more seconds. He deep throated Edmund's length, swallowing around him as if he were drinking something. Hewlett gasps at the feeling, the tension climbing to a peak.

"J-John... I'm going to-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence as he suddenly tensed, letting out a quiet groan as he came hard down his lovers throat. He shuddered as he watched Simcoe swallow, moaning softly as he pulled off.

"You taste so good." He purrs huskily, grinning to himself. Edmund's cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment as he quickly pulled his boxers and pants back up.

"You always tease me..." He says shyly, wringing his hands together as he watched Simcoe sit up and wipe his mouth.

"Well it's fun to tease you, you have the most amazing reactions. Especially went you turn dominant like that, it's very arousing." He purrs. Hewlett's cheeks only turned pinker, and he turned his gaze away.

"Simcoe-" He sits up with alarm as he hears Richard's door open. Simcoe wasn't sure what to do, so he quickly went to Hewlett's desk. Thinking fast, he grabbed some parchment and a quill pen.

"Now, Abraham's location is still unknown but I've been narrowing it down to an area North from here. My men have searched to the east and west, while I've gone north. There are fresh trails in the dirt that may be-" He pauses as Richard suddenly opens the door, finding the bizarre scene of Simcoe and Hewlett discussing the position of a spy.

"Oh... Forgive me, am I interrupting something?" Richard asks, still in his night robes. Edmund nods, sounding a touch annoyed. 

"Yes actually... Simcoe was just theorizing to me on the whereabouts of your son." He explains, his lips pursed together and his brows furrowed. Richard swallowed, his mouth going dry. 

"Ah... Well, I suppose I should let you be." He says softly. Simcoe sighs, shaking his head as he abruptly got up from his chair, making Edmund turn his head and look at him with surprise.

"No, that's alright... I'm afraid I must take my leave. It's been too long of a delay already." He says with fake annoyance. Poor choice of words. Edmund hid the anger he felt, though his brow furrowed further and his jaw clenched.

"Yes, Simcoe must be going. He has more important places to be, evidently." He says, his voice now full of venom. Richard seemed convinced it was just because they previously hated each other. Maybe they didn't always get along, still. As Simcoe heard Edmund say this, he knew he was doomed. He knew something. And even if he didn't, he was upset now. Shit.

"That's not what I-" He looked to the Major, only to have the words die in his throat. He cleared his throat quietly, nodding slightly to him. "I must go." He says curtly, before swiftly exiting the room. Hewlett's gaze followed him as he left the room; pushing past Richard. He continued staring at the empty hallway as he heard Simcoe walk down the steps swiftly, and then leave Whitehall. Richard clears his throat, looking over at Edmund timidly.

"Hewlett, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." He says softly. Edmund shook his head, walking past Richard as he spoke up, heading downstairs.

"I'm afraid that will have to wait. I'm following Simcoe to see where he goes. He gets here at a consistent time, leaves in a rush, and insists on coming back the next day. Only now he says this is the last day he's looking? Somethings up." He says softly, heading for the door. Richard followed him to there, surprised to hear this coming from Hewlett. He wasn't usually so aggressive with his approaches, or his accusations. Not unless he had real proof, or direct references.

"But Simcoe has always hated Abraham... and he's probably the most against rebels and spies in the town of Setauket." He laughs softly, trying to lighten the mood. Hewlett gave no response, still stopped by the door, thinking. Richard sighs softly, continuing. "Why the suspicion now?" He asks. Hewlett didn't respond for a moment, taking a deep breath. He let it out, trying to calm his nerves as he opened the door. Richard could only watch as Hewlett walked out with the response:

"I smell a rat."


	10. Long Live The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simcoe knows Hewlett suspects them, and rushes back to the cabin to urge his family to pack up and run. Simcoe doesn't know what lies ahead, and he's not sure if he'll be satisfied with the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts will be like this:
> 
> Ex: *What? How could he do that?*

Simcoe's heart raced as fast as he pushed his horse, the thumping of her hooves echoed the sound of his heart in his head. For the first time in a long while, he was scared. He was terrified that Hewlett would turn him in now, and send his men to arrest him. Not only for being a traitor, but being a sodomite as well. So many thoughts were racing through his head.

Where would they go? What would he say to prove his loyalty to the continental side, if it somehow came to that? How fast could they pack their things and leave? What would they do if Hewlett showed up? No, surely they could pack before he had the chance to get there. Unless he was being followed. 

Oh god, was he being followed? He quickly checked behind him, wondering if he should stop to see if he could hear hooves beating after him. As he glanced behind him, he saw nothing, slightly relieved. Still, his tracks could be followed; he had to get his family out of dodge immediately. Abraham, Mary, and little Thomas as well; not to mention himself. He didn't wan't to end up a martyr for the revolutionary cause.

*God, just stop thinking like that!*

He cursed himself, trying to focus on riding and not running over any logs or stray obstacles on the path. He wondered if they would still be asleep once he got back. He hoped not. He didn't want to wake them, only to have them frantically pack up and flee. Finally the cabin came into view, and he sighed with relief as he didn't see anyone waiting for him. He could see Abraham up and moving inside from the window. Good, they were awake, he wouldn't have to give them a rude awakening.

He skidded to a stop on his horse, quickly dismounting and heading inside. Abraham quickly looked to the door as Simcoe stepped in, his brow raised in a surprised manner. At first, the Captain said nothing, panting from adrenaline and unsure what to say. Mary and Thomas stared at him with bewilderment, wondering what he was going to declare, if anything. 

*How am I going to phrase this? Is there any gentle way to put this?*

Finally he mustered up the courage to say something, anything. He couldn't just say nothing and start packing, no matter how much he wanted to leave.

"Hewlett has found me out." He blurted. *Nice going, that was the perfect thing to say.* He thought to himself sarcastically. Abe's face didn't change at first, as if he didn't know how to react. Perhaps he hadn't processed what he said yet.

"What? You said he might have been on to you, but-... Now you say he knows? How do you know he knows?" He asks quickly, barraging the Captain with questions. Simcoe huffs, running his hand over his hair idly. The way Hewlett phrased things, the way he said them, there was no way he didn't know. He hadn't exactly made himself out to be innocent in front of him. Everything he did was suspicious in some way. Leaving everyday, coming back at around the same time; it meant he hadn't gone far, and was likely coming from the same distance each time.

"He just... He knows, I know he does! Why are we debating this? We need to leave, now." Simcoe insisted, quickly going to grab his things and pack them up in his bedroll. Abraham watched, now seeming wary as he started to slowly get his things together.

"Is he following you? Is that why you're so jumpy?" He asks, approaching him and trying to turn him to face him. Simcoe shrugged his hand away, continuing to pack their things. He was even packing Mary's things now.

"I didn't see him following me, but my horses tracks can be traced. Which is why we need to leave. Somewhere safe, on the continental side. I don't know exactly where that would be, but we obviously can't stay here. Just pack your things Abraham, if you know what's good for you. Besides, I know that man better than most people. I know when he's onto someone." He argues. *I shouldn't have to argue about something like this with Abraham.* He thought to himself, watching Abe start to pack as well.

Unbeknownst to them, Hewlett had followed Simcoe's horse tracks back to the cabin. He had been as quiet as he could, leaving his horse farther away so Simcoe wouldn't hear him. Walking up to the cabin would be the better option. It would be near silent, save for a few crunches from leaves or twigs. He wondered what Simcoe was up to, his heart beating in his chest with adrenaline and excitement. He wasn't sure what he would find. Would he see Simcoe fraternizing with a spy? With Abraham? He wasn't sure. But by god, he was going to put a stop to it. By force if necessary. He wasn't going to stand for a traitor as his lover. Though, he sincerely hoped it was a simple case of cheating, as bad as that sounded. It would be better than him being a traitor. Then it would just be a domestic dispute, rather than a legal case, involving hanging his lover. He slowly walked around toward the window, sneakily peeking in.

Simcoe sighs, finished with packing his things. Now they had to move their things to the wagon and leave. They obviously couldn't go into town. But where would they go? He had to say something about it.

"Where will we go? I don't know of anywhere that will be advantageous to your... spy work, and also keep us safe." He says softly. Abraham looked up at him, fastening a buckle on his pack absentmindedly. He thought for a moment, chewing his lip as he put his hands on his hips.

"I don't know. The farm was the most secure place, until I was discovered, and then this was the safest place. Of course, you had to insist on seeing Hewlett, so here we are..." He spat bitterly, tossing his pack over to the door. "Exposed, and now we have to leave the last safe spot we had. And you're not even sure if you were followed!" He yelled, huffing as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

Hewlett's cheeks and ears were hot with anger, his neck radiating heat as he made his way to the door. He was silent, walking on the balls of his feet carefully. His pistol was already cocked, unsure what he would find here. Well, now he knew. 

Simcoe was a traitor.

Hewlett violently threw open the door, his gun pointed between Abe and Simcoe. Simcoe and Abe could only stare at first, their eyes fixed on the gun. Simcoe knew reaching for his pistol was a bad idea, swallowing as he looked up at Hewlett. Mary quickly scooped up Thomas after seeing the danger, fleeing to the corner of the room. Hewlett took a deep breath.

"Start talking." Hewlett growled angrily, gritting his teeth. Simcoe glanced at Abraham, making Hewlett yell with anger as he pointed the gun at Simcoe. "Don't look at him, look at me! Answer me!" He spat, his lips parted in an angry sneer. Simcoe swallowed. This was a completely different side of Hewlett that he wasn't used to. What on earth was he supposed to say? Anything he did say, would likely just make him angrier. 

"I don't know what you want me to say." The Captain admitted, trying to take his mind off the gun pointed at him. So, this was what being a spy was like? Heart pounding, thoughts racing, not knowing if you're going to make it out of the room alive or not. Hewlett took a deep breath, trying to calm himself so his next words wouldn't sound as if he were about to cry. 

"Explain yourself. Why you joined the Rebels, why you betrayed the King... Why you betrayed me... Why you chose Abraham. All of it." He says, his voice on the edge of quivering. Hewlett had been hardened by Simcoe, found the strength in himself. But he was still a gentle soul at heart. Nothing could ever truly change that. John took a deep breath, trying to figure out how he was going to explain everything. Well, starting from the beginning would likely be the best. 

"This path I've taken... It started one afternoon, when I was actually contemplating killing Abraham. I had gone to his house with the intention of taunting him. But... After he taunted me back, and I pinned him against the wall... I couldn't deny the feeling. The rush of adrenaline made certain feelings come to the surface, and I realized I actually quite liked Abraham. So, we made love. Of course, afterward, I had to see you. You remember, certainly, the information regarding the smugglers." He paused, letting Hewlett have a moment to process. Already the poor man looked hurt, his eyes welling with tears from the first admittance. He continued. "And... When I saw you, I realized my feelings of hatred had been misplaced. You were nothing but sweet and kind, intelligent and... I fell head over heels for you as well." Simcoe admitted. Hewlett wiped his eyes with his free hand, sighing angrily.

"But why did you choose Abraham?! I admit this is a selfish and horrible argument, but why?" He huffs, trying to calm himself. Simcoe sighs, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

"I know a lot of things were pointing in the direction of me choosing you. The laws themselves forbade me. Even after I had found out that Abraham was a spy... I... I don't know. For the first time in a long while, I'm not sure the choice I made was the right one. Somehow I felt I was more attached to Abraham." He admits sadly, not daring to let his voice shake from emotion. He couldn't show weakness, not now, not in front of these people. Hewlett clenched his jaw, his heart ached now that he knew Simcoe loved Abraham over him. He didn't care about him. He never did. At least- that's how it felt. Simcoe continued before he had the chance to speak. "As for changing sides... I admit I may be supporting the rebel side now, but I do not feel as if I have betrayed the king. I have not openly mocked him, or given intelligence to the enemy. The only crime I have committed is sheltering an enemy to the crown, and fraternizing with the enemy." He says softly. Hewlett growled. He had had just about enough of this.

"But you betrayed me! Why keep seeing me?! You don't care about either of us do you? By seeing me, you are cheating on Abraham, because clearly he was your first choice... And that hurts enough. To know that I was the second choice..." He couldn't hold back the tears, letting them slide down his cheeks and drip onto his uniform. "You let me believe that I was yours, John. I thought we could have been happy forever but... You snatched that away from me. My chance at happiness in these blasted colonies. I came here out of necessity, but I had hoped to find someone here who loves me. Clearly... My hopes were too far fetched." He scoffs bitterly. Simcoe swallows, wishing he could walk over and wipe away Hewlett's tears. The Major reached up and wiped away the droplets with his sleeve, letting out a shaky sigh. The Captain spoke up again, trying to diffuse the situation. 

"I am sorry. I know it was wrong to lead you on... I foolishly thought I could keep seeing you, and maintain both sides of one coin. Now... I'm afraid the faces of my coin show a traitor, and a cheating bastard." He says scornfully. He hated himself for doing this to both of them. Making Abraham stand by while he saw Hewlett, and letting Hewlett believe he was still aligned to the crown, not to mention in love with him. "I have nothing to say in my defense... But if it's all the same to you, I did love you. That first night was phenomenal, and inspired." He says somberly. Hewlett's heart was already broken, it was plain to see in his deep brown eyes. There was no mistaking the sorrow that had bore into his soul.

"You are a cruel man, Captain. You could have hurt me with blade or bullet. But this is a far deeper wound than I thought one could inflict on another. And showing no remorse," He huffed, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "truly you have no heart to speak of. You are as much of a weasel as Abraham. To the both of you... I hope you two are happy. Swinging together from the gallows." He spat coldly, lowering his gun and pivoting to leave. Simcoe blanked out as he listened to Hewlett's boots, thumping against the floor, then the soft dirt, getting back on his horse, and riding away. 

Abraham quickly started grabbing bags, knowing they had to leave immediately. Mary did the same, starting to pack things onto the wagon outside. Simcoe still stood there, a lump of sadness in his throat, his heart in the pit of his stomach. 

*This is worse than death.*

It took all his willpower to move, to do anything. This wasn't how he had wanted things to end. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. But how could things have been any different? Abraham suddenly patted him on the back, waking him from his daze.

"Hey, come on, we need to move now. You heard what he said. If he catches up with us, we're dead. We have to move now. Thankfully, Caleb should be down at the cove, we can move our things with him, get away from here. I don't know where we'll go but... I think... Washington's camp would be a good start. It's the first place I can think of, because I'm sure as hell not going back to New York." He says quickly. John knew that of course. He knew what they needed to do. But somehow, he was still in denial. Everything he knew, all the time he had spent in the British army, all of it was for naught. None of it mattered anymore. Now he was just a walking book of information for the rebels, as far as he saw it. 

That was more valuable than gold. Information was, in these circumstances. War, conflicts. Both sides often fought for information about the other. Even if it came down to the number of troops, or the particular preferences of an officer, someone wanted to know about it. Actually, now that he thought about it, he himself was valuable. Yes, perhaps people knew things that others wanted to know, but the person carrying the information would have to be accessible. The person carrying the information itself was valuable as well. Perhaps this was why Abraham was so priceless, why he was a spy in the first place. He could access valuable information, making him a very important asset. 

He thought about this as he packed their things onto the wagon, ready to set out for the cove. He hopped on, zoning out again as Abraham urged the horse onward, his horse Anna in tow. He sighs softly. His horse would have to be left behind. He couldn't take her with them on the boat, and he certainly wasn't going to come back for her at the risk of his life. Oh well, she had served him well, and he was sad to part with her. But life would go on, as normal as it could be.

There were so many things he was giving up for Abraham. By being with him, he was committing treason, and also sodomy, but that paled in comparison to the latter charge. He was also leaving behind another love he hadn't gotten the chance to love. Anna Strong, the fair maiden with deep brown eyes and a heart of gold. He was saddened by the thought of never being able to admit his love for her. Perhaps he could ask about Anna from Abe, besides, he was clearly more acquainted with her body than he was.

"Abraham? May I ask you about Anna?" He inquired, looking over at him patiently. Abraham seemed surprised by the sudden question, his mouth dropping open as if he wanted to respond, but he didn't know what to say. He clears his throat.

"Well... considering the circumstances, I might as well tell you the truth about her. She's a spy as well. Helps send signals with petticoats across the bay. Of course, don't think she'll be sending any signals with me not in Setauket, since I was getting a lot of the information for her to send signals about." He explains. Simcoe was shocked, his jaw hanging open and his brow furrowed in a confused manner. Abraham chuckles softly. "Not quite what you expected to hear?" He laughs, amused by Simcoe's shocked face. The Captain sighs, rubbing his face with his hand. This was a long, stressful, and unexpected day. He wished he could go back and rewind; to change some of his key decisions. It was too late now though.

"Not at all what I expected, then again, I'm not sure what I was hoping for you to tell me. You didn't exactly give me a chance to ask my questions. But... now I don't really want to know. I'm just tired now... I want to rest and forget this dreadful day." He admits, laying back a bit in his seat and closing his eyes.

Rest seemed the most appealing thing at the moment.

***

Simcoe awoke to the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes groggily, nearly jumping out of his skin as he saw Caleb Brewster. He quickly got up and dropped down from the carriage, getting away from Caleb. The Whaler laughed, amused by Simcoe's rush to get away from him as he stepped closer to him.

"Heh, don't you worry ya cruel bastard, Woody already told me the deal with you. As long as you don't try to kill me, we won't have a problem." He chuckles softly, grabbing the last bag from the wagon and carrying it to his boat. The Captain was surprised at how relaxed the Whaler was. He was still wary of him, despite the fact he clearly had the advantage if they went up against each other now. He wasn't wounded, he was larger, and well rested. He warily walked up to the boat, looking at his family, already seated and waiting for him to board. 

"Yes, and as long as I don't get shot and tortured again, we'll get along just fine. I remember that very well, lest you forget." He reminds Caleb. The Whaler smiled, watching Simcoe climb into the boat.

"Shouldn't be a problem, since you're on our side now. Right, Graves?" He smirks, and pushes the boat off the shore into the water, hopping in gracefully afterward. Simcoe scoffs, rolling his eyes at the mention of his middle name.

"Call me by my middle name again, and we may have a problem. You might have a watery grave in a minute." He threatened dryly. Abraham chuckles at the antics, laying his head back to rest. It would be a moderate trip across the water to get near Washington's camp. He watched Caleb man the oars, and propel them through the water as if the liquid was made of air. The Captain laid his head back, listening to the water and the wind. After a while, he heard Caleb start to sing a little sea shanty, along with a few rather raunchy songs. He smiles, finding the Whaler's singing amusing and oddly pleasant. 

"You don't find my singing too annoying, do you Graves?" He asks teasingly, smirking as he saw a mild scowl appear on the larger man's face. He was clearly pleased with himself, watching Simcoe sit up and let out a little huff.

"I find your nickname for me annoying. I much prefer your singing." He said flatly. Caleb laughs softly, continuing to sing for a little while before he seemed to have gotten bored, or his voice was tired. Simcoe suddenly remembered when he had saved Tallmadge from a bullet wound, after he had been shot while tied up on a horse.

"I actually do have a story that I haven't told Abraham yet." He admits, setting his hand on the edge of the boat and tapping his finger against it. Abe looked up at him with curiosity, wondering what Simcoe hadn't told him. He sincerely hoped that it wasn't another instance of him cheating. "On my way back after I went to Philadelphia to see Major André about some intelligence I had come across, I happened to cross Tallmadge's path. He was wounded. Of course, since this was before I was aligned with the Rebel side, and I didn't recognize him, I patched him up, and waited for him to wake. Hearing his voice and seeing those captivating eyes reminded me of my former captor. I don't know why, but I wasn't keen on killing him. So I let him be, and I left." He explains. Abraham seemed surprised, but was silently proud of his lover, a small smile brightening his expression. Caleb's jaw dropped, and he let out a curt laugh.

"You're the one who saved Benny boy? Ha! He told me a lass saved him from an early demise. Don't know why he lied to me. Maybe he found as appealing as a lass, eh Simcoe?" He teases. Simcoe clears his throat, his cheeks flushing a little.

"I doubt it. He was likely trying to forget me. I admit... That night, I had a rather lewd dream about him. I'm not proud of it." He says shamefully, sighing softly. He wished his body wouldn't act so fervently upon it's urges. Even in his sleep, he couldn't avoid it. Caleb laughs hysterically, throwing his head back as he fell backwards into the boat. Abraham shook his head with mock disapproval, glad at least that he hadn't actually slept with his childhood friend and current ally. Caleb wiped the tears of mirth form his eyes, grinning.

"Hoo boy, I guess you could say you slept with him!" He laughs at the frustrated look on the Captains face, shielding himself from a possible attack by putting his arms up. Abraham snorted with amusement, trying to not laugh at Caleb's realization.

"Careful Caleb, you keep making fun of Graves and he'll give you something to cry about." He warns with a little smile. Simcoe sighs, laying his head back and trying to get some rest again.

"I'm glad someone is having fun." He remarks dryly, sighing as he settled down and tried to ignore the fact that Abraham was using the nickname now too. He had to admit, life seemed like it was getting a little better. It was going to be a bit more interesting in Washington's camp. He knew the food supplies would be low, and amenities would be lacking, but that was alright. It was only until they could flee to another place, or the war was over. Perhaps both. Either way, things would work out in the end. Well- that was the hope. He hoped this would end with the Rebels winning the war, instead of an early demise from a noose.

He wondered how Hewlett was doing in the midst of all the chaos. What would he say about him? What would he do, now that he was no longer his lover, and he had no one to be himself for? It was a saddening thought, but he hoped Hewlett was doing alright.

***

Hewlett was near tears as he returned to Whitehall, his breath shaking as he walked back inside and immediately headed back up to his room. His heart was aching, and his mind was scattered. He opened the door and stepped in, slamming the door shut. He took off his overcoat, feeling hot from the aggravation and sadness welled up inside him. He tosses it over the back of his desk chair, laying down on his bed. He melted into the sheets, feeling the tears he was holding back suddenly start pouring from his eyes, raspy sobs escaping him as he clutched at his pillow.

This heart ache felt worse than anything he had ever experienced before. He wanted to rip his own heart out, with the hope that this pain would cease. Though he knew that would only worsen his problems. He cried into his pillow, clutching at it like he would have with John. He wished the man he once knew was here to comfort him. The one that recited Shakespeare with him, and made sweet love to him. The one he could put his trust in. Someone who knew him better than he knew himself.

Richard looked up from his books as he heard Hewlett sobbing. He swallowed, knowing precisely why he was upset. Simcoe must have turned to the Rebel side, and fled. On one hand, he was happy his son was alive and well. But on the other, Hewlett was devastated by the loss of trust in his lover. *Wait. Is Abraham with Simcoe?* The thought crossed his mind in a flash. Now that he thought about it, that would explain a lot. Well, he couldn't just leave Hewlett in his room crying like that. Thankfully he had some tea brewing in the kitchen. He got up from his chair with a bit of effort, and headed to the kitchen, pouring a couple cups of tea and putting them on a tray.

Hewlett sniffled, wiping his eyes with a handkerchief and blowing his nose. He felt pathetic like this, crying over a lover that never truly loved him. He was the second love, the second choice, the one getting the sloppy seconds of John's affection. The Captain would never know how that would feel, most likely, unless Abraham decided to be unfaithful again. He was startled from his sorrow as there was a knock at his door. *Richard?* He sat up, trying to make himself as presentable as possible.

"Come in Richard." He says softly, his voice quivering a bit from sorrow. Richard opened the door slowly, peeking in first. He seemed wary and cautious, unsure if he should interject or not. Hewlett smelled the soothing tea, and perked up a bit, seeming eager to have a sip of the calming beverage. Richard smiled softly, walking in and sitting down beside Hewlett on his bed, offering him a cup of tea from the tray. 

"I thought you might have wanted something to drink. I know that always helps me when my melancholy acts up." He says with understanding. Edmund smiles warmly, gingerly taking a cup of tea and taking a long, slow sip. He sighed as he swallowed, the warmth of the tea seeping into his chest and making a bit of the pain ebb away. It felt as if the tea had healed him. He looked back up at Richard and smiled.

"Thank you... This is exactly what I needed after today." He admits, settling down as he took another sip and relaxed, his posture slacking. Richard sipped his own tea, wondering if now was a good time to ask him a small question. After all, he had just gone through a rather traumatic breakup, and was clearly torn up about it. "It's a shame..." Hewlett suddenly continued. "I likely won't ever see Simcoe again. And I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing." He admits. Richard looked at him with understanding, fairly certain he knew what had happened.

"I'm sorry all this happened to you... And... despite my leanings to the law, I won't prosecute you for sodomy. After all, It wouldn't be fair after what I wanted to ask. It was going to be a confession earlier, but seeing the current circumstances, it seems I will be able to propose this how I had wished to all along." Richard began, his voice low and steady. Edmund had always found is voice to be soothing, calming like the sound of a flowing river, or the slow bubble of a simmering pot of stew. It was like honey, and it was pleasant to listen to him recite... *Shakespeare.* Hewlett could feel his heart welling with happiness now. How had he not seen this until now? This man had always seemed to have a special partiality for him. Richard spoke up again, finishing his thought. "I was wondering if you would privilege me by being my partner... Er... You know what I mean." He chuckles softly, clearly embarrassed with his new feelings. Hewlett couldn't hold back his joy, setting down his tea and quickly hugging Richard. The larger man gasped, chuckling softly in surprise before embracing the hug, kissing him on the top of the head sweetly. Hewlett let out a happy sob.

"I'm so glad you asked the question... I needed to feel loved." He says softly, the quiver in his voice returning from emotion. He felt like crying, but at least the tears were happy now. Richard sighs contently, patting the Major on the back gently and pulling him close.

"No trouble. I was a little nervous this morning... but as bad as it sounds, I'm glad he's gone. He can never hurt you again." He says softly, rubbing circles into his new lovers back. Edmund laughed as he scoffed. Somehow, he felt the same. And yet, he felt what he had said to Simcoe was a bit cruel. It felt bitter. And even if the feelings were genuine at the time, he had come to regret those angry, hateful words. They were in the moment, and unnecessarily harsh; at least by his standards.

"I'm glad he's gone too... But I must admit, I regret what I said to them before I left... I think I should send him a letter. Though, how I'm going to go about that, I have no idea." Hewlett admitted. Richard smirked immediately, seeming to have an idea. 

"Well, Anna would surely know how to get it to him. And if Abraham is with Simcoe, well, surely it would find its way to his hands." He suggest. Edmund rolls his eyes a little. Of course Anna would know how to get it to him. Of course, all he knew was that Anna was acquainted with Abe's sheets.

"I'll handle writing the letter, you'll handle getting it to him. I don't want to be wrapped up in this spy business anymore, and I will avoid it as much as possible. Otherwise, I'm afraid I will get an ulcer." He jokes dryly. Richard laughs softly, seeming to find this a fair arrangement. 

"Oh, believe me, I think I understand where you're coming from. I'm not exactly keen to deal with Anna either, but I will do it for you my dear." He says softly, planting a small kiss on his lovers cheek. The Major sighed happily, getting up and moving to his desk, taking a seat.

"Thank you Richard. You're the best man I could ask for."

***

Three days had gone by since they had arrived in Washington's camp. Mary had joined the camp followers, and Abraham was now enlisted. Simcoe had unfortunately not been permitted to keep his rank, since he was a spy, and getting special treatment would be rather unfair. Not to mention suspicious. So, he had enlisted. He was a military man at heart. Conflict was where he could shine. And honestly, he couldn't wait until he was allowed to fight. He would prove that he was worthy of a promotion. Blood, sweat, and hopefully not tears. One way or another. He would regain his honor through military achievements if he could. 

When he had enlisted, he met with Washington, Hamilton, and saw the Marquis for a brief moment. They had asked him a few questions. What he had done, who he had protected, what he had given up before he had become aligned with the Rebel side. He had given as much information about the enemy as he could recall. Everything he had seen from André, information that the British knew about the rebels, the favor he had done for Tallmadge, his encounter with Robert Rogers, everything. Even being a Rebel now, he was surprised when Anna came into his tent to deliver a letter. He had expected the designated man to deliver the mail, but it was a pleasant surprise.

"Simcoe? There's a letter here for you. From Setauket." She says softly, leaning into his tent and offering him the letter with an outstretched hand. John looked at the letter with curiosity, taking the it gingerly and grabbing the letter opener from his pack.

"Do you know who it's from?" He asks quietly, opening the letter and taking out the folded paper inside. Anna shrugs, shaking his head subtly.

"All I know is that Richard gave it to me, and asked it to be delivered to you." She explains, curtly taking her leave. Simcoe was sad to see her leave so soon, feeling the weight of the paper in his hand, the texture of it. His eyes met the yellowed paper, looking over the surface of it. He wondered if it was from Hewlett. After all, the two had a rather friendly relationship. He unfolded the paper and saw Heweltt's neat handwriting, spread across the paper like waves in a calm sea. A small smile spread across his lips, and he began to read.

-

_Simcoe, In truth I hope you are doing well. I felt I had to apologize for my words, despite the circumstances of your departure. I know it was out of necessity, and I didn't exactly make it easy for you. But honestly, I was relieved when my men came back empty handed. I knew you had fled, though where you are exactly, I haven't the foggiest idea. Wherever you are, I hope this letter is in your hands, and being read by yourself, and not as proof of you being still aligned to the British side; as this is simply not the case._

_Anyway, going more in depth of what I said; It was purely in the moment, and if I had the chance to rephrase my harsh words I would have left out the part of you and Abraham swinging from the gallows. Those words hurt my heart even now, knowing how they must have stung you, coming from someone you once loved. You are a different man than the one I had met. Before, I saw the middle name Graves rather fitting. You were monotone, uncaring, unfeeling- at least, you never showed anything of compassion to me. Not until that fateful day._

_Richard stands over my shoulder, watching me write as I pour out what's left of you in my heart. I fear your love is as thick as molasses, and I may never truly be rid of it. But that is alright. I am alright. We are alright. I am happy with my new partner. So in a way, I'm thanking you for leaving. For staying alive and leaving for kinder tides. By leaving, you have saved me the heartbreak of watching a lover perish. By leaving, you have saved my partners son. And by leaving, you made me realize that the person I needed was right in front of me the whole time. He reads Shakespeare with me as often as I request, and we are happy._

_I suppose I bid you farewell, and I wish you good health and good fortune. Best of luck to you, wherever you are._

_~Edmund Hewlett~_

-

Simcoe realized there was tears in his eyes as he finished reading. He quickly wiped them away before they could drip onto the paper. John let out a small sigh, smiling softly.

"So you're with Richard now... Aheh... not quite the person I expected to snatch you up." He wipes his eyes again. Well, perhaps it wasn't so surprising. They were rather friendly with each other. *Perhaps I should send a letter back.* He took a deep breath, trying to relax as he went over to the tiny portable desk in his tent. It was an odd looking little thing, but it got the job done, so he didn't care. He sat down and prepared his ink, making sure his quill was carved before pulling out some parchment and dipping his pen into the inkwell.

-

_Hewlett, I hope you are alright as well. I apologize for the circumstances of my leaving, but I know you understand it was born out of fear and necessity. If I could have avoided it, I would have taken the precautions. I am a careful man, but perhaps not as careful as I used to be. I am in Washington's camp. Sadly I cannot tell you the exact location. And lucky for me, I am alone, cherishing the letter._

_As for the words you let slip- I cannot fault you for saying them. The moment they left your lips, I know you hadn't meant them. Despite the fact that they hurt, I am strong enough to withstand such blows. This I'm sure you know. I have taken more punishment in my life than most, which is why I was the stoic and unfeeling man you first met. But I changed as compassion finally came my way. In good ways, and in bad. I longed for affection so much, I tried to have my cake and eat it too. I almost ended up losing my cake. Analogies aside, I understand those words were shallow._

_I am happy that you found a partner who is better than me. He may not be stronger in body, but he is stronger in heart, surely. He will never betray you as I have. Of that, I am certain. I am glad you are happy, though I'm not sure how I feel with you being happy about my absence. I jest of course._

_Make sure he reads you Shakespeare before bed._

_~John Graves Simcoe~ ___

__-_ _

__He smiles, rereading his letter before pouring a bit of a drying agent on the wet ink, shaking it off before folding up the letter and tying it with some twine. He wrote a simple inscription of where the letter would go on one side. Setauket, Whitehall. He didn't want anyone to know who he was sending the letter to; after all, he didn't want to accidentally incriminate himself. The letter would find its way to Hewlett's hands one way or another. He would miss Setauket. But he had learned a lot there. About himself, about his lovers, and about this war. He had regrets, and he had triumphs. Not many triumphs, but some. And despite everything that had happened, he was glad it happened. The experiences had changed him; mostly for the better. And really that was all he could ask for._ _

__But even so. He didn't exactly feel content. This journey had been full of ends that he wished would have ended differently. His partner wasn't all that he had hoped for. He wasn't elegant, or particularly sweet. Nor would he be likely to read any works of the humanities with him. And not only that, but he would likely never see any promotions or medals. Especially considering his circumstances. Even though he had so much to be thankful for; his life, his partner, a military enlistment..._ _

__He wasn't satisfied._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been an amazing journey! Five months of work, and a seemingly endless word count. (This story alone counts for a quarter of the words on my account as of November 4th, 2020) If you've stuck around for the whole thing, good job! I'm glad you were here with me. :)


End file.
